Sonic the Charizard the Prism League
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: Sonic have been the greatest hero Mobius ever had against the evil doctor Egg man but sadly this once great hero failed and lost his life in the process. Now he most learns to live in his new home, new form and forgive himself for his greatest failure. and he does all this while joining a trainer from Pallet town and his Pikachu to become the best there ever was.
1. Chapter 1 Sonic the Charizard?

**(I decided to rewrite some chapters and this is one, I make it cleaner and give so more facts in but not many changes compared to the story.)**

 **Chapter 1 Sonic the... Charizard?**

The Multiverse is vast and many tales I could share with you but today I will tell you about a person who defines fate and made his own story, this person name is-. "Sonic! Wake up!" Sonic slowly open his eyes and saw Nicole the Holo-Lynx, she the A.I that been helping the Freedom Fighter in their war against the evil of Doctor Robotnik, or now he is known as Eggman. Sonic slowly got up and asked her.

"I'm Nicole what is it, am I sent to save the world for the...?" he tried to remember the exact number of times he saved the world Nicole said to Sonic. "Sally want's to talk with you, she is waiting in the meeting room you know where that is." she finishes as she disappears into pixels that also faded away. Sonic stretched then fully got out of his bed and exit the sleeping courter and exit the building. he was currently in one of the many Freedom Fighter bases across Mobius which was a small town. he saw she was looking at some paper then she notice Sonic coming in.

"Sonic! it's nice to see you," she said being very excited to see him, Sonic did find it weird but decide to just go with it and asked her. "I want you to check out an Egg-Man base that is close by, maybe you could find some useful stuff in our war against Eggman." Sonic nodded and for some reason, Sally seems different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. he decides to do it now and get it over with. as he walks Tails saw him leaving and decide to talk with him.

"Sonic!? where off today, Green Hill, Emerald Hill, or all the other green hill you have ever gone to because it seems like every adventure starts on a freaking green hill!" Tails shouted kind of annoyed by this. Sonic asked him. "Are you done?" Tails took a deep breath and said. "yeah I'm fine." Sonic nodded and explain to Tails. "Sally asked me to check out It won't take me very long." they were just a minute away from one of the multiple exits out of the small town. Tails asked Sonic.

"Sonic? what will you do when Eggman has been defeated and stop his evil ways, I when this all over I think I'll focus more on building stuff." Sonic didn't know what he would do, he thought he would explore the world but he likely has seen more than half it in all his time fighting for the Freedom Fighters. he said to Tails. "I'm not sure buddy, let me think about it for a bit and I get back to you on it." then Sonic ran off to find the Eggman base nearby.

Sonic found the base after running around for a couple minutes, it looks abandoned and run down, he was tempted to leave but he saw Eggman walk in, it was strange he was walking in and not flying his egg mobile, whatever the case is Sonic had to follow and see what he can learn. he follows Eggman inside, he lost him he walked around and soon found himself in a badnik making factory he saw some old faces from previous adventures to stop Eggman's next evil scheme.

he saw parts of Motobugs, remains of Buzz Bomber and the giant claw of a Shellcracker. he kept looking he was going deeper into the cave an alarm went off and shouted through the speakers. **"WARNING CHAOS ENERGY GENERATOR ARE MELTING DOWN AND WILL CAUSE A HUGE EXPLOSION IN 60 SECONDS!"** when Sonic heard that he made a mad dash to the exit but the place was starting to explode and fall apart. he swiftly avoids the explosion and the fire. When he got to the Badnik maker part of the base and avoid all the holes in the walkway.

he was just a was a couple feet away from the exit when. **BBBBOOOOMMMMMM!** Sonic was launch from the exit and landed on the ground in pain, he was on his back. he felt blood coming out of his body and the hot liquid going down his body. his vision was fuzzy but he could faintly see something coming close to him and he felt himself dying slowly as life escape his lifeless body. but it seems someone had different plans of Sonic.

Sonic felt like he wasn't in heaven, you may think why he guesses he is not heaven? well, he doubts heaven has grass and the sunlight in his eye wasn't really bright. once he did open his eyes he looked around, he was still on Mobius but he was defiantly a different place then he was before he closes his eyes. he was in a field while where was earlier was in a forest. he also felt different, normal he felt swift and fast, but now he felt hot and heavy and also felt the thing he never felt before. then he heard someone coming close to him and said to Sonic.

"Hello, Charizard what up?" Sonic turn to see a small green creature with a bulb on its back, the part that confuses Sonic was being called Charizard by this bulb creature. Sonic said to the small creature. "Sorry I think... you have me confused with someone... else." while he spoke to the creature he tried to stand up but he found he was losing his balance quite easily. the Bulb creature was confused, why is Charizard acting so weird. Sonic then asked. "So do you know their nearest town?" the bulb creature answer Sonic question by saying.

"Well... Currently, you and I are in Oak garden which is theme small town called Pallet Town." Sonic never heard of a town like that in the many years he explore Mobius, maybe there much more left for him to scratches the back of his hand was about to say goodbye to the creature when he noticed something was off, he felt claws? not fingers, but the thing he thought was stranger was the fact he felt three finger instead five fingers. he looks at his hand it freaked him out.

instead of seeing a white-gloved hand with five smooth fingers, instead, he saw a claw with three large fingers with long claws, and his hand and arm was a red-orange color. he his freak out was slowly raising. Sonic looked around and tried to find a pound or a large body of water so he can what happened to him. he found one and walked over, but it seems he was having trouble walking, and after trying multiple ways to walk he finally got one that works with his new legs. When he got there and saw his reflection, he wishes he didn't.

his once handsome hedgehog face with emerald green eyes with flowing blue spins on the back of his head and cute ears. now he had a long neck that connected to his body to his lizard, kind of dragon-like head. he had two cylinders like horns on the back of his head. he once emerald green eyes was now a deep blue color, his once blue spins were replaced with a red-orange scaly body. Sonic is about to lose his shit when he notices where his back spins would be replaced by large bat-like wings with red-orange, with blue centers of the wings. Sonic said to himself.

"Well this might be not... so..." when he stood up and then he saw the rest of his body, his hands were T-Rex like arms but longer and better then there's, his chest. at this time Sonic didn't know that Charizards are a warrior race and usually very fit for combat, but they do have a belly on them which gives the wrong idea about them. This was enough to snap Sonic he got to his knees and shouted to the heavens above. "NNNNNNNOOOOOO-!"

before this was happening, in his lab Oak and Tracey were studying a Legendary Pokemon. Tracey said to Oak. "Victini power to give People and Pokemon a power boost when it touches them." Oak nodded and said. "Yeah I think would be an interesting experiment to see how much of a power boost Victini can give thought that be a little hard to do with very few seeing that Pokemon in all the years on earth. " Tracey nodded, but before they could continue their discussion they heard someone shouting no very loud outside.

both ran outside to see Charizard was the one shouting loud but they were shocked that he could speak English. "WHY GOD WHY! WHAT HAVE DONE TO DESERVE THIS GRIMM FATE! DAMM YOU! DAMM YOU ALL TO H**L!" then he blasts fire from his mouth. This freaked out Sonic even more, in his head he was shouting. "I AM BREATHING FIRE!" Oak wondered how are they going to stop Charizard when suddenly a black ball consume Sonic and once it faded Sonic was asleep. then a man in shadow said to Tracey.

"I think it would be a good idea to go and get Ash." Tracey wasn't sure if he should, he looked at Oak and motion him to go and get Ash. Oak turn to the stranger already know who it was and asked. "Why are you here?" the stranger smirk and simply said. "My reason why I'm here will be revial when Ash arrives in the mintime it might be a good idea to put that Charizard back into his Poke ball. Oak nodded and return him as both head inside. Oak wonder what is this guy up to?


	2. Chapter 2 power struggle

**Thanks for all the favorite and i hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Sonicdudes2000: review, favorite, and are happy to see thanks.**

 **Ash pov**

It was calm morning today, Pikachu and I along with mom were having a nice breakfast as we always do every morning at this time while Mr. Mime was cleaning up the house, but something was bugging me, I felt a strange but familiar energy appear close by that I only ever felt when Pokémon with aura are nearby but from I recall there aren't many aura Pokemon in the Kanto region. I push it aside when me, mom, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime heard knocking at the door. Mr. Mime got the door but someone walk past her, yes it is a female even though its race is called Mr. Mime. The one at the door who ran past Mrs. Mime was Tracey he seem to trying catch his breath when he enter the kitchen. He soon caught his breath and took piece of toast from my plate, I turn to him angry he didn't ask mom if he could have bread with us or to even ask me if he could have some.

"Tracey why did you take my breakfast and it better not be team rocket trying to steal my Pokémon again!?"

Tracey finish the piece of bread took a breath then he answer me which surprise me what his answer was.

"No it's not them its Charizard me and oak were study a rare Pokémon when Charizard start to speak human language and start to freak out so oak had to put him to sleep so you probably want to go and check him out!"

At first I wanted to laugh but Tracey sound really serious and it wouldn't be the first Pokémon that can speak are language. Then mom stand up and walk into a closet and pull out a box then handed to me and said to me.

"Ash sweaty I bought this for your next journey but I guess it be soon then your trip to Kalos but at least you can try out these new clothes."

I grabbed it nodded and ran to bath room to change. It only took me a minute or two to suit up, the new outfit was really nice but I was hearty so me and Tracey ran to oak lab while mom and Mr. mime wave goodbye. We reach the lab in a few minutes then we saw oak on a capture and he said not looking at us.

"It will take me some time to test Charizard to see what happening but it look its very serious."

He seem more focus on his work then we then another voice came from a door leading outside.

"I know how we can make time fly by with battle right ash?"

I turn to see Tobias standing their but he didn't have his red cloak with him this time. I asked him in serious way.

"Why do you want to battle me you wipe me during Sinnoh league?"

The older and more experience training smirk at me and said a simple answer.

"Isn't it obvious ash Ketchum I want to see you and your Pokémon strength in another battle against me!"

Then me and Tracey follow Tobias outside for I guess a 6 on 6 battle so I will pick really good Pokémon to match whatever Tobias has. Tobias first Pokémon was Latios the second legendary he had on his team so I need to pick something that can counter both but I think I need to weak this Pokémon since it took Pikachu with it and along with the other half of my team after Sceptile took down Darkrai. I knew who to call to battle the dragon Pokémon.

"Glalie I choose you for this battle."

My only ice Pokémon came to my aid he was very happy to be used in battle. Tobias nodded and spoke to my surprise he was congratulating me.

"Good choice of Pokémon Glalie is ice and has some dark type moves a good choice against latios but you'll need to do better ash, Latios use psychic on Glalie."

Then Latios eyes glowed a light pink color, then Glalie had a pink aura around him and send him to the ground but I told him to counter with ice beam, it landed did serious damage but not even close to taking it down then Tobias said to use steel wing then I told glalie what to do.

"Glalie use crunch to counter steel wing."

Glalie bit hard on Latios wing but steel wing got glalie off his wing. Both look hurt but Latios was in way better conditions. Tobias told Latios use giga impact so counter with Glalie to use protect to avoid then after Latios attack fail I told him to use ice beam and it seem to hurt then I said to use headbutt, Tobias smirk then order his Latios.

"Latios end this battle with another giga impact."

Both Pokémon collided but I knew Glalie was going down but he did a good job. Then I called another Pokémon which was Heracross who look ready to battle like Glalie. Then I smirk then I told Heracross to start with sword dance then follow up with a megahorn. Tobias couldn't counter since latios was still recovering from giga impact that KO'D Glalie. The attack landed and my hope that maybe Heracross could take out Latios but at least it only take at most one more Pokémon to take it down.

"Heracross keep going with bulk up into shadow claw!"

Then Heracross bulk up then charge Latios with shadow claws, then Tobias counter with Latios using aerial ace.

 **KABOOM!**

Both Pokémon fell to the ground. Both look bad but surprisingly Heracross was in better shape but then he was cover in pink aura then slam to the ground hard to create a crater. Know Heracross was in worse shape than Latios so I told him to use sword dance then into night slash. He told his Latios to use aerial ace again and both collided.

 **KABOOOM!**

Both fall to the ground hard. Latios was still up ready to continue even though he is seriously hurt from both Pokémon's onslaughts. Sadly Heracross wasn't so lucky to be able to continue so I needed a third Pokémon. Then I heard a familiar roar.

"Krookodile."

It was Krookodile who seems he want to finish off where Glalie and Heracross left off so I let him fight since he was and is my strongest Unova Pokémon with no to challenge that. First attack was Tobias which was giga impact so I counter with dig to let krookodile avoid it. Then I told him to use rock tomb to slow Latios down which it landed. Tobias order to use surf to fill Krookodile hole with water but I order him to use aerial ace to get close. When he close enough then I yelled to Krookodile.

"Use dragon claw with all you might!"

Krookodile claws got cover with green energy shape like claws, then he start to slash latios.

 **SLASH, SLASH!**

Then krookodile landed a few feet away behind latios and landed with his left claw in fist thrust forward. Latios then explode and crashed on the ground finale taken down by krookodile. Tobias return Latios then smile at me and spoke directly to me.

"That Krookodile was very powerful but he won't beat this next Pokémon go Suicune come to my aid."

He call a new legendary in his arsenal which as he said Suicune and their very bulky but I think I got the Pokémon to do. Then I notice krookodile was glowing red so his ability was the mighty moxie which boost strength after beating a Pokémon.

"Krookodile your ability moxie will help us beat Suicune, so use dig then into rock tomb. But Tobias quickly counter with Suicune to use hydro pump into Krookodile hole but I told him to surface and counter with crunch. Then Tobias said to use protect to get Krookodile off Suicune then into hydro pump which wreck Krookodile. I ask if he okay but it seems he won't survive another hydro pump, but it seems Suicune defenses drop from crunch so I plan to weaken it for the next Pokémon to take out.

"Krookodile lets give it are all starting with a rock tomb then into aerial ace."

Rock landed on the legendary to slow it down, but Tobias to use hydro pump but with aerial ace Krookodile avoid the attack and I told him to use fusion of crunch and thunder fang together to do great damage to the legendary dog.

 **KABOOM!**

The explosion that send both Pokémon were sent flying in opposite directions, then Tobias order his legendary dog to use hydro pump Krookodile with moxie try to hold it back but it was getting to strong he took a full force of the water attack fainting him in battle. So it was up to my last three Pokémon to beat Tobias but first Suicune and I know the best Pokémon for this dog. So I call my strongest grass Pokémon Sceptile. He appear as soon I call on him. Tobias smirk knowing Sceptile was strong so he won't play around like he did with Glalie and Heracross. Though I do think he was surprise Krookodile took Latios down, because I am. Any whey Tobias first order was for Suicune to use was ice beam, but Sceptile avoid with ease and first hit on Suicune was energy ball and it really hurt it.

"Sceptile lets finish with leafstorm and leaf blade combo."

Sceptile was cover with a storm of leafs and his wrist leafs turn to sharp blades and he charge Suicune. But Tobias try to stop him by having him use blizzard but leaf storm was not use for offensive attack but defensive shield to protect Sceptile from most of ice damage he would take from the ice move blizzard.

 **SLASH, SLASH!**

Then an explosion happen, Sceptile came to my side but Suicune was taken down so far I am doing way better than I did the first time I fought him. He return Suicune then spoke to me directly again.

"You doing better ash but sadly this is as far as you'll be going go Volcanion!"

Then he called a giant red four legged Pokémon that had two robotic hand attach to each other and they form a ring. I had feeling this Pokémon name and looks are tricky but I have to guess he at least a fire type so Sceptile has a type weakness to what type I think this Pokémon is but I think Scpetile can do serious damage before he goes down. First move was to use rock slide to do the first attack. It landed but it didn't as much as I thought so I told him to get close and use acrobatic. But Tobias told his Pokémon a command.

"Volocanion use flame charge,"

After he said his order I yelled.

"Sceptile use leaf storm to protect from some of the damage."

Both Pokémon where charging at great speed. The explosion send both flying but it was obvious Sceptile got the worse of it and Volocanion got speed boost thanks to flame charge. So I need Sceptile to do a as much damage as he could before he goes down so the first order was him to use acrobatic to get a strong hit but Tobias told his Pokémon to use will-O-wisp that gave Sceptile burn effect and he stop right in front of Volocanion. Tobias then told him to use fire blast and Sceptile was down but thanks to him I know for a fact he is fire type so a water type will be my next choice.

"All right Buizel I choose you for this battle."

My seal weasel jump out of the water and was ready for a battle, it was probably good he wanted to join me instead of dawn he would have probably be bore out of his mind. So first attack is for him to use rain dance to get use of his swift swim ability and weaken Volocanion fire attack and boost Buizels water attack but something doesn't seem right why would he not counter rain dance but I'll take the advantage with us and first attack is for Buizel to use sonic boom. It seem to hurt but not much then Tobias told his Pokémon to use sludge wave, but I told Buizel to use water gun to repel him into the air then use brick break when landing. It did good damage but not enough to KO'D then I told him to spin and use aqua jet. At that moment Buizel would land his hit the robotic arms of Volocanion spilt to separate hand then they absorb Buizel aqua jet then Tobias smirk.

"Foolish move ash, Volcanion is rare Pokémon being the only water and fire Pokémon to be known by man, and has the ability water absorb know Volocanion use steam eruption!"

Then the arm send Buizel flying with the a big force of steam that made him land hard,I started to notice the sun was getting to brighter then normal, so It must mean he active sunny day. Then I saw him use solarbeam and Buizel couldn't take that. I was getting frustrated if in knew he was fire/water Pokémon I who have use Pikachu first but I think Pikachu can at least beat this Pokémon. Pikachu nodded and got in battle stance.

"Alright Tobias get ready me and Pikachu will defeat this legendary Pokémon you have!" I yelled at him.

He smirk and said bring it so start this round with fire blast, I told Pikachu to use agility and quick attack together to even out the speed. Pikachu avoid the attack then I told him to use thunderbolt. With all he got.

 **KABOOM!**

Pikachu landed but then Volocanion tackle him with flame charge so to counter it I told him to use electro ball but it didn't do much since Volocanion was faster with his speed raised twice. Then I told Pikachu to use dig avoid Volocanion attacks but Tobias told his Pokémon to use steam eruption that cause Pikachu to fly high out of hole so yelled at Pikachu to use volt tackle full power. But Tobias smirk and said to me calmly.

"Ash I know this tactic to use gravity to boost volt tackles power, but it won't work unlike you last you did it to Latios, Volocanion use overheat full power!"

Then Volocanion shoot a power beam of pure heat that collide with Pikachu's volt tackle at first Pikachu was going through it but overheat was overpowering volt tackle and Pikachu couldn't keep it up.

 **KABOOOM!**

Pikachu landed hard and I knew I couldn't push Pikachu anymore in this battle, Volocanion is too strong for him to handle. Tobias return his legendary pokemon then walk up to me,h e toss me a letter with poke ball logo and he was walking off so I guess its for me so I open it up it and read it.

 **Dear trainer**

 **You have been invited to yearly tournament called Prism League which are elite trainer pick by champion or power trainer in Pokémon world not counting professor. You have to win 8 full 6 on 6 battle against gym leader also have win not counting gym of 40/50 of battle you must win. The winner of league can have one on one battle with Kanto champion lance and his Dragonite. Good luck lucky trainer to be given this.**

Then I notice a more righting.

 **PS**

 **Ash I was given this but after see your lost at Unova I think you need to prove to yourself that you're the only trainer I ever face that got me to use more than my first Pokémon. I think you can do it if you push yourself.**

 **You're welcome**

 **Tobias.**

 **Sonicdudes2000: hope you enjoy this** **chapters you amazing readers.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sonic welcome to Kanto

**Sonicdudes2000: i hope you guys enjoy it, sorry for delay for this chapter.**

 **reviews, favorites and following are appreciated**

 **Sonic pov**

Todays has been very strange, first Nichole send me mission from sally which turn out to see suicide mission. Sadly I'll probably never get to know if was from her or not but when I do get back this will be a big napper in are relationship but that's not important is I become a giant fat orange dragon with a fire at the end of my long tail. When I open my eyes after the big explosion. It was nice light blue sky with many small clouds. Then the strange creature started to greet me, needles to say I flip the hell out, started to breathe fire then I start to get sleep then my world turn black.

When I open my eyes I saw I was in a lab but I was so confuse because I was outside last time and to me it didn't feel very long. Then young voice spoke to me from behind me.

"Charizard are you okay what's wrong with you?"

I turn to see a young boy, he was around 14 at oldest and he had dark brown eyes with black hair. His clothing choice are a red hat with a circle like thing on it, he wore a blue jacket with white line on it and black pants with red and black shoes and gloves. (Ash ketchum kalos clothes)

"Who's Charizard because I'm pretty sure I am not called Charizard."

I yelled at him for thinking I'm what he calls a Charizard. He step back and look to the yellow mouse that was on his shoulder who shrug, then he turn to middle age man with white hair that wear a lab coat. He shrug as well then this kid turn to me not afraid.

"Then what's your name since I can't call you Charizard now."

He seem curious but I don't want to deal with this kid so start to walk away and spoke to him not caring.

"Look kid it nice you're polite but I have more important things to do so I better things to do."

Then there was pause so I turn around to see the kid again smirking but continue.

"So be good boy and tell me…" I start to notice I was in a small house that I guess this is where he lives. I was about to ask how does this keep happening then I start to smell something good, then the kid spoke to me but I wasn't fully focus on him because I smell the food of the gods, CHILI DOGS.

"All right not Charizard I think we got on the wrong foot so maybe we can become good friends."

Then the yellow mouse jump on his shoulder then spook that the kid didn't understand but I did.

"Yeah and we have cookies."

Bet both blink and was gone to who knows where but I actually went to kitchen to see a single chili dog on the table.

"See something you love on the table Charizard?"

It was voice that reminded me of Amy with a little more self-control towards me. I turn to source of the voice was a young lady that was probably the kids mom and I could see the similarities and the different with him having black hair and more spiky then her red straight hair. I grabbed the dog and try it, the instant I taste it and swallow it.

"This chili dog was the **BEST CHILI DOG I EVER TASTE** , trust me on that I probably test any possible chili dog ever made so that achievement is their more?"

She smile and said sadly not a hole lot but ask me at least try the other food and I accept it and I took a seat which hold me up surprising enough. Ash figure out I was in the kitchen and join me and his mom,Mrs. Delia Ketchum as I learn from us talking with each other over dinner. Ash went to bed after lunch for tomorrow, but I went outside to look at the stars to help figure out my need situation. Lean on their fence thinking when Mrs. Ketchum walk next to me and look at the night sky.

"Strange isn't, able to talk like us and experience it as well?"

She ask nicely I nodded I only hope I get back and this time I done being the boy scout I will bring egg man down how dare he take me away from my family, my friends. She grabbed my arm I calm down I notice the flame on my tail was going wild but it calm down.

"Sorry I don't know what's happening to me, this isn't what I wanted to happen but it happen anyway."

She smile and said its find and everything will be better, ask how she know it will be okay she start to head in then said to me.

"No matter if you listen or not and even gain the ability to speak with us like humans I know deep down you know if ash is in danger you will raise to situation, becuase he would do the same for you and anyone of his Pokemon, good night Charizard."

"Sonic, the name is Sonic the hedgehog but you guys can just call me Sonic and good night to you too."

She smile when she turn around and head to bed, I came in and I think I'll be crashing on the couch, I notice on the walls I saw many case holding at max 8 badges with gold sign which read. "Kanto gym badges, reach top 16."

The next one read "Jotho gym badges reach top 8." The one that had Sinnoh badges read that ash made it to top 4, the last one read "Unova gym badges reach top 8."I stared at them something was driving to theses badges, later I got over it and went to bed but why are theses random emotion keep coming out of me, ill figure it out sooner or later.

The morning of the next day

I was sleeping on the couch with no blanks on me but I deep in sleep then I heard stomping feet coming up steers but I was trying to get more sleep

"Ash Ketchum get up you already late for your appointment with Mr. Oak."

It was probably loud from upstairs, but it was lower down here. Then I heard two set of feet coming down the first one down is stomping down. The other was walking down like a normal person, but it quite down so I try to get into a deeper sleep.

" **SONIC THE CHARIZARD YOU ALSO NEED THEIR SO GET UP NOW OR YOU NEVER HAVE CHILLI DOG MADE BY ME EVER AGAIN**!"

I fell off the couch, dayshavoo you could say about this morning,i quickly got up becuase i want more of her heavenly chili dogs and i would do anything for them in a heart beat. I scanned around to see a upset Delia Ketchum with ash and Pikachu who where laugh at me but stop when she turn to face them with a angry look, I follow ash to oaks lab,he didn't teleport me their like he did for me when i was their the first time so we had to walk. I took pallet towns scenery and i have to say it remains me of home. the birds where cherping, the grass was green, the flowers where nice, the air was fresh and i have to admit it beat the knothole that is now a military base for freedom fighters.I was still confuse why Mrs. Ketchum called me Sonic the Charizard, so i asked and he answered with.

" well she told me you said full name was Sonic the hedgehog but since your clearly not hedgehog I thought Sonic the Charizard is a good mix of both names and by the way you are in fact a Charizard check this out if you don't believe me."

He pull out metal object then the screen turn on and show a small picture of what I have become then it said it was male unlike Nichole, but still an A.I.

"Charizard the evolve form of Charmeleon and final evolution in the Charmander line, it is said that Charizard burns hotter if it has experience harsh battles."

Ash turn it off and ask if I understand know why people call me a Charizard, I nodded he was calling me by my races name because he didn't get my name yet. When we reach oaks lab I was about ask about all the gym badges and reach top whatever so I thought ask later. When we enter Oak examine me then check things of a check list on his clipboard. Then he spoke to ash.

"Charizard physical find in fact he seem to have gotten faster, stronger, and more durable but he was more mentally damage than anything else."

Me and Ash were both confuse by what docs synopsis of me were, though the mental damage probably me being in this body in the first place. Oak scratch his head then said to us sadly probably worry what are reaction would be.

"So it means Charizard has to relearn his attacks, and so it means Charizard can't fly."

At first me and ash were surprise but ash took it well, but I surprisingly didn't.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I CANT FLY I HAVE BAT WINGS I CAN FLY**!"

Oak was surprise prepared for the shouting but probably not from me, ash Pikachu jump on my shoulder and said to me trying to calm me down.

"Alright Sonic lets go outside while Oak talks to Ash,"

He finally calm me down I walk outside with him on shoulder then he continue.

"Sonic it may be good idea to meet all Ash's other Pokémon since you be joining us,,,, right?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't fully sure if I would go or not. When we reach outside a lot of Ash Pokémon as all creatures other than human live in this world. Two of them I remember from yesterday, the shortest one was a monkey what had fire on his head, the other was a giant grass like lizard, he had a stick in his mouth, I remember these two they try to hold me down to keep me calm along with Bulbusaur that name I got from Pikachu when I asked. After apologize to the two other starter which are Pokémon that are rare and are commonly given to new trainers to start their adventure. I greeted most of the Pokémon but only one Pokémon really got to me. I was looking at the small lake which was where I learn I wasn't a hedgehog anymore, I was thinking of what to do next,

 **Thump**

I turn to the source of the sound and I saw a small creature around Pikachu in size and height, his head was white but his stomach which a cyan color, he was holding scallop on his stomach area. He was an otter like Pokémon I guessing and also most like a water type as he blue in color. Small Pokémon got up look at me in a scared look, okay it face was pretty funny see but I heard him out.

"Sorry Charizard I didn't mean to step on your tail please don't flamethrower me!"

He was about to cry when look at him I couldn't help but see,,,, Tails, but shook it off and said to kid as nicely I could with my rougher voice it was a bit harder than old cool blue self.

"its okay kid just watch were going okay."

I try to smile but I don't know if it's for the better or the worse with my new looks. The kid smile at me and sat right next to me, he turn to me and asked politely.

"A lot of the Pokémon are happy Ash is taking you on his next journey with you condition and all,"

I look away at my reflection thinking what is was going do, the kid continue.

"You don't see to be happy about that, why aren't at least happy to join Ash again?"

I look at him he was nice but I had to get my point across so I yelled at him.

"Because i dont belong here i have to be somewhere else with my friends, my family."

The otter like Pokémon looked at me for few moments, he place his paw on my arm and said nicely

"were your family Charizard dont you see that, Ash needs you, we all need you to fight along side us."

He look at with hope i would say yes but dont know how to answer i just look at him. the more i look the more i see Tails, i scratch the top of his head ans asked.

"okay kid i wouldnt make promises but at least i can do is make sure Ash is safe you can keep to my word on that least, by the way whats your name kid?"

the otter pokemon smile and said proudly.

" my names Oshawott and want be cool like you are Charizard!"

I smile at him then i notice how late it was then probably everone in pallet town heard.

 **KABOOM**!

both me and Oshawott turn to the explosion source which was near the exit of Pallet town, then i notice a giant bird flying towards us and shouting

"Ash's pokemon hurry Ash and Pikachu are out number from Fearow gang of Fearows come for a battle."

i yelled at the bird to not bring the other i would handles theses becuase i had a promise i need to keep, i ask Pidgeot who i got her name from to take Oshawott back while i ran to save ash from the gang of Fearow's. when i reach ash i saw a hurricane Fearows i guess that are attack him, one try to peck him but tackle him sending him through a tree scaring off a few of the dangerous birds, i slash a few away, then i notice that the biggest Fearow among them was coming towards me, but i couldnt avoid it, it hurt a lot, then another hit me with their wings, another peck me like hell, the big one agian tackle me but it wasnt as painful as the first one, i start to crumble and fall to my side. i was to much in pain to continue.

"HAHAHA for a Charizard your weak, no wonder you listen to this trainer and don't worry you'll join."

i am a failure, i couldn't stop egg man from killing me, i cant stop a pack of birds, i no hero of mobius now. Then I heard another voice it was ash.

"Sonic don't give up the other won't make it in time please you can do it," then it was start to sound more familiar to me,

"come on Sonic don't give up on me I believe in you Sonic!"

It was Tails! Then I my eye open and I was not going to let my friend die today. Failure or not i will protect my little brother with my life. All I saw before I fainted was flames and theses Fearows being burned away, and Ash looking at me with wonder, then i fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 Prism Path Sonic personal Hell

**Sonicdudes2000:hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ash pov**

I was surprise Sonic came to my aid and how well he was doing from what Oak had said ha fighting skill weren't as good as they were but they seem to be okay but Sonic was later overwhelm by horde of Fearows and he fall down in defeat, I ran to his side yelling at him to get up multiple times. Out of nowhere his eye open he was angry the his pupil disappear which was creepy, he then became cover in flames all over, the fire around him was darker than normal flames that fire type are covered with, he roar of challenge and rage then he shout will charging his fire attack.

 **"OVERHEAT!"**

He shout out a beam of pure heat and flame at the horde of Fearow burning them up, he kept going until all where fainted, he turn to me with his pupil's eyes then he fell down and ran to his side but first I grabbed a poke ball and catch that Fearow bastard, all other birds ran away from fear after their leader was capture. I help Charizard up and I carry along with Pikachu help to viridian city so I had time to rewind and see how everything to where we are now.

 **Flashback**

(When Pikachu took Sonic to meet Ash other Pokémon)

After Pikachu got Sonic out of the building Oak said sadly to me.

"Sorry Ash but Charizard condition is unknown so I may be best to leave him here and train him when he is better."

As much I wanted to I couldn't argue with his point their a risk with Charizard condition thinking his name is Sonic

And can't fly so I would only go with Pikachu unlike my first plan was to take Charizard with me so after saying good bye to Oak and picking up supply from mom I head into route 1 to find my first flying Pokémon. We search for a good hour for Pidgeot, until we stop near a lake to rest for a bit, the sun was about to set any hour now but I am not far from viridian city if it get to dark for me to see and very dangerous Pokémon come out to play. When we about to camp near the lake a Poliwag jump out of the water and use bubble beam on us,

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to counter bubble beam buddy." I order him to do.

So Pikachu block the attack with iron tail and got in a battle stance along with the wild Poliwag, then two smaller Poliwag jumped out but instead for battling, they seem there to calm the larger of them down. Then the biggest Poliwag calm down and walk to Pikachu and both started to talk, after they were done talking Pikachu pointed the direction towards pallet town and I saw the river being blocked by a rock dame. I turn to biggest among them, and got on one knee and spoke to him.

"Alright Poliwag if we help you get that dame out could you point to me where most of Pidegy, Pidgeotto and maybe Pidgeot hang around okay?"

The two smaller Poliwag nodded but the bigger one wasn't fully convince but he went along with it. After a hour or two we got the rock that were blocking the river that was heading to pallet town, the two small one jump back into the water and swim down river but the big one stayed on the land, it pointed west and north from this lake and he join his what Pikachu told me his younger sisters since their parents were separated from them years ago. So we went the way the Poliwag pointed and hope he was right. And so we found Pidgeot, she was happy but it was around that time when the Fearow I piss over many years ago, and his horde of Fearow, I told Pidgeot to get the other Pokémon to help while Pikachu and I took the Fearows away from her flock which help hold off some of them but the number was to great. I stop running and turn to see the swarm of Fearow then I yelled at Pikachu as he jump off my shoulder like he did on the first day we met.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDER FULL POWER!"

Then Pikachu shot a blast at them with almost all his energy.

 **KABOOOOM!**

Pikachu landed breathing heavily when the dust clear I saw was a sight that made me scared, all those Fearows use protect so Pikachu was useless. Then the start their assault on me and Pikachu, then Sonic appear and hold them off, and now were back where this chapter began.

Present

When I got back to now I notice we pretty close viridian city because I could see the lights from it over the small trees, but having to carry a Charizard it would be morning when I finally reach their if help doesn't come soon. Me and Pikachu heard rapid stomping heading towards us, first thing I did was lay Sonic near a tree so I could be at normal speed to see whose coming. It was a Nidoking and it was completely savage, it scare from all its battles and his eyes were bloodshot red. It start to charge me and Pikachu when he was hit by bubbles of thing that seem to stop him in his track. Then I small figure landed in front of me and Pikachu.

"Wow Poliwag you came to help us thanks!" I said to Pokémon that I recognized.

It was the large Poliwag that attack me and Pikachu near the lake but now it was protecting us from this savage Nidoking so I thought I help it to. I told him to aim his bubble beam near his eyes to blind him. and this water Pokémon did with gusto, but the wild Pokémon was still ready for a fight since it use flamethrower on the tadpole Pokémon, the small creature avoid the attack but didn't avoid its thunder punch which send it flying in the air. I ran and caught it before it hit the ground, then it look at me defeat it was ashamed it couldn't stop the Nidoking but what I told it something that made it want to continue.

"Don't give up Poliwag when you fight think of all people you have protect that will give you strength."

He nodded and jump out of my hands and walk up to the tower Pokémon compared to him. The drill pokemon swung his arm ready to grab the tadpole Pokémon, but to everyone surprise Poliwag caught it and was glowing.

It grew in size, lost its tail but gain two arm. When he stop glowing he was now a poliwhirl and he was ready to fight, first it grabbed the arm of Nidoking it stop and threw him high in the air, then uppercut that had water shot up and it send it like team rocket blasting off again. Then I ran up to Poliwhirl and hug him then said to him.

"Your amazing Poliwhril you just use waterfall but I guess you could call it an aquatic uppercut."

The evolve Pokémon scratch the back of his head, then went back to Sonic and I start to carry him to viridian and said goodbye to the water Pokémon, after a few minutes I felt that Sonic was lighter then I notice Poilwhirl was helping Charizard up so I guess he was at least helping us get to the Pokémon center.

A bet a few of you are wonder why I just catch him. Well my reason is he as a family to protect and I couldn't do that to them. After a few more minutes of walking I heard the sound of engine going and lights coming towards us. It was officer jenny of viridian city and I wave at her, she was riding the motorcycle from when I first met her.

"ASH KETCHUM WHAT H**L ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR POKEMON I HAVE A MIND TO ARREST YOU BUT FIRST YOU CHARIZARD SEEMS IN BAD CONDITON LETS GET IT TO THE POKEMON CENTER!"

Once I place sonic in side car with Poliwhirl helping him stay in their along with Pikachu. While we drive to Pokémon center I told her what happen with the Fearow and why Charizard in such a bad condition and I didn't have his poke ball on me so I couldn't easily put him in his poke ball. Once we reach the Pokémon center joy and Chansey took Sonic to emergcy room to check on him but first before I call it night I need to call Oak. I took a seat and Pikachu and Poliwhril were next to me when I started to call Oak. After a few rings the screen show Oak how seem just got dress and look like was try to fall asleep but he said to me nicely like he always do.

"Hey ash you made it all of us were worry when Pidegot came but we search but we thought it safe to search tomorrow but since you're safe we won't do it."

He drink his coffee but I had to tell him something that couldn't wait tomorrow.

"Oak I'll be taking Charizard with me I think it would be better for him then staying at Pallet town."

He was confuse then I told him the events after I last saw him. His comment was when I talk about the wild Poliwag going down a river towards.

"That's funny you said that but when I came back from searching for you I notice two young Poliwag playing with some of your water Pokémon."

Then I turn to Poliwhril who now look at me and I could read what he was thinking, and so I quickly caught Poliwhirl who wanted to come and he wouldn't have to worry since if send him to Oaks lab he can see them and my other Pokémon would protect them. Oak was mostly surprise from my story when I told about Sonic's attack against the Fearows.

"I think Charizard activated Blaze but the photo you sent and the way you describe, it's unlike any blaze I have seen, and it incredible like your Infernape's Blaze." Oak comment when he saw the image of Sonic with blaze activated, then I send that Fearow I caught and told him not to let it out at all times, Oak was confuse then I told him who the Fearow was and he agreed to do since this Pokémon would be too dangerous to let roam around his garden. After that we agree to call it quites and talk tomorrow and we ended the call. When I laid in the bed of the room I was sleeping in the Pokémon center I couldn't stop worry if Sonic would be okay and why do I fear this won't be last time he will activate blaze but next time he won't have clear target to use his rage on.

 **Sonic pov**

I open my eyes, what I saw will stay with me forever. The place I stood was ruins of a city that remind me of crisis city but less magma in it. I walk down the road trying to figure out where was I eye, I soon realize I was a Hedgehog again, I would of jump for joy but I need find what has happen to Mobius, and soon I ran into Tails who seems to been beat badly, his fur was spiky, he had a scare over his left eye, his tails had spots of blood on them, he turn to me and he look scare and stepping back looking over his shoulder to find a hiding spot. I was about to ask then I felt a need pierce through my left arm and I felt a liquid go through the needle, I was pull out hard and I use my right arm to cover the hole from bleeding out, the person who gave me shot walk in front of me It was scourge he was smiling his evil smile and said to me while I bleed out.

"How the mighty of fallen right Sonic, look at you now you're like me a monster, a beast that craves for violence."

I felt the blood stop coming I lift my left arm and I probably scream like a girl, arm was replace with Charizard arm then I felt another pain with my other arm, that shot Scourge gave me is turning me into a Charizard. Scourge laugh at my pain then I heard others laughing. I look up and I saw along Scourge side were the destructix, on the left of them was egg man in his egg mobile, and all metal clones of all my friends. Egg man laugh and said.

"This new look suits you Sonic after all you love adventure too much for your on good am I right guys."

Everyone agree then I was fully Charizard now I try to get up but scourge but his foot down on my head putting me back down. He then said to me.

" don't even think about getting up you weak Charizard, and to think i thought of you the worse thing in my life but now your nothing more than a dog which I teach not to bite its owner. Then he kick me and I was on my side, then all of us heard a silent cry, all of my enemy and I saw tails crying, scourge start to walk over to my brother. At that moment my rage was at its max, I start to get up but one of the destructix, it was Drago Wolf he grabbed my shoulder and he said to sit down and behave but I was never one to follow orders. Grabbed his arm and I rip his arm clean off his body, blood shot out of his body, every one stared at me with look of horror even scourge look scared, then I use the arm I got from Drago Wolf who now dead from blood lost, I use his arm and I start smash egg man metal army, I smash the head of metal knuckles, and rip of metal cream head clean off, the arm I using as a bat was starting to look like a broken twig, so I use my claws. I ripped open a metal vector and with my tail I send metal atnoine flying above the skyscraper. Then I felt weird wet rop wrap around my neck, quickly grabbed it and stop it from choking me then I heard egg man yell.

"What are you standing their kill the weak Charizard he can't hope to beat all of us at once?"

Then I heard swooping sound and I felt Preadtor hawk slashing at me but I need my arms to not get choked by flying Frog, then lighting lynx then charge at me punching me in the face, but I soond bit down hard on his arm and I turn around to see the frog and I threw the lynx at the frog. Frogs tung let go of my neck then I grabbed hawk my bus neck and I tossed him hard into the ground the I step hard on his head crushing it cause a blood to explode out of it. Then I turn to see lynx and frog trying to get up, then I shot a blast of fire and turn them into ashes. Then sleuth dawg hit me in the face and hold my arms behind my back, SGT simian punch me a few times to knock me out, then I notice metal tails walking up to me with his right arm turn into a drill and aiming at my face, I trick the robot into drilling sleuth dawg in his shoulder cause me to let go, then I grabbed the metal arm and cut its on head off with its drill, then I stab the robots drill arm deeper into sleuth dawg heart killing him. then Simian grabbed me by my horn smash my head on his knee then punch me away, then metal amy swung her hammer arm send my flying away landing on the ground. I spat blood then I got up and shot a power breath of flames turning metal Amy to a metal liquid on the ground. Then Simian look ready to grab me but my claw where now cover in flames and I rip through his flesh and rip out his heart and crushed it with ease. After I pulled out my claw I saw Fiona fox running towards me, I try to slash at her but she dodge and kick me in the face, then scourge ran up and also kicked me in the face.

"ENOUGH I WOULDN'T LOSE TO THE LIKES YOU, NEVER WILL I FAIL AGAIN!"

I shout to the heaven causing mass of flames in the area, then I notice tails mouth something but I didn't care I punch the ground with all my might.

 **KKKKKAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The whole city was then cover a flaming explosion of fire that consume the hole city and everyone in it.

Then I woke up from the nightmare I just had, I was in a hospital room, I was confuse how I got here but really being randoms spot isn't the strangest thing to happen to me in my life, believe me on that. Then I notice someone was there. It was a round pink creature with a nurse hat on top of her head with that weird sphere thing on it, then it said.

"Good morning Mister Sonic welcome to viridian city pokemon center I am Chansey and I be helping you so you go back into beach physical condition."


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic and a little Mareep

**Sonicdudes2000: i hope you enjoy this Chapter please leave a like, or follow the story, and review are much appreciated.**

 **Sonic pov**

Theses Chansey were very nice to me, they even gave me a massage, I felt great, but they also gave me homework to do that have to do which are I have to learn a few attacks like ember, scratch, and dragon rage then they will say I am combat ready, I also got information how I can get my answer to many question will have about this Pokémon world, it was called a Pokedex not only does give info about all know Pokémon in the 5 regions but It also has bios of item and other thing a Trainer may need to know on his or her Journey, so I found ash room and I saw he left his blue and white coat on the bed so I check its Pockets and I found the weird I phone thing which turns out to be the latest model of a Pokedex so I grabbed it along with ash coat and bag he left next to his bed and went out to look for Ash.

"Alright Pokedex what is Poke ball?"

I ask when a trainer ask if my trainer forgot to return me back to my pokeball so I thought this would be a test to see how the Pokedex work and it seem able to answer voice commands.

 **"Poke ball, a device for catching wild Pokémon. Its thrown like a ball at a Pokémon, comfortably, encapsulating its target."**

It show a Poke ball and now I know all those sphere things were that ash had and Oak had in his lab like thing for the brief time I was in there. I check for a good few minutes around the Pokémon Center to find Ash but so far no, I headed outside to notice a group of people watching something happening, so went over many of them move probably not get me upset, it was trainer getting ready to battle each other, and what you guess Ash is one of the two trainers battling, he was battling a boy around the age 11, he had yellow t shirt with blue outline the shirt, he wore blue shorts and cap. Then I notice both had a small creature next to them, not counting Ash's Pikachu. First I aim Ash's Pokedex at Ash's Pokémon then the screen light up and show an image of the Pokémon I want to now about.

 **"Poliwhirl the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolve form of Poliwag, the surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle."**

Then it show information about this Poliwhirl, it had the ability called Water absorb, and list a few moves it has like waterfall, bubble beam, hypnosis and Mud shot. The other trainer's Pokémon look like a dog and likely a fire type so Poliwhirl has clear advantage since it's a water type. The younger trainer seem to be gripping his hand then look at ash with fire in his eyes, Ash as well had that fire in his eyes.

"All right Ash ill start this fight go Houndour use ember." Said the younger Trainer, which the pokemon seem to understand what he said.

The dog shot fire out his mouth, but Ash was quick and told Poliwhirl to avoid it and counter with bubble beam, those bubbles didn't look bad after the assault I change my mind because Houndour seem really hurt. I didn't want to get hit by water attack until the twelve of never but the chance of that happening is the chance that Sega will come out with a new console. Anyway back to the battle I notice houndour bit down on Poliwhirl arm then I heard ash say.

"Poliwhirl use Waterfall with all you got."

Then Poliwhirl then do what can be compare to water shuruken sent Houndour flying and crashing down hard. From the looks from it Houndour is unviable to battle so the new Trainer return his poke ball. Then he grab Ash another poke ball from his belt then he tossed it in the air and said.

"Alright watch out Ash go Magnemite join me in this fight."

Out of the ball came magnet like pokemon that was floating in midair with a single eyes in the center. Then surprisingly Ash return Poliwhirl as well and so he grab a Poke ball of his belt threw it and said.

"Alright jimmy go Torkoal."

Ash's new Pokémon was a turtle that seem to be a fire type but I'll have the PokeDex to see if my theory is correct. So I brought out the Pokedex to check out this Torkoal.

 **"Torkoal the Coal pokemon, It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered."**

So my I was right it's a fire type, it had the ability white smoke which means other pokemon can't lower its states, it also knows moves like flamethrower, iron defense, sludge bomb, and even stone edge. I turn to jimmy and see a confuse look on his face then he asked Ash.

"Why did you return Poliwhirl it look like it could continue to fight,,, wait a minute you return Poliwhirl so you can choose a Pokémon that has type advantage!"

Ash smirk and nodded to show Jimmy was right but he would still have the first attack, so jimmy took with his magnemite to use thunder shock, but ash counter it with torkoal to use light screen to half the damage but even without it it seem the attack did little to nothing to torkoal. Ash took action with his Torkoal to counter with flamethrower, but Jimmy said magnemite to use protect but it was too late and magnemite was hit with the blast of flame. Though I could do a better flamethrower then this small turtle Pokemon. But to me and Ash magnemite was still standing but it was clearing on his last leg.

"Good job Magnemite thanks for staying in their but let's end this turtle with Sonic boom." Said Jimmy.

Then a wave of energy hit Torkoal but nothing happen. To every confusing specially Jimmy, he yelled that every opponent he fought were instantly defeated by Sonicboom but whats different about this one. Ash signed and answer his question.

"Torkoal is a higher level than most of the Pokémon you been battling since this point."

That makes sents since Sonic boom does fix damage like Dragon rage, before you ask I look through PokeDex to see if I was right and I was. Jimmy to understand know since he also knew Sonic boom does fix damage. Then Ash was going to end this with another flamethrower from Torkoal. This one fainted the magnet pokemon so Jimmy return him and grabbed his last pokeball on his belt then he said.

"Alright Ash meet my partner, go Rattata come into battle at my side!"

Then he summon a purple rat,,,,, not really the best finishing Pokémon if you asked me, more a throw away Pokémon to me but if he save him for last he must be at least someone strong. Like last time Ash return torkoal then he grabbed another pokeball on his belt then he said as he threw the ball in the air.

"Alright Jimmy meet my last Pokemon Go Scraggy."

Then ash Pokemon was the best I could describe it a reptile gangster. So I have PokeDex to see what that thing is.

 **"Scraggy the shedding Pokemon, Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too."**

I also check its ability which is Moxie, and some of its moves which are Headbutt not surprise at all, high jump kick, brick break, and feint attack. Scraggy did look pretty young compare to most of Ash's Pokemon but he seem like he a warrior at heart that had to respect about the little guy. Jimmy seem to guess the Scraggy must have a type advantage but he seem not wanting to back down, same goes for his Rattata. Again Jimmy went first and he went with his pokemon to use flame wheel, then Rattata rolled into a ball covered in fire and was heading straight to Scraggy. But Ash told Scraggy headbutt. So Scraggy literally when in head first at the wheel of fire without fear in his eyes at all. Both attacks collide but to my surprise scraggy over power the rat like Pokémon and send it flying. Though it does seem Scraggy did get hurt from flame wheel but was better fight shape then Rattata. Jimmy and Ash knew the next attack will be the final of this attacking fest so both yelled at the same time.

"RATTATA USE WILD CHARGE!" yelled Jimmy.

"SCRAGGY USE HIGH JUMP KICK!" yelled Ash.

Both Pokémon charge then both attacks collide and then.

 **Kaboom!**

A small expolsion came out from the two attacks colliding dust went flying but I could still see clearly though from all my times running at insane speed, so I knew who was left standing. And to no one's surprise Scraggy won the battle against Rattata. Jimmy return his Pokémon, then both walk to each other and shook hands, both complement each other moves. The crowd was leaving at this time so I walk up to ash to talk with him, Jimmy ran back in the Pokémon center when I reached Ash, Pikachu was first to notice me and said.

"Sonic your up we thought you still be out of shape for a few more hours?"

Ash ask the same question and I told them I shouldn't battle until I learn a few moves but minus that I am perfectly fine. Ash smile and was surprise I had his coat, so after he grabbed it he also notice I had his PokeDex and asked.

"Sonic why are you using my PokeDex?"

And I explain that I was using it to get a better understanding of the Pokémon world since I be joining him on his journey. Ash smile because he talk to Oak last night and he said it was okay I join him along his journey to the prism League. While Ash switch out his Pokémon I walk around the town I found a police station but it was very odd all the female look the same which was kind of creepy but what caught my eyes was the Pokémon hanging around the building. It was sheep like Pokémon that was out of place with all dog Pokémon around the station. I start to walk up to it and see what's up but a lot of the smaller dogs got in front of me and started to growl. I wasn't intimidate even if their ability is intimidate so I said.

"Hey not to be rude or anything but you don't look like a Pokémon that would be helpful on the force?"

The sheep Pokémon nodded but it did seem said so I ask it name and it answer with.

"My names is mareep and I am abandon Pokémon so chief officer jenny took me in until I find the right trainer for me."

She started to cry but I walk past the dogs and took the spot next to her and pat her head gently and said.

"don't worry Mareep I now someone will pick you or you will pick the right because I can see in your heart you will do anything to protect your trainer when you find the one, so never give up and never look down, because life is too short to be down in dumps about life, so go and enjoy it as much as you have."

She look at me with wonder, so I got up and said goodbye and good luck finding your perfect trainer for her. Soon I saw Ash just got out of the Pokémon center and we were about to head out of the city when.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR CHARIZARD AND YOU TOO ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash had that (all great) look to him so did Pikachu, so this trio turn to see officer jenny as their kind are called was riding really fast towards us, with Mareep in the sidecar which confuse me? Then Mareep jump out of the sidecar when officer jenny stop right before hitting us and she start to rub against my leg and said whoever this charizard trainer is, is my Trainer. I was surprise and I smile, while jenny explain to Ash.

"It seems Mareep wants to stay with Charizard so Ash probably wants you to catch her and for you to bring her with you on your journey."

Ash turn to Mareep and she did as well, she walk up to him and nudge his leg to show she want him to be her trainer. So he grabbed what I guess an empty Poke ball and through it at Mareep, it bounce light off Mareep head and a beam of light absorb Mareep into the ball. It shook once, it shook again the second time every was at the edge of their seat, shook a third time, then a small Bing sound was heard, then ash grabbed it and yelled.

"Alright I caught a Mareep!"

Ash did a pose were he thrust his arm with ball in hand above his head, Pikachu jump for joy right next to him. Both me and Officer Jenny probably would have classic anime sweet drop right about now. But in the life Sonic the hedgehog this would be Saturday.

 **Sonicdudes2000: thanks for the wait, this story will be on the back burner for a while because of Rwby volume 4 launching i am working a story along with it, i will post Chapter when their finish, thanks for understanding.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rocket Thieves

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please like follow, favorite, even review are appreciated:Sonicdudes2000**

 **Chapter 6 Rocket thieves**

 **Ash POV**

When my team of Pokemon and I were about to say goodbye to Officer Jenny. then make our way through Viridian Forest, when suddenly Jenny's radio went wild with sound. Officer Jenny press a button to hear the message she was getting, the person speaking said.

"Officer we have a problem on MT Sliver. Tyranitar's are rampaging through the forest I fear they may hurt people or Pokémon so come this is urgent." The radio was silent. Officer Jenny got on her motorcycle and zoomed off, without saying was clearly heading to MT Sliver to stop the Tyranitar attacks. I turn to head towards the forest, then Pikachu was trying to say something to me, also he was pointing behind me. I turn to see Sonic heading towards the same direction Jenny was heading, to MT Sliver. then I shouted at him so he could hear me since he was a good distance away.

"You do know that Viridian Forest is in this direction," I said gesturing to the forest. he continued to walk away so I continued to yell at him.

"Look Sonic Mt Sliver is out of the way, the first gym is right behind the forest we are heading now. " Sonic kept walking for a few seconds then stopped walking. and said to me not looking back to me.

"I can't let those Tyranitar hurt. or maybe I need to go to prove to myself that I can still be the hero I once was," he said to me as he continued to walk away. I felt sorry for him, from what I can gather from being around him for this short amount of time he seemed to be a hero that failed and was sent here to do something important. I look at Pikachu and he was likely thinking the same thing I was thinking. then I ran towards Sonic while saying.

"Sonic let's make a detour to MT Sliver if you are okay with that!" I said running past Sonic and turn to see his face and he was slightly surprised, then it turns to a smile and started to run past me but before he ran ahead of me, I jump on his back which slightly startled him. Then Sonic said to me a little upset at me for jumping on his back.

"Don't just jump on me without asking first. I am not a Yoshi Ash!" Sonic told me then he start to run at incredible speed heading straight towards MT Sliver. After a few minutes of running, we made it to MT Sliver, I jump off Sonic back while Pikachu was on Sonic shoulder to help search for any sign of Tyranitar's rampaging through. Then we heard a roar coming from a good distance away. when we reach the origin of the roaring sound and we found the rampaging Tyranitar's. there was three of them in total, the smallest was the least intimidate look of the three. the second tallest was only up to the shoulder of the biggest one and the smallest was up to his shoulder. he was easily the most aggressive of the three with his blind eye that has a scar over it. the biggest was very scary but was not as aggressive as the other Tyranitar. However it had a scar on his chest, it was very familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where I have seen it before. then I notice the smallest of the three Tyranitar notice us, but it seems to smile at me then stopped towards us. But the most aggressive one also notice as well and charged at me, Sonic, and Pikachu. before it got too close to us. Sonic step in front of me and that stop the Pokemon in his track. he roars at Sonic which cause Sonic to growled and said to him.

"Hey, buddy you and your friends need to stop causing a ruckus. You could hurt someone!" he yelled at him. the male Tyranitar was not getting calmer. the smallest Tyranitar seem to be yelling at the male of her kind, Sonic smile and said to him.

"I would listen to her. Or you'll be definitionally be stuck in the dog house buddy," he said to him clearly to taught him. Sonic taught seem to get to the dangerous Pokemon because it was, in fact, got even madder than it already was. Sonic and the male Tyranitar were almost buddy heads, but the largest of the trio got mid the two and roar at both of them clearly scaring both of them. while the largest talk to the male the smallest walk towards Sonic and said something to him and he translate.

"She said you know her from you returning to her mother a long time ago?" he said to me not getting the connection. she was familiar but I couldn't be clear why. then it uses, Harden.

"Larvitar is that you!?" I asked her to make sure it was the same person. she smiled and nodded, so the Tyranitar is her mother and the other is a boyfriend of a husband. then said so more and of course Sonic translated it to me so I can understand what she is saying.

"She asking us to find her son. Because if anyone could return him it would be you, Ash," he said to me, he did sound slightly impressed. then she continued to talk and he continued to translate.

"She is saying that there were three people that took her son, the was a woman with long red hair. There was a man with short blue hair, the last was a Pokemon named Meowth?" he turns to me confused who the heck they were. Pikachu and I both know actually who they were. I and Pikachu sign and agree to find the kid as long they stop destroying stuff. she nodded then went back to the others. Sonic step closer to me and said to me

" let me guess this trio has been following you around for some time trying to," he said then notice my look, which was how the heck did he come to the conclusion. then he finished.

"Hey, back home a giant talking egg sends goons to kill me. So I very familiar with a sigh like that, anyway she said those thieves were heading in the direction of Viridian Forest, so we better be quick to find him. Night time won't be helping us find this Pokemon." he said to me and me to notice the sun was going to set pretty soon. then the male of the trio of Tyranitar steps up to Sonic, which a good foot taller than him. then growled and him something to him, Sonic nodded and said.

"Alright man, I promise we'll return the child to you no matter what understand," Sonic said to him. then we were on our way to find the Larvitar child. I jump on Sonic back. After I ask Sonic first before doing it. Then he ran at incredible speed towards Viridian Forest. then Sonic stop and look towards the sky, so did Pikachu so asked.

"Sonic what is it. is something following us," I asked Sonic? then I saw a Dodrio flying in the air near us. It was landing near our location. once it landed it and turned into a red light turning into its Poke ball. It was Gary, my old rival since we are kids, now where friends but we still are rivals in spirit at least.

"Long time no see Ashy-boy. Weren't you heading to the Kalos region." He asked me and I explain to him my battle with Tobias, and he gave his place in the Prism league contest that I plan to win it. Gary smirks he knew me so well. then he pulls something out of his bag. It was a Pokemon egg, it was mainly blue, with a black spiky area around the egg. with small purple triangles in the black area. he then places it front of me and said to me.

"Ash I found this egg a will of go but now I am thinking about it. It would be in better with a trainer like you Ash." As he handed me the egg of a Pokémon. Then he released his Dodrio and jumped on it then said to me.

"Good luck Ashy-boy. You're going to need all you get to win that league." Gary said then his Dodrio with on him flew off into the sunsetting sky. I turn to Sonic, he had a look of pure shock. Then he said to me.

"How do hell did that bird fly? IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE WINGS!" he screamed then I pulled out my Pokedex to show him Dodrio.

"Dodrio the triple bird Pokemon. Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that Dodrio has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest." Said the Pokedex. Sonic face didn't change in fact it actually got even worse. Then he starts to walk away yelling back to me.

"YOUR DIFEMINSION IS f***KING WEIRD!" he screamed as he walks away, Pikachu and I signed at his reaction, then I place the egg in a container to protect it, then place it in my bag and follow Sonic to find the stolen Pokemon son. after a couple minutes of searching, we found, nothing. we were about to camp for the night when Pikachu seem to hear's something.

"what is time Pikachu, did you hear something or someone?" I asked Pikachu. then it continued to listen then shouted something and thankfully Sonic translated to me.

"He said he hears people yelling that way," sonic pointed to the west of us. then he finishes translating what Pikachu said.

"It sounded a lot like them but he couldn't really tell from this distance away from them." Sonic finish speeching. then we walk over to the source of the shouting, and it was definitely them. when we finally reach them we heard.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOOD WE MISS THE FLIGHT TO KALOS BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE THIS RARE POKEMON AND THE TWERP CANT STOP US!" Yelled Jessie at James most likely. Those two were fighting in an open area, while Meowth was reading a magazine. James yelled at back at Jessie with.

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT WE STILL HAVE TO STEAL THAT TWERP PIKACHU SOONER OR LATER!" he yelled at Jessie, I was about to turn to Sonic asking should we wait until they go to sleep and take the kid, but he was already gone. While team rocket was distracted Sonic sneak behind them to the cage that held Larvitar in. he bends the bars to let Larvitar free, he was about to sneak away when Meowth notice and try to get the Jame's and Jessie's attention. but he was ignored, so he did something drastic.

 **Swipe, swipe.**

He scratches their faces. It looked painful, then he shouted.

"Pay attention you two a Charizard is stealing are Pokémon!" he finishes as he pointed at Sonic who stop, then I ran next to Sonic with Pikachu getting off my shoulder to get into a battle position.

"WHY IS THE TWERP STILL HEAR! I THOUGHT HE ALREADY LEFT FOR KALOS!?" The three shouted at the same time. Sonic was trying so hard not to laugh then he said.

"Ash serious. These guys can't be serious. They give Scratch and grinder a run for their money. For who is stupider." He said laughing but I don't know who theses Scratch and grinder guys were. Then Meowth turns to Sonic and said.

"You can talk, well at least both side have a translator. so they understand Pokemon language" Sonic nodded with him and said.

"Yeah, it's annoying to translate Pokemon speak, sometimes it's pretty apparent what they're saying, you know," Sonic said to him and Meowth nodded with agreement then Jessie and James yelled at him for talking to Sonic, the three of us sigh will the Larvitar was the most confused about us all. But soon Jessie and James called out their Pokémon which were. Jessie's Seviper, and James Carnivine. I brought out my Quilava to take of James Pokémon, and for Jessie. Then the Larvitar jump out of Sonic hand and stood right next to Quilava. It turned to me and said something to me. I look to Sonic and he said.

"Ash it doesn't take me translating to know what he wants. he clearly wants to fight along side of you." Sonic said to me. I look into its eyes, I saw the fire in its eyes. I brought out my Pokedex to check out his moves.

"Larvitar the rock skin Pokémon. Born deep underground, it comes above ground and becomes a pupa once it has finished eating the surrounding soil. Its ability is Guts and it has the moves, bite, screech, dig, and rock tomb." Said the Pokedex as it shows a picture of Larvitar. Then I place it back in my pocket and me to get ready to battle. James orders his Carnivine to use razor leaf. then I counter by saying.

"Quilava use Flamethrower to counter razor leaf, Larvitar dodges Sevipers Poison tail attack." as gave them orders. Quilava burns through the grass attack like it was nothing. and striking a great blow to Carnivine. Larvitar dodges the Sevipers poison tail by back flipping then it summons rocks to crash down on Seviper. Larvitar just used rock tomb.

"Alright, twerp try to counter this!" Yelled Meowth. he aimed a giant cannon that was taller than Jessie or James, it was aimed right at me and my Pokemon.

"Twerp you're the one is going to be blasting off this time. FIRE!" then he pressed a button and then.

 **BOOM!**

The cannon fire a large ball of energy heading towards us, but Sonic stepped in front of the place and with and stop the blast. It started to push him back, it starts to like he couldn't hold it back anymore, then he smirks and said to Team Rocket.

"Sorry but I don't like getting a gift from a stranger. So you can have this gift back if you be so kind." then he with all his strength he literally tosses the ball of energy tight back at team rocket. they were all shock and in fact to shock to avoid the blast.

 **BOOM**

After the dust cloud where gone team rocket was now cover in dust and ash. Sonic smile at what he did, then got down on one knee, clearly, that blast did a number on him so we need to finish this. I turn to Pikachu and nodded to him, he gave me smile then ran towards team rocket, then jumped into the air pulsing with electricity then I shouted to him.

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt with all you got!" I yelled at my mousy friend, Pikachu didn't disappoint he launch a large beam of electricity at them shocking them to high heaven and then came.

 **BOOOM.**

then came them making their leave by being blasted away, while they flew away I could faintly hear.

"Why can't we beat twerp!" Shouted Jessie.  
"The bigger question is how does he keep dropping in when we don't want him? said James wonder what the answer is to that question was.  
"It doesn't matter in the end." Said Meowth. then all three shouted at the same time.

"WERE STILL BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" then they disappear into the know night sky. After I return Quilava then ran to Sonic to help him up.

"Are you Alright Sonic." then I pulled out from my bag a super potion and sprayed it on Sonic. it healed Sonic up, which surprise Sonic how just a simple spray got him back in fighting shape. We then made our way to the Tyranitar trio. after Sonic running towards MT Sliver, with me on his back. then I asked him.

"So who is Scratch and Grinder, they sound very dangerous," I said sarcastic of how dangerous they really are. He smiles at me and said they were robot duo that was sent to capture him or kill him if possible. He asks me why they hate me so much? so I told him those three had tried to capture Pikachu for a couple years now. We continued to walk and pretty soon we saw Tyranitar family. He jumped out of my arms to rejoin them, his mother hugged him tightly while the father gave slight hug to his wife.

"what did I tell you, we return the kid back for you like I promise," Sonic said to the male Tyranitar. It was surprised we help them find his son, then it slightly smiled. after Larvitars mother let go of her son, his father turned to him and said something to him, which not only surprised his son and his family but also Sonic who

"WAIT! You want us to train him?" Sonic asked him. he nodded then continued to talk, once he was done Sonic nodded then he told me.

"He sees his son would get stronger with us because he wants his son to be a strong Tyranitar like his father," Sonic said with a smile. I look at Larvitar then I said.

"Do you really want to join me Larvitar?" I asked to make sure he really wanted to go. He seems to be thinking about it, then he nodded he clearly wanting to join us, so I smile and I grabbed an empty poke ball and tossed at him. it bounces off his head before Larvitar turned into energy and went into the Poke ball.  
It shook once. It shook twice. It shook for a third time. Ding! It was over I grabbed it then I shouted while getting to a pose.

"Alright, I caught a Larvitar!" I shouted as I thrust my arm into the air as Pikachu jumps in the air as well, all Sonic did a thumbs up which was okay. At least he is joining in. we wave goodbye to them and head back to the Pokemon center for the night.

 **Narrator POV**

So are heroes head back to Pokemon center to rest for tomorrow's journey through Viridian Forest, but there was a small pink creature watching over Sonic, she seems to grow an interest in him. Sonic seem to sense someone was watching him from all those years of being chased around by Amy Rose. but he ignored it and continued to head to the center with Ash. The small creature laugh at Sonic attempted to find her, and she follows them. the small cat-like creature was floating the night sky watching are heroes going on their grand journey.

 **P.S: Sorry this chapter didnt go anywhere but i promise chapter 7 will go through Viridian Forest:Sonicdudes2000**


	7. Chapter 7 Through the forest to Pewter

**Sonicdudes2000, Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's shorter than the other Chapters. Please follow, Favorite and even Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 7 Through the Forest to Pewter City**

 **Sonic POV  
** **Dream scene**

I saw my death from a different point of view. I saw all the looks of horror seeing the mountain going up in flames. The seen change and I see all the friends trying to stop Egg man's onslaught of robots but it was all for not. all of them were dying left and right. the only ones left are Shadow was wearing pants and different gloves and shoes then he usually wears. **(Ghost of the future Shadow look)** but he lost his right eye. Tails who was now wearing brown leather gloves and a jacket, he also was wearing pilot goggles but he still looks almost the same as I last saw him, he even is wearing similar shoes **(30 years later Tails looks)**. Amy who I would never admit it when I was a hedgehog but since I doubt Amy would like the new Sonic so I can confess that I did find her cute and pretty but she still too young to even be close to being my boyfriend without it being slightly creepy and inappropriate, anyway she was wearing that made her less school girl like and more adult like **(Sonic boom Amy Rose looks)**. they were what looked like one of Egg mans Fortress, they seem to be searching for something. Tails just hacked a door and open it. and in it was the seven chaos emeralds. then Shadow said to Amy, and Tails.

"Alright plan is once we find Egg man main base of operation ill turn Super Shadow and destroy it and we start to destroy Egg man's other Fortress one by one." said my old rival. they nodded but then the fortress started to shake then on the screen appear and Egg man smiling evilly. and simple wave goodbye and fortress exploded. when the dust clear. Shadow was still standing thanks to him turn into Super Shadow but everything else turned to dust and from the looks of it, Shadow even his Super form barely survive it. then a giant shadow cover. over Super shadow, then its claw went down on Super Shadow and a sickening cracking sound was heard along with the sound of screams of pain and a demonic laugh.

 **dream ends**

I scream up from the bed. it was a dream but a strange and scary dreamlike I had last time.I turn to see Ash and Pikachu were still sleeping, so I left the room quietly and look around. It was like 6:20 in the morning and there wasn't a lot up, I was greeted by Nurse Joy but I left the center to enjoy the fresh morning air in peace. I walk through some of the forests near Viridian City, but like yesterday I can sense someone was watching me. I turn to see nothing there, but I could a slight shimmer in one of the trees, then I turn to face and said out loud.

"I notice you been following me since yesterday, why?" I asked my stacker. Then the stranger spoke to me.

"I just find you interesting Sonic the hedgehog. And I also heard a lot about the hero of Mobius." Said a small child like voice. Then out came a floating pink sphinx-like cat with light blue eyes. Then I asked her seriously.

"How did you know that, did you read my mind?" I asked because from what I learn from the Pokedex Psychic Pokémon can read people's mind and from this creatures looks it's very likely a psychic type. She laughs and I can tell she psychically talking with me, then said.

"No I didn't even I wanted to do it I can't your mind is heavily shield and I am a very powerful Pokémon not to brag. No, I heard of you from the many stories across the multiverse. Some are cool like this one with every weapon can turn into a gun." She continued to talk but I just snap my finger to get her focus then asked.

"So you know of me?" I asked just to be sure, she nodded and continued to talk.

"Yes, I do know who you are. Your like one of the greatest heroes in the universes, sad you had to leave your former home. But you enjoy this place, there's adventures around every corner, challengers ready to test your skills." She continued to talk. I am starting to like it here, it's peaceful, but I miss my friends and family, the feline seems to notice and stop talking and look at me for a few minutes then said to me.

"Look I sorry you can't see your friends anymore. But you got a great trainer. And his amazing Pokémon, you just need to accept who you are now." She told me, I don't think I can live down my greatest failure and what I become a Charizard. Then I turn to ask her but she was gone and I never got her name. When I got back to the center I notice there were more people out and the sun was higher in the sky. I saw Ash and Pikachu were facing a random trainer and his Pokémon. It was a giant turtle that was almost as tall as me, it had two cannons on its shoulder.

"Alright, Pikachu lets finish this with your thunderbolt attack." Said Ash to Pikachu. Pikachu jumps high in the air and launches a power electric blast at the turtle Pokémon, it causes an explosion on contact with the target to Pikachu's attack. When the dust was clear the Pokémon fainted and so Ash won another battle. Ash came over to me with Pikachu. He smiled at me and said.

"Good news Sonic I am already a tenth way there to get my battles done acquirement for the prism league, and an eighth of the wins I need at least of the 50 I do." He told me which made me proud of him, and I smiled and said.

"Good job ash," I said then I change my tone to be perfectly clear what I am saying is something very important.

"But don't get too confident their still a time and battles you can lose. Remember that Ash that's why I am here in the first place for my own arrogance." I told him, which he nodded in agreement and we made our way to Viridian Forest, it may be out of my character to be the guy with words of wisdom but it honestly felt slightly nice not being the one to receive words of wisdom from others. We enter the forest and every second we saw a bug like Pokémon walk past then run in tear from seeing me. Pikachu turn to me.

"Please stop scaring them off Sonic." He said to me and so did Ash, it starts to get annoyed with them then I yelled at them.

"Like I choose to be like this, secondly I am not doing it on purpose. I but water Pokémon run when they see you Pikachu." I said to them but then I sense danger nearby then I heard a melt sound and the sound of a blade cutting through the air. I quickly grabbed the blade before it could cut Ash or Pikachu in half, then took it out of the person's hand and grab the grip of it and aim the blade a few inches away from the person's throat. My training with caliber is still in my memory he probably says it would need work. The person was surprised by a Charizard able to use a katana at extreme accuracy, then Ash said.

"Hey, Samurai nice to see you. Wait were you going to attack me like last time!?" yelled Ash at the end, the Samurai guy turn to ash and then said.

"Well yeah, I always…" he stops when he saw my angry face and me pulling back on the sword ready to strike. He finished with.

"No, I would never use my sword on your trainer." He said probably about to piss in his pants when I swung his sword but I didn't hit him then I sheath his sword into his sheath on his hip. Then I walk away and everyone looks at me in awe. Then Ash and the Samurai guy got ready to have a Pokemon battle as it called on this earth.

The first Samurai guy first Pokémon is a one called Butterfree. Then Ash Pokémon he chooses to use was Larvitar. Samurai guy went first with his Butterfree to use confusion, which sends Ash's Pokemon to a tree. Thankful Larvitar was still fit to fight and Ash then said.

"Larvitar counter with your rock tomb attack." He said to Larvitar, then butterfree was then almost crash from all the rocks that fell on it. Samurai counter with having his Butterfree use confusion again, but this time Larvitar avoid it by from what I am seeing... Blinking. Then Ash orders him to use Bite. That finish Samurai Pokémon and it fainted. I took Ash Pokedex and check on something, while grab it I notice Samurai call out a new Pokemon and I check it out from the Pokedex.

"Pinsir the stag beetle Pokémon, It grips prey with its powerful pincers and will not let go until the prey is torn in half." Said the Pokedex, that's pretty dark. Then I Search up Psychic moves. From my reading that Psychic moves missing has multiple reasons why it possible. Some Pokémon psychic can be effect by eye contact which is most common way Pokémon use psychic, but it said some have so strong psychic energy they can do it without eye contact. Then I look up and Ash Pokémon seem to be doing well against the Pinsir. So I thought I see what is this Pokémon is. Then the Pokedex then said.

"Unfezant the Proud Pokémon, Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. It was a female, it had the ability super luck. And moves like air cutter, night slash, steel wing, aerial ace." Said the Pokedex. Then I focus on the battle between Ash's Pokemon and Samurai's Pokémon. Unfezant was flying towards Pinsir and I guess it was using an aerial ace move. Samurai then order his Pinsir to counter with stone edge, it hurt Unfezant got hurt really bad from the attack, but she was still in fighting condition, Ash told Unfezant to counter with air cutter, and with that attack, it fainted Pinsir. Then Samurai summons another Pokémon, it looks like a scorpion, so I turn to the Pokedex for information about this Pokémon.

"Drapion the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, It takes pride in its strength. Even though it can tear foes apart, it finishes them off with a powerful poison." Said the very helpful Pokedex. Then Ash return Unfezant, and summon a new Pokémon, I think I saw him back at the lab but I don't remember all their names. So I need more wisdom from the Pokedex.

" Gible the land shark Pokémon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. It has the ability rough skin, has the moves Draco meteor, bite, dig, slash. This Pokemon was really small but it did have the type advantage over Drapion, Ash went first time with Gible using slash, the attack hit but Samurai counter with Drapion using ice fang, and it extreme powerful against GIble. Gible got was still falling to the ground then Ash order Gible to use Dig. The land shark dig into the earth, then strike under the Poison dark Pokémon, then Ash said to Gible.

"Finish Drapion off with Draco meteor with all you got." He yelled to His Pokemon. Then Gible launches an orange ball of energy to the air. Then it spilled into many orange orbs that were heading towards Drapion, it had a face that said he was pretty screwed.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

After the dust was clear the Scorpion Pokémon had fainted and so Ash won this battle. After they shook hands we continued are way out of Viridian Forest to what Ash said Pewter City. We continued to walk towards the exit, then a giant dragonfly came flying near us, it was looking at us with curiosity in his gaze, then he seems happy to greet us, Pikachu and this Bug Pokémon start to running around. Ash then pulled out the Pokedex.

"Yanma the Clear Wing Pokémon. By flapping its wings at high speed, it can fly freely through the air. Even sudden stops are no problem. The gender is Male. It has the ability Speed boost, signal beam, sonic boom, uproar, and wing attack." Said the Pokedex. Then I notice Pikachu and Yanma seem to get along, so I turn to Ash but he was already head of me. He had a Poke ball that caught both Pikachu's and Yanma's attention, then ash said to Yanma.

"Yanma do you want me to be your trainer?" Said Ash to the bug like Pokémon. The bug was surprised at first and thought for a moment. Then he nods yes, he would like to join us on our Journey. Ash toss the ball and I think you know the rest by now. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook a third time. Then it Bing and the bug Pokémon was caught. Ash did her classic catching pose which I just gave my common thumbs up I give to my friends back on Mobius. Then we continued on through the forest, then we finally saw the exit and we saw from what I guess Pewter City. It was slightly smaller than the size of Viridian City it so small that you can only tell if their standing right next to one another.

"Bring back old remembers right Pikachu." He asked Pikachu, Pikachu nodded and shouted in agreement then we continued to the city, it was in was almost the end of the day so we stop by the Pokémon center to heal up and prepare for the gym battle. While Ash talks with Oak about what Pokemon he was planning to use against from what I heard a person name Brock who is very likely the gym leader we are here to beat. We head to open field and Ash summon six Pokémon. The first one was Poliwhirl, next was Oshawott, and the other four Pokémon I don't know off.

"Oshawott the Sea otter Pokémon. The Scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the Scalchop for use as a blade. Its gender is Male. It has the ability Torrent. It knows moves like Water gun, razor shell, hydro pump, and aqua jet." Said the Pokedex. It has a lot of water moves but not many none water moves. Then the next Pokémon got his information read by the Pokedex.

"Boldore the Ore Pokémon. The evolve form of Roggenrola. Because its energy was too great to be contained, the energy leaked and formed orange crystals. It has the ability is Sturdy. The gender is female. It has moves like Rock smash, rock blast, iron defense, and bulldoze." It has a variety of moves and most of her moves, on to the next one.

"Torterra the Continent Pokémon. Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. This male Pokémon ability is Overgrow. It has moves like seed bomb, crunch, Synthesis, and rock climb." It has multiple types of moves which are very good. Now to the fourth Pokémon and Pokedex information about it.

"Pignite the fire pig Pokemon. The evolve form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power. It was male in gender. Its ability is Blaze. It has moves like flame charge, fire pledge, brick break, and bulk up." Then to the last Pokémon.

"Donphan the Armor Pokemon. The evolve form of Phanpy. Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily. This Pokémon is Male in gender. Its ability is Sturdy. It has moves like rollout, Defense curl, fire fang, and earthquake." This guy has some pretty good moves from the looks of them. I thought I leave and have Ash have all his focus on his Pokémon that be battling this Brock guy. So I went a walk around the city. I have been walking around this city for a couple minutes and right now I was in a park. I was about to leave then I heard someone say something directing towards me.

"I think you should head back to your trainer." Said someone that sound strangely familiar. I turn to see an old man that had black pants, a red shirt, he wore a lab coat over his shirt and he had a walking stick. Then I said to the stranger.

"I think my Trainer would be fine without me for a couple minutes," I told him and I continued to walk but before I went any farther the stranger came back with.

"I knew a friend of mine that if they ever need help. He would drop everything to help them, so if you're a really his friend you might want to go and help them," he said to me, I look away to think, maybe I should after all Ash has been nice to me this whole trip so far. I turn to thank the old man but he disappears, he looks strangely familiar, his mustache looks like egg mans but white in hair instead of orange and shorter in length and less spiky, he had glasses covering his eyes. Anyway, I head back to the group to help with their training for the gym battle.

 **Sonicdudes2000, Please check out Sonic Ghost of the future it's an amazing original Sonic story and had to references it and give it a shout out to it. hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ash VS Brock an earthen battle

**Sonicdudes2000, hope you enjoy this longer chapter and please like follow a favorite or even review all are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 8 Ash vs Brock earthen battle  
** **Ash POV**

Today was the day, I said in my head when I woke up the today ready to face my old friend in a rematch I been looking forward to it since entering the Prism league and heading towards his gym. When I got up I notice Sonic was still sleeping, he said last night he gave half of the team some advice and tips to help me and my Pokémon team win this important gym battle. I was tempted to go on ahead and challenge Brock I think it only fair to have Sonic at least watch me in this match. I shook him once, didn't move, shook again, and didn't move. I was about to shake him again then.

 **POW**

He punches me in the face which knocks me to my face, Pikachu saw it and was laughing at me getting almost knocked out cold. Sonic got up and look at me with an annoyed look on his face and said to me.

"Don't get in-between a Charizard and his nap Ash!" He yelled and basically went back to sleep, so I wait for Sonic to get up I thought it's a good idea to get something to eat before fighting Brock. When I head down to get a snack I heard someone shout something to me.

"Ash long time no see." Said a familiar, I turn to see brock standing there in the Pokémon center with me, I then said to him.

"Hey, Brock it has been while since we see each other, so you know that I have to battle you again so I can enter the Prism League," I said to him with a smile and so did Pikachu who was on my shoulder. Brock smiled and said he did know that then he said.

"Ash let's make this next battle interesting, If you win I give one of my Pokémon what do you say?" he told me, I was shocked and politely decline that offer then he continued with.

"I didn't mean Pokémon on my team I was more referring to Pokémon that one of my Pokémon help breed and I think you like the Pokémon that you'll get if you beat me, anyway see you at the gym for our long wait for a rematch." He said to me and left the Pokémon center. I got a quick snack so did the Pokémon team I plan to use against Brock, then I saw Sonic walking over to the table I was at and took a seat next to me, on his plate were two chili dogs and it seems like he is drooling, then in like a few second his plate was clean off, he then turn to me and ask.

"When are we going to the gym?" he asked me, and I said right now once I return the Pokémon to their respected Poke balls. We started to Brock gym which was north of the Pokémon center, after few minutes of walking we found the gym. We enter and we saw the arena was all ready for the fight, Pikachu and Sonic went to the upper floor to watch the match with all of Brocks siblings and his father watching this important match. Then this earthen battle began. Brock first Pokémon was surprised to me it was a Rhyperior, but I don't remember Brock ever had one, but I had a Pokémon good for this match, and that Pokémon was Torterra, not only is he's a grass type but he's also a ground type. Anyway, the first battle just began. Brock had the first move was him to use ice punch, but I told Torterra to use earthquake, Torterra stomp on the ground chasing a shockwave from the earth, when it hit Rhyperior and stop him in his tracks. Then I told Torterra to use seed bomb, and he launch a large seed at Rhyperior which exploded on contact with the Pokémon. Then I said out loud.

"Torterra use Rock climb with all you got," I told Torterra, he slam his front paws on the ground creating a mountain under Rhyperior then he charge straight at him with his front claws glowing white ready to strike. Then I notice that Brock was smiling and then said to me.

"Ash I been with you many years and I have seen a lot of your battles I basically know all your attack and all of them won't work, Rhyperior stops Torterra in his tracks," Brock shouted at his Pokémon after talking with me for a bit. Rhyperior use all its strength to stop Torterra in his tracks then he told Rhyperior to use ice punch causing serious damage to Torterra, but it didn't hurt my plan it help with my strategy, then I said that Torterra to use seed bomb at close range. Then came a boom after boom from all the explosive seed that Torterra was firing right at Rhyperior chest, eventually Rhyperior couldn't take it anymore and loosen his grip on Torterra which let Torterra slam his glowing claws on this rock and ground type Pokémon. The attack collision cause the mountain both were on to crumble into dust making unclear how things stand in this match, once it was clear we saw a pretty damage Torterra, and a fainted Rhyperior, Brock return Rhyperior to his Poke ball, then he summon an Aerodactyl, this is bad since it's a flying type. Brock first attack with his new Pokémon is to use acrobatic, it hit Torterra before even I could react with a counter attack. I told Torterra to use rock slide but Aerodactyl was too fast for the attack to hit, Brock order his Pokémon to end Torterra with an ice fang, I told Torterra to use rock slide again but it miss again an Aerodactyl ice fang attack connected. And Torterra is about to faint but I call him back for later, then I will call out my second Pokémon.

"Go Buiz….." I was about to call out Pokémon then one of the poke balls on my belt open and out came Oshawott who seem ready to fight, I knew what's going to happen already, Oshawott turn see's Aerodactyl and try to have Pikachu fight in his place but before he try to tag someone else in Sonic shouted at Oshawott.

"Oshawott doesn't quit, remember what I taught you last night use that and you can win Oshawott, I believe in you." He told Oshawott. He had a look of shock, then it also seems like he was about to cry, but finally he has a battle face on and enters the battle ready to make Sonic proud. I choose to go first with Oshawott to use the aqua jet attack to get close to Aerodactyl. Oshawott Aqua jet hit hard on the flying Pokémon. Then Brock told Aerodactyl to counter with another Acrobatic. I told Oshawott to use Hydro pump to stop him in his track but it didn't stop him and Oshawott got struck with Aerodactyl attacks sending him crashing down to the ground. Oshawott was hurting and Brock told Aerodactyl to use thunder fang on Oshawott, but I told Oshawott to use Razor shell, but he didn't draw his shell at all, then when Aerodactyl was about to strike he drew his shell on his chest faster than I could keep track off.

 **SHING!  
** And Oshawott appears behind Aerodactyl, then simply place his shell back on his chest, and that cause Aerdactyl to explode into a blue ball of energy sending dust flying everywhere. Once the dust was clear there laid a fainted Aerodactyl to everyone surprise but Sonic, I still wonder what Sonic taught Oshawott.

 **Flash Back  
** **Sonic POV**

While ash was training the others I notice Oshawott was practicing with his move I believe the move is called razor shell. I walk up to him and he stops training and looked up at me with a smile and greeted me with.

"Sonic nice to see you again." He said to me and I said it was nice to see him too. He then looked away embarrassed and then he asked me.

"Could you teach me Sonic? PLEASE!" he asked me almost screaming the please part of what he said. I was shocked then I ask what he wants me to teach him. And he told me that he would like to teach him swordsmanship since Pikachu mention I was skilled with that Samurai guy's blade. I agree since now I have a use of that swordsmanship I learn with Caliber in my journey to become the knight of the wind. Oshawott will be using his razor shell move to practice, I just a big branch that's almost as long as Samurai's sword. And I practice so swings and slash and taught him some more moves and I promise that I'll teach him more moves next time but for now, practice those moves.

 **Flash Back End**  
 **Ash POV**

I ask him about what he taught him later anyway Brock return Aerodactyl, then he called his next Pokemon which was a Tyranitar. Oshawott was about to run away then he shook his head and was ready to fight his next opponent, Brock calls the next attack which is having Tyranitar to use thunder punch. Oshawott uses his shell in an attempt to block the punch. But it still almost sends Oshawott flying, I told Oshawott to counter with hydro pump, the water attack was counter with Tyranitar countered with Sandstorm shielding him from the blast. Then he charges at Oshawott by using Aerial ace, I told Oshawott to use Razor shell to counter.

 **SHING!**

Oshawott attack connects but Tyranitar attack connects as well. Oshawott was very weak and didn't seem like he won't be lasting any longer. And he fell and fainted, I return Oshawott and I got out my next Pokémon. The next Pokemon I called out was Pignite who is fighting type which is good for Tyranitar types. The sandstorm was still on the field though but I told Pignite to use flame charge not only to do some damage but also increases his speed, he collide with Brocks Pokemon but Brock had to counter with another sandstorm launching Pignite back. Then I told Pignite to use bulk up to increase not only his offense and his defense, Brock told Tyranitar to use earthquake while I told Pignite to use fire pledge, Pignite attack cause Tyranitar to explode and the earthquake to roughen Pignite up pretty bad. Once the dust clears the Tyranitar was pretty badly damaged, then both I and Brock shouted at our respected Pokémon.

"Pignite use the brick break attack !" I yelled while Brock yelled.  
"Tyranitar use thunder punch!" shouted Brock. Both Pokémon charge at each other, Pignite with one of his fist glowing light blue energy. While Tyranitar had an electrified fist, then both their punches collide causing with the other fist.

 **BOOM!**

Their punches colliding cause an explosion, once the dust clear Pignite was only one still standing, Tyranitar fainted. Brock return Tyranitar and called his fourth Pokemon which turn out to be Kabutops, I told Pignite to use Brick break, but Brock told kabutops to counter with aerial ace, it was quick and it was too fast for Pignite to attack back. This time I told Pignite to use flame charge it may not do much damage it least gets faster. But kabutops counter with aqua jet and it over power Pignite attack. And my Pokemon fainted and I choose my next Pokemon. It was Torterra who was in slightly better shape but not much. I told Torterra to use seed bomb but Kabutops dodge all of the attacks so I had to change tactics, Kabutops then use an aerial ace attack, but I shouted to Torterra

"Use the wood hammer attack with all you got!" I told Torterra to use one of its attacks. Then Torterra claw turns into a green glowing hammer that smashes Kabutops to the roof of the gym and then crashes down to the ground, Torterra was now taking recoil from wood hammer attack. Brock told Kabutops to use X-scissors. The attack hit and Torterra went down but he did serious damage to him heck he is slightly slower now. I return him to his ball and call my next Pokémon, it was my Pokémon Boldore who might have a type disadvantage but I believe she can finish of this Pokémon that once a fossil. Brock told Kabutops to use aqua jet and I told Boldore to counter with a rock smash before Kabutops aqua jet hit Boldore punch him away, then I told Boldore to finish him with the Bulldoze attack, and with that Kabutops was finished off. Brock return him and called out his once Onix but now Steeilx. I told Boldore to use bulldoze, it connects but it did little to no damage, Brock told Steeilx to use iron tail, I told Boldore to counter with rock smash but it was overwhelmed by the iron tail attack. Boldore fainted, I had to call out my next Pokemon which was Donphan. Brock told Steeilx to use iron tail, but I told Donphan to use rollout to avoid it and ride on top of Steeilx, Donphan spun up and rolled away from Steeilx attack and then jump on Steeilx and then rolled up to its head and collide with his face, though it didn't do much damage. But told him to use fire fang next. It connects and did serious damage but Brock counter with Steeilx using Stone edge, it did serious damage to Donphan. Then I told Donphan to use Earthquake. The attack was enough to finish off Steeilx, Brock called him back and he called out his last Pokémon which was a Golem. I told Donphan to use rollout, then Golem was told by Brock to use Earthquake. It did serious to Donphan even sending him flying. Then Brock told Golem to use Giga impact and with that, it finished Donphan off. So I return Donphan and I called out my last Pokemon, it was Buizel, you probably confuse why Buizel is here and not Poliwhirl, well that's a long story.

 **Flashback yesterday**

Before I and Sonic call it a night then I got a call from Oak and said to me."Ash, I think your Poliwhirl want to be back at the lab." He told me, which made wonder what he meant, then I ask what he means then he told me.

"Ash I think your Poliwhirl want to be back at the lab." He told me, which made wonder what he meant, then I ask what he means then he told me.

"The Poliwags seem to want to hang out with their family that finally arrive. Also, I think he would like to reunite with his family." He told me, and I do agree he would rather do that over fighting in the next gym battle. So I switch Poliwhirl for Buizel since he lost to Volcanion want to train and fight again. When I send him out so Sonic can meet him he played the Pokedex.

"Buizel the Sea weasel Pokemon. It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on. He has the ability Swift swim and gender is Male. He knows moves like ice punch, aqua jet, iron tail, and Sonic boom." Sonic agree he would be a good stand in for Poliwhirl in this gym battle.

 **Flashback ended.**

Anyway, Buizel was ready to prove he was the right choice to bring for this gym. I told Buizel to hit strong and fast with Sonic boom which does fix damage all the time, Brock told Golem to use thunder punch, and I told Buizel to use ice punch. Buizel punch hit first but Golem still connects with his punch as well, then I told Buizel to use Aqua jet. It connects and did serious damage but Brock told Golem to use rollout to counter. Buizel try to stop Golem from running over him and he was losing ground and slowly giving up. Then I shouted at Buizel.

"Don't give up Buizel. I now you can do it give all you got!" I shouted at him and Pikachu and Sonic were cheering him to continue to fight on. The Buizel smile at the cheering and began to glow bright Blue. He was evolving. He was now a Floatzel. I play the Pokedex to get more info on Buizel evolve form.

"Floatzel the sea weasel Pokemon. The evolved form of Buizel, It floats using its well-developed flotation sac. It assists in the rescues of drowning people, it still has the swift swim ability. It learns new moves like crunch, brick break, and scald." Said the Pokedex. Floatzel held Golem in place with ease, then he shot a powerful blast of hot water at Golem pushing to back, it must have just used its new move Scald for the first time. Then told to Floatzel to finish Golem with an Ice punch. And with single punch Golem has been defeated. And beaten Brock, unlike the last time we fought as trainer and gym leader. After we shook hand for a good match and return are Pokemon and got them all healed up, brock took my Pokedex and place what looks like a thumb drive into a USB port on the Pokedex, after a few second the Pokedex made a ring sound and Brock pull the thumb drive out and then he grabbed a Poke ball and handed it to me along with my Pokedex then told me.

"That was data so when they scan your Pokedex they can make sure you did fight eight gym leader also it seems you got the data to track your fights you have done, anyway the Pokémon I promise to you if you beat me. When you go to Pokemon center let him out and see what it is." He said to me. I wave goodbye me, Sonic and Pikachu head towards the Pokemon center. Once I reach there I let out the Pokemon Brock got me it was a Mudkip, then I felt something in my bag shaking and then out of my bag came a Pokemon head the egg must have just hatched and all three of us didn't even notice or hear the egg hatch. Sonic pull out the little bugger and place him next to the Mudkip, so I use Pokedex to see what they got. I started with the one I already know.

"Mudkip the Mudfish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. It's male in gender and has the ability torrent. It knows moves like the tackle attack, water gun, ice ball and bite." Then I went to the next Pokemon.

"Deino the Irate Pokemon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. It's male in gender and has the ability hustle. It knows moves like dragon rage, tackle, fire fang, and bite." Said the Pokedex. This journey just keeps getting more and more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9 Sonic faces the music

**you enjoy this chapter, following, favoriting and even reviews are** **appreciated.**

 **Chapter 9 Sonic faces the music  
** **Sonic POV**

After ash sends some of his Pokémon back to the lab and bringing new ones in his team, we head off towards what he calls MT Moon. On the way ash got challenge by a Pokémon trainer, the stranger's Pokémon was a new Pokémon so Pokedex information is needed.

"Hippowdon the heavyweight Pokémon. It is surprisingly quick to anger. It holds its mouth agape as a display of its strength." The Pokedex reported. Then Ash called out a Pokedex, it was a new one so the Pokedex was needed again.

"Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon, its ability is torrent and is male in gender. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury. It now the moves like the water gun attack, bite, ice fang, water pulse." Told by Pokedex, then the battle began, the stranger told his Hippowdon to use thunder fang, but Ash counter with Totodile using water gun, the water attack connect stopping the ground type in his tracks, then the challenger told Hippowdon to use earthquake, the ground type Pokémon stomp a foot into the ground create shockwave energy heading towards Totodile, the shockwave sent Ashes little friend flying high in the air, then I turn to ash and I saw that familiar smirk and he order Totodile to use water pulse on Hippowdon. When it connect it caused an explosion that covers Hippowdon in dust and it made it unclear if Hippowdon can still fight. When it cleared up Hippowdon was fainted and unable to continue to fight. The trainer calls his Pokémon and called it back, then call out a new Pokémon that's also new to me. So I pull out the Pokedex and then it said.

"Mightyena the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs." Said the Pokedex about the new Pokémon. Ash return Totodile then call out a familiar Pokémon named Yanma. This was Ashes first battle with this Pokémon so hopefully, he does well. Ash went first with Yanma using silver wind, then bug flapped his wing sending an energy gust of the wind at the dog-like Pokemon. It slightly pushes the Mightyena back, his paws were sliding over the ground pushing up dirt slightly, after Ashes pPokemonattack was over the stranger told Mightyena to counter with fire fang, then Ash told Yanma to use quick attack. Both collide with each other, both Pokémon were sent flying from colliding with each other, then Ash told Yanma to use uproar and it connect with Mightyena, but this dog Pokémon was to stupor to faint and so the stranger told Mightyena to use Giga Impact, before the attack connect Ash told Yanma to use detect and counter with silver wind to end this battle. So with the attack he detected and avoids Mightyena attack, Mightyena caused an explosion on the ground, then Yanma used the attack that Ash order him to use, creating more dust after the dust is clear Mightyena was finally down. The stranger returns his Pokémon and was ready to call out his third and final Pokémon. It was like that turtle from before but smaller but with a fluffy tail so it was up to the Pokedex to explain it to me.

"Wartortle the Turtle Pokemon. Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler." Said the Pokedex. Then ash turn towards Pikachu on his shoulder, and Pikachu nodded and then went into battle, I wonder what's special of the Pikachu race, so I will use the Pokedex to get information on the Pikachu race.

"Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon and the evolve form of Pichu. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. It has the ability static, its gender is that of a male. It knows moves like the thunderbolt, iron tail, quick attack, and volt tackle." So Pikachu is pretty good especially Ashes Pikachu, no wonder team rocket after this Pokémon. The stranger told his Pokemon to use skull bash, then ash told Pikachu to dodge and Pikachu nodded and charge the turtle Pokémon. Before Wartortle attack collides with my small yellow friend Pikachu jump over him on his shell and front flip off his shell, while Pikachu was spinning in the air the stranger told Wartortle to use water gun, then ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt. Both Pokemon attacks connected with the other causing an explosion in the air. Then I heard Ash tell Pikachu to use Volt tackle. Then Pikachu landed on the ground and ran straight at Wartortle, then he was soon cover in yellow electric energy and he was moving faster too fast for the random trainer to react, Pikachu attack connect sending the other trainers Pokemon flying into a tree breaking it in half. Then I turn to Pikachu, he was then in serious pain, so I guess as a price for that powerful damage of the attack, the downside of it is that you take damage from the attack afterward. Then Wartortle seem to walk it off pretty well but he was still in bad shape, the other trainer told his Pokemon to use aqua jet, but Ash told Pikachu to use a move called the electro ball, then on his bolt like tail came to life a ball of electric energy, then Pikachu swish his tail sending the ball of electricity to Wartortle and when it connect it exploded. Once the dust clear Wartortle has fainted. After Ash shook hands with the other trainer and we continued our way to MT Moon, after a while me and Pikachu sense that someone is following us, then a bush started to moving like crazy, Ash also notice this and got ready for anything. Then out came a Pink Pokemon, it was round with short arms and feet, it had light blue eyes and kind off hair on top of its head, it also had what looks like a microphone. I was to ask who this is and I turn to see Ash and Pikachu were gone, I wonder why they ran away. Then it started to sing, it was beautiful then I started to feel sleepy, then my world went black and I was in the world of dreams.

 **Ash POV**

After I saw Jigglypuff I and Pikachu ran for the hills because we didn't want to deal with that Pokémon ever again. After we ran about a mile or two away we realize we left Sonic behind and we head back but he made sure if Jigglypuff was still there. When we came back we only saw Sonic laying there with Jigglypuff scribbles on his face. I return him to his Poke ball then I continued to MT Moon. After walking for about half an hour we made it to the MT Moon Pokémon center, I went in and I heal my Pokémon and change some of my Pokémon. Before I was about to leave I heard someone say.

"Ash it's been a long time hasn't it." Someone said the voice did sound familiar. I turn to the source of the person speaking, it was Seymour, his hair was shorter but he was gaining some hair on his face. I smile and greeted him, it was nice to see him as well as chat for a bit as we left the Pokémon center after I healed my Pokémon. Then he turns to me and asks me.

"Ash if you wouldn't mind I would like you to join me, its Clefairy breeding season and I would like some help to make sure nothing goes wrong during it, I just need you for an hour because many of my assists are gone because I sent them to get things to treat the newborn Cleffa, so will you help an old friend?" he asked me. I agree since it would only last and hour which leaves me plenty of time to finish the trip to the next town where the next gym is located. Before we went I let Sonic out since he is very likely up, when he was summoned I forgot he still had marker on his face, me, Seymour and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at him, he was confused then look at his reflect in the water, he then zoom back into the Pokémon center and insane speed cracking the windows somewhat and causing the ground under his feet to crack from his insane speed. He came back all clean up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"ILL KILL THAT PINK B****CH AND ILL F***K HER UP WITH HER OWN F***ING ASS HOLE!" he a screamed saying very disgusting things to all are shock and horror. He took a deep breath and said he was good and we head into MT Moon. After a few minutes of walking, we reach the entrance of MT Moon and we went through it, it was pretty hard to see through the cave so Sonic use his tail to light the way through the caverns. After a while of us wondering around the cave then a random Zubat swoop down and try to attack us, but Sonic just up and punch the bat in the face causing it to see stars, so I threw an empty Poke ball, it hit its forehead and absorb the bat Pokémon into red energy and absorb it inside it and fell to the grown. It shook once, it shook for a second time, and it shook for the third and final time. Then it made a classic sound that lets you now that you caught the Pokémon. I picked it up and use the Pokedex to see the detail of this Pokémon.

"Zubat the Bat Pokémon, it has the ability called Infiltrator and its male in gender. It knows moves like wing attack, leech life, feint attack, and supersonic." Said the Pokedex told me about this new Pokémon. We continued towards where the Clefairy are located in the MT Moon. After a few minutes of walking until we finally reach the Clefairy place and we saw many Cleffas, Clefairys, and even Clefables dancing around a large Moonstone that as big as I remember it being. We saw many of the Clefables and Cleffa were sleeping probably from them giving birth and their children are sleeping with their parents. It was nice to see them, even Sonic was smiling probably from the seen before us and theses fairy Pokémon dancing around the giant Moonstone. Then we heard something coming our way and it didn't seem friendly

 **Sonic POV**

I turn to the source of the stomping that coming our way, out from one of the case was a giant fire like Pokémon, so I use the Pokedex to understand what it was.

"Magmortar the Blast Pokémon. From its arm, it launches fireballs hotter than 3,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Its arm starts to melt when it fires a whole barrage." Said the Pokedex, so it was a fire Pokémon so Ash can easily beat this, but for some reason, it was smiling then it said.

"Come on out my small pink friend." It said to someone that near the Moonstone. Then out came that Pink b***h from before and she started to sing, everyone fell to sleep but this time I am really fighting against this Pokémon music that puts people to sleep. But for some reason the wild Magmortar seem unaffected by the Pokémon singing, it charge at me and punch me in the face with from the looks like thunder punch, then he punch me again and then again, I was about to go to sleep and pass out, he was about to punch me again but I block and grabbed his punch, and I use the last of my strength to beat the shit out of this Pokémon, I punch him in the face, then again. He try to punch me but I dodge and punch him the stomach creating a mini shockwave from the force of my blow, the blow cause the Blast Pokémon to stagger and having trouble breathing, then I felt strange energy coming from me, it was similar to chaos energy but it was more calm and pure positive unlike chaos energy is both negative and positive energy mixed to gather and what energy is use depend on the user and their true colors in their heart. Then the energy seems to be going towards my left hand then a small sphere of energy formed, then I threw the sphere of blue energy at the wild Pokémon when it collides it didn't explode instead it push the fire Pokémon through the open roof and send it flying high to the sky like Team Rocket. All was left was to deal with this pink Pokémon and get my sweet revenge. Then I went towards Ash bag and toss and empty ball at Jigglypuff, I might have thrown it pretty hard causing the Pink Pokémon to lose it balance before it was sucked into the Poke shook one, shook twice, then shook thrice, then it made a small jingle and I went over and put it on the last empty spot for a poke ball to be on. Then I went down finally given to the effect of the song that makes people sleepy, then my world went black I was out.

 **Ash POV**

I woke up with Pikachu shaking me but I was ready to get up. Then he upends electrified me to wake me up, it didn't hurt after taking so many from the many years we been on our journey through Kanto. Once I got up we got Seymour up and I notice that the wild Magmortar attacking us, also Sonic was out cold and that a cursed Jigglypuff is nowhere in sight. Also, that Pikachu was talking with a Clefable, it must be the same Clefairy that Pikachu befriend when we first came many years ago, but behind the Clefable was a baby Cleffa that seem to be a bit shy. Then the Clefable push its child towards me and Pikachu, and then Seymour said."It seems she wants you to bring her child along with you," Seymour told me. I turn to it and after it look at me for a bit, then it smile at me and nodded clearly wanting to join me on my quest, then I grabbed an empty Poke ball and toss it at the small Pink Pokemon, it hit and bounce off the fairy Pokemon then absorb it into it and landed on the ground. It shook once, it shook a second time and shook a third time. Then it made a Jing sound telling me that Cleffa was caught. Picked it up then I use the Pokedex has to say about this Pokemon.

"It seems she wants you to bring her child along with you," Seymour told me. I turn to it and after it look at me for a bit, then it smile at me and nodded clearly wanting to join me on my quest, then I grabbed an empty Poke ball and toss it at the small Pink Pokemon, it hit and bounce off the fairy Pokemon then absorb it into it and landed on the ground. It shook once, it shook a second time and shook a third time. Then it made a Jing sound telling me that Cleffa was caught. Picked it up then I use the Pokedex has to say about this Pokemon.

"Cleffa the star shape Pokémon, it has the ability cute charm, and its gender is female. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day when these Pokémon quench their thirst with the morning dew. It knows moves like pound, magical leaf, and copycat." Said the Pokedex and I place it on my Poke ball belt, then I said goodbye to Seymour and the many fairy type Pokemon and I return Sonic to his Poke ball, once we reach the other end of MT Moon Pikachu was trying to say something to me, he jump off my Shoulder and tap on my leg near my Poke ball are held on my belt, that was when I realize I had an extra Poke ball, so I pull out the Pokedex and see what it is.

"Jigglypuff the Balloon Pokemon and the evolve form of Igglybuff. It has the cute charm ability, the gender of this Pokemon is female. When this Pokémon sings, it never pauses to breathe. If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep, Jigglypuff cannot breathe, endangering its life. It knows moves like sing, double slap, rollout, and fire punch." So that's where Jigglypuff went but how was it caught? Anyway, I and Pikachu continued towards Cerulean City to face the second gym leader I need to face to enter the Prism League.


	10. Chapter 10 Sonic goes berserk

**Chapter 10**  
 **Misty's POV**

Today was like any other day, my sisters have performances and depending on the performances I can join them in it. Between the performances, I can have a gym battle or two with people that came for the badges, not for the show. And so far I haven't had anyone that has easily beaten me without having at least one Pokémon fainting. There was one, in particular, I am getting a little annoy with because he thinks his Pikachu can wipe out my two Pokémon but it never works and his only other Pokémon is a chameleon. I do hope he beat me soon because I am getting tired of his shit at this point. Since this one of those days where no one came to face me since I just dealt with that guy, I wish he just beat me already. So I choose to go to the Pokémon center and train with some of the Pokémon I don't usually use in battle since I am now a full-time Gym leader. When I enter I heard someone say at one of the tables.

"I just saying why can't you use Pikachu like that one guy, sure he hasn't beat her but your Pikachu is a hundred times better than his." The stranger said to someone. Then I heard a Pikachu talking then the person respond with.

"Don't give me love blooms on the battlefield bullshit Pikachu this is important for him." the strange voice said likely to a Pikachu. When I went to the table I saw Ash! Pikachu! And Charizard? Then to my surprise, Charizard started to talk.

"Okay, Pikachu I understand that love blooms on the battlefield speech now." He said and he was kind being sarcastic about it but I'm to shock that he just spoke English. Then ash said to me

"sorry about it I forgot to inform you ahead of time that Charizard isn't what he once was also he likes to be call Sonic, Sonic the Charizard." He said to me. Then I asked why he wanted to fight me? Then he explains that he is on a journey to enter the Prism League. And he to enter the need to win 40 of the fifty battle he has and also has to earn 8 badges from 8 different Gyms in a full 6 on 6 Full battle. Then I remember something and asked Ash if he had Bulbasaur with him and he said yes then I said to him.

"Do you remember Melanie? Well, she has a daycare in the city that she works why don't we stop by and say high and bring Bulbasaur with us." Before Ash could answer Sonic quickly said.

"I and Pikachu can bring him over and say hello for you while we are there. And while we do that why don't you two go out on the town and have some fun." Sonic said. Ash handed Bulbasaur Poke ball. Then I asked if Ash wants to see my sister next performances then go around and have fun. He agrees and we left the Pokémon center and we were about a good time.

 **Sonic POV**

After Ash left I choose are first stop is to officer jenny and ask if she knew where a daycare for Pokémon is in this city. When I went there I saw a map of the town we head to where it said the daycare would be. While we head there. On the way there Pikachu asked me.

"Why are we doing this? I mean it's nice Ash and Misty are hanging out but it would have been nice for us all to go like the old days." Pikachu said to me. Then I said to my electric mouse friend.

"Don't you see I set the stage perfectly them, a boy a girl out there in the city, Love not only blooms on the battlefield but it in the city as well," I said like it was poetry. But all I got from Pikachu is anime like sweat drop on his head then he said.

"I think you don't understand that Ash is pretty oblivious to things like romance, and girlfriends." He said to me. I could kind of tell he wasn't really lying so I knew my attempt for Ash to get a girlfriend unlike me was a complete failure. We still continued to the place and we saw a big house with a large front lawn and probably a larger backward to boot to. We walk up to the door. Then we knock on the door. After a few seconds of waiting for the door open, the door was open by a girl with dark blue hair with also blue eyes. She wore a red shirt under a… she looked at me and asked why a Charizard knock at her front door. And I answer her question with.

"Well I am Sonic and my trainer is Ash Ketchum and I brought an old friend of yours," I said to her as I let out my grass type friend, once he pop out he look around and once he notices Melanie he jump right into her arms and started to lick her face with happiness. She then asked us to come in and make ourselves at home. Pikachu and Bulbasaur played with the other Pokemon in the house, while I stood in the kitchen while I raid the fridge a bit but I quickly notice the food was all gone so I shut the door. Melanie then asked me.

"Sonic if you don't mine as you might have notice I am out of food, so could you come with me to help me carry the food back here with me," she asked me. I said yes and I heard from Pikachu and Bulbasaur that they will hold the fort for us as we go to the store. When we left the house. When we got of her lawn I asked her to jump on my back and I take her to the store. Once she did I zoom to the shop at incredible speed. When we reach the shop I stop and let her off and enter the store. I stood and wait outside for her. I thought about the past week of events that has to happen, which makes me wonder what happening to Mobius right now, then Melanie came out with a cart full of food. I grabbed the food and we walk back to her place. When we reach there we saw that Pikachu and Bulbasaur were hurt pretty badly. I look who had done this and it was… Damian! He was the same as I remember him last time. Abandoning me leaving me for dead. I dropped the food and stomp up to and I am about to put him in his place. But before I could react I had just got punched in the face and I was sent to the ground. When I look up it was another Charizard but it was black where I was orange and red where there is blue on me. He had red eye, unlike my light blue eyes. I then stood up and look the other fire type Pokémon and I knew I don't have a chance of winning.

 **Ash POV**

I and Misty just finish watching her sister do their performance and we were going to go around town check it out stuff and then head to Melanie place and say hello. After we check around we head to her daycare. When we reach them we saw Melanie trying to keep her Pokémon she is taking care of from the battle between Sonic and a shiny Charizard. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were watching clearly beaten pretty badly. Sonic was taking one hell of a beating from the shiny Charizard. Then I notice a figure behind the Shiny Charizard. It was Damian. I shouted to him.

"Damian why are you doing this!?" I asked him wondering what he has to gain in this fight. He turns to me and smile evilly and said to me.

"Well I came here to train my Shiny Charizard against theses weak Pokémon but this Charizard is proving too hard to put down. Say loser is this the same Charmander all those years ago you stole from me, well I guess I was right he is weak and a worthless Pokémon." He said to me then he turn to Melanie and the Pokémon she was trying to protect. The Shiny Charizard stomp towards then he started to be cover in flame and he was charging energy to one of his claws. I realize he was about to use the powerful fire attack Blast burn and its target is Melanie, her Pokémon, and her house. Before he could strike the ground a beam of green energy stop his fist from hitting the ground. Then a blast of electric join in. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were trying to stop the Pokémon's destructive attack. But it was almost not enough to stop the fire Starters attack. I kept cheering for Bulbasaur and Pikachu to give it they're all. Then we all heard Melanie crying saying her Pokémon to relax. Then Bulbasaur snaps and roar loud he also started to glow like he was evolving. He was and he evolves into an Ivysaur then with evolution which caught the Shiny Charizard off guard so Pikachu and the now newly evolve Ivysaur put all they have into their attack. Their combo attack was too much for the fully evolve starter to handle.

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

Their combined attacks cause an explosion that towers over most of the building on the street when the dust finally clear Shiny Charizard… was still standing. Damian laughed at us and said.

"You fools all you did was activate his blaze so you made it worse for you guys. Now Charizard use Blast burn with all you!" he told his Pokemon. But when the shiny Charizard raise one of his claws another claw grabbed and hold it still. It was Sonic but he had a dark aura surrounding him. Then Sonic tighten his grip on the other Charizard arm and went on to smash him into the ground multiple times. Then he lifts the Shiny Charizard up a bit then did something I never thought Sonic would do.

 **CRACK!**

He broke the other Charizards arm and we could hear his bone crack from over where we stood. Then Sonic then through the Charizard high into the air. Damian Charizard caught the wind in the air and started to hover in the air. When we look where Sonic was he was Shiny Charizard sent crashing to the ground and on top of him was Sonic. When I saw his eyes there were no eyes they were the same pupil-less eyes when he destroyed all those angry birds that attacked me a while ago. Then he grabbed the Charizard by his broken arm and he notices behind that Damian was running away. He then smiles evilly then he threw the Shiny Charizard at Damian. They collide and they were both knocked out but that wasn't enough for Sonic he then form a ball like an aura sphere but it was black and made from negative energy. He launches the attack at the two jerks.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

This sends Damian and his Shiny Charizard flying away like Team rocket. Sonic then roar like Charizard use to do, then he charges a flamethrower attack. Then I notice officer jenny was running towards us with her many Arcanine. Then Sonic turn to face them and blast them with a dark flamethrower as I call it. I sent out one Pokemon I was planning to save to fight Misty but Sonic might just destroy the entire City if we don't calm him down or stop him. Misty as well got a Poke ball ready as well. Then we call out are Pokemon. Mine was my fully evolve grass starter Sceptile who looked ready to fight. Misty called out a… Golduck so I guess Misty finally evolved her Psyduck. He looked ready to fight but when he saw Charizard he became slightly nervous like my Oshawott. Sonic turn to us, he then smirks demonically. I told Sceptile to use Night slash. Misty told her Golduck to use psychic. Golduck uses his attack and holds Sonic still. Sceptile charge Sonic and he then formed leaf blades but they glow black instead of green. The slash hit and before the second one hit, Sonic broke free of Golducks Psychic attack and he grabbed Sceptile attack. He then punches Sceptile in the stomach with a punch, then he threw him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground. Before Sonic could attack Sceptile again. Sonic was stricken in the back with a Hydro pump by Golduck. Sonic turn to Golduck clearly upset and one of his claws was pulsing with negative electric that was black. But before Sonic could charge Golduck. An Arcanine bites down on one of his arms causing Sonic to bleed slightly. Then we Officer Jenny shouted at us to leave and call our Pokémon back but then I shouted back at her.

"Sonic won't stop until he is calm down. Say do you have sleeping darts to put Pokémon to sleep? If you do get them out and bring the strongest you have and start shooting them at Sonic!" I told her, Jenny nodded and ran to her care to gear up to put Sonic to sleep. Sonic then use the Thunder punch he had which shock the Arcanine and knock him off. Then Sonic roar at the top of his lounges, then he started to pulse with more negative energy, his muscle started to grow on his arms. I soon realize he was going to use his max power Blast burn which could easily destroy Kanto entirely. Before he could slam his fist down, Sonic suddenly stop. Then he fell down and he starts to return to normal. Then I notice he had a dart on his back. Officer jenny walks over after calling back all her Arcanine to their Poke balls, she pulls the dart out of Sonics back. and then said to me.

" Sonic is going to be in the center for a day or two but also he getting tested to see if he is safe to be in the hands of a trainer like you." Then I notice an ambulance came and stop in front of Officer Jenny. Then Chansey came out the back and carry him inside the ambulance. It then drove off to the Pokémon center. After me and Misty call back Sceptile and Golduck we then help Melanie get the food in and calm down her Pokémon. While we did that I notice Ivysaur was sad in a corner. I know he didn't want to evolve but he had to save Melanie and her Pokémon. Before I could talk with Ivysaur but Melanie beat me to it and said to her old friend.

"I am proud of you Ivysaur. You did what you have to do, there is no shame in what you have done. You didn't need it to get stronger, but you wanted to evolve to save me and my Pokemon so there is no need to be ashamed of, so be that proud and the noble, because you evolve doesn't mean you have to change who you once were." She said to Ivysaur and then she hugged him and said she will miss him but told him she would be there for him in spirit. .Here speech made him happier and he looked ready to fight again. After I call Ivysaur back I, Misty, and Pikachu left Melanie and we head towards the Pokémon center. Misty had to head home but said she would be open for a full battle so she will be waiting for me tomorrow. Once I reach my room I made up my mind, I would check if I could check on Sonic if they say later I will go face misty then come back and see if Sonic okay.


	11. Chapter 11 Splashing Battle

**Sorry for the delay of chapters I have been dealing with some stuff but now I picking where I left up, sorry also if the style change I kind of wanted to start over but I really need to finish one this one really doesn't have many changes worth starting completely over so sorry if you like the old style. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11 aquatic battle**

We pick up our story with a younger trainer Ash Ketchum sitting at a table in the Pokémon center of Cerulean City thinking of his game plan against misty, he knew that his friend Pikachu won't help because he doesn't want to hurt Ash's "girlfriend" in quotes. He chooses six Pokémon that would be good against Misty and her aquatic Pokémon. His first one was Ivysaur since it's a great chance to see how strong he has become from evolving. His other Pokémon was Bayleef, it might not be the best of ideas to have three of the same type on any Pokemon team but with Misty and may other gym leaders you can get away with that, also Bayleef is all round good member of Ash's team so she won't hold the team down with a bad performance. His third Pokémon is Flaaffy, in case you're wondering how she evolves, she was training back at Oak's lab so she evolved to get ready for this gym battle. His fourth Pokémon will be Totodile because he needs some action and he didn't want to use too many grass types on his team. The fifth one will be Palpitoad and why he choose this well it's a water and ground type so it's a good defense against water types that Misty entire team is formed off. The last Pokémon is his strongest Grass Pokémon which is Sceptile, this was his strongest amongst these six and he will be really strong against most of Misty's Pokémon.

"Alright Pikachu lets fight Misty and maybe after we beat her, they'll let us visit Sonic and check up on him," Ash told to his first Pokémon as it sat on his shoulder and he left the center and started to head towards to the Cerulean Gym and to face Misty in a 6 on 6 full battle. Ash finally reach the Gym of Cerulean City and walk in, he saw the pool was open and platforms were in it and were prepared for the Gym battle against Misty. Ash got on one of the platforms and Misty got on her platform. Then their gym battle, Misty first Pokémon was her Lanturn, it's an electric and water type Pokémon so Ash will counter with Palpitoad since it's a ground type and it will be immune to Lanturn's electric attacks and its water attack won't do much damage. So the first battle began.

Ash told Palpitoad to use mud shot, then Palitoads its tongue pops out and he swung it around sending balls of dirt at the Light Pokemon, Misty Pokemon wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack so it took the attack head on, Misty told Lanturn to counter with dazzling gleam, it shot many shining lights on Palitoad, the attack hurt but it wasn't as powerful as Palpitoad's Mud shot to Lanturn was. Ash told his Pokemon to dive underwater to get up and close to Lanturn. Then Ash told Palpitoad to use sludge wave, Misty then said to Lanturn to use hydro Pump to counter the attack. But luckily for Ash at least Sludge wave was too quick of a counterattack so before Lanturn could release its hydro pump it was hit by Palpitoad's sludge wave. And it just getting better since it was also poisoned as well, then Misty told Lanturn to use dazzling gleam since it's the only attack Lanturn could use and do serious damage to Palpitoad, like last time it hurt but Ash Pokémon could still fight on.

"Alright, Palpitoad lets finish off Lanturn with your Mud shot attack," Ash said to his Pokemon. And repeated what it did for the attack, but this time Misty told Lanturn to use protect which canceled out mud shot, but it then felt damage from the poison. Misty then said it to use dazzling gleam again but this time ash told Palpitoad to counter with earth power. Then a blast of light brown energy explode from Palpitoad blocking dazzling gleam but also hitting Lanturn as well. This was enough to finish off Lanturn, so Misty return her Lanturn and called her next Pokémon which was Starmie, and Ash think he should switch out but really Palpitoad was meant to deal with Lanturn and all he loses is one Pokémon while misty is losing her new Pokémon from being seriously hurt, the positive outweighs the flaws of this choice so he will continue to fight with Palpitoad.

"Starmie use psychic with all you got!" Misty told her Pokémon to use. With Psychic Starmie send Palpitoad flying to a wall causing it to bounce off and land on the hard floor, Ash told Palpitoad to use hyper voice with all he had left, he shouted at Starmie almost knocking Starmie off its feet. Misty then told Starmie to finish it off with grass knot, with its Palpitoad and he fainted and was unable to battle. So it did turn out as good as Ash thought it could have gone but he did damage Starmie somewhat but his next Pokemon will finish it off for sure. Ash's next Pokemon is Ivysaur and look ready to fight, and it looks like this battle could go either way. Ash went first with Ivysaur using energy ball, Ivysaur then launches from his flower on his back a ball of green energy at the star shape Pokemon, it connects and exploded on Starmie.

"Starmie use Psychic again!" Misty said to her water Pokemon. But before Starmie attacks Ash told Ivysaur to use Leech seed, so before he was locked in Starmie's psychic grip he launches a small seed that hit Starmie and started to grow and vines grew over Starmies body, but not before Starmie send Ivysaur to a wall like Palpitoad early in this battle. But it was too late for Misty to counter leech seed it's attached to her water Pokemon and it won't get off until it faints which will keep Ivysaur in good shape for his next opponent. Ash then told Ivysaur to use Magical leaf, then Ivysaur launch razor like leafs but they glowed a mystical color, Misty told Starmie to dodge since she can't let her Pokemon go down so soon. But she didn't know that magical leaf can't be avoided since it just turns around and hit Starmie under water where it dives to avoid the grass attack, then it felt the pain of leech seed and Ivysaur felt the healing effects of leech seed. Misty then told Starmie to use Ice beam, Ash told Ivysaur to use solar beam which confuses Misty, it would take time for Ivysaur to charge up the attack, so a blue electric beam struck Ivysaur and it hurt the grass Pokemon but the evolve grass starter stood it's grown and kept charging up his attack, while Ivysaur was charging will getting hit by ice beam, Starmie was being drained from leech seed and Ivysaur was getting healed from leech seed. Then Ivysaur had fully charge solar beam and let it go. From the flower on his back came a large beam of green energy that swallowed ice bean Starmie. **BOOOOOMMMM!** Solarbeam caused a huge explosion. Once the dust was clear Ivysaur was tired but was still standing, but Starmie was fainted and unable to battle. It looks like Ash is in the lead so far, but Ivysaur won't last much longer because of taking the ice beam attack.

Misty called her next Pokemon which is a Lapras. This was bad since Ivysaur is not going to last much longer but also Lapras is an ice type so most of Ivysaur's attacks won't do much damage. Misty told Lapras to use ice beam to finish this but Ash wasn't going to let Ivysaur go down without a fight so he told him to use sludge bomb before Lapras could use ice beam it was hit by a barrage of sludge balls that explode on contact. But it wasn't enough since Lapras use ice beam again after sludge bomb was over. After the beam of ice hit Ivysaur he fell over fainted and unable to battle. Ash was in trouble since he did have a great way of taking it out and he didn't want to bust out Sceptile just yet so he went with a wild card. His next Pokémon was Flaaffy and Misty was in shock, this was ashes first electric Pokémon that wasn't Pikachu, Ash was worry since Flaaffy was easily the weakest member of the team but it could turn out will depend on how well she performs.

"Flaaffy use shock wave!" Ash told his electric Pokémon, then it shot blue bolts of electric that homed on Lapras and when it connect it serious hurt Lapras. Then Misty told Lapras to use Psychic and like the last two times Flaaffy was sent into a wall and she bounce off it, then Flaaffy use Power gem, then a red beam was launch from Flaaffy's mouth and hit Lapras doing serious damage, then both order their Pokemon to use an attack, Misty told Lapras to use ice beam. While ash told Flaaffy to use thunderbolt. Both attacks were launch, both it hit, and both were seriously hurt, but Lapras became stunned so it was time for Flaaffy to finish this off. "Flaaffy uses Thunderbolt once more," Ash said to his Pokémon. Flaaffy releases a bolt of electric energy at Misty's Pokemon shocking and hurting it seriously, then Lapras fell down and was unable to battle. Ash hugged Flaaffy saying she did great for her first real gym battle. Misty started to realize Ash was slowly taking the win, so she had to step up her game and really test Ash. Her next Pokemon was Jellicent, it might be a water type but Flaaffy was seriously hurt and she doesn't have many moves to counter Jellicent's ghost type part of the Pokemon.

"Jellicent use sludge wave," Misty told her Jellicent what move to use. Then it fires a blast of sludge at Flaaffy blasting to a wall and holding her up until the attack was over and fell to the ground. Then Ash told Flaaffy to use thunder her strongest electric attack, once she unleashes her strongest attack Misty told Jellicent to use protect, then to counter with shadow ball. So its uses protect to create a shield to protect it from Flaaffy's thunder attack, then send a ball of black energy at Flaaffy sending it flying. Once it landed it has fainted and is unable to continue battling so Ash called her back. Ash was shocked of how Misty battle strategy became more aggressive so Ash change plans a focus on getting it over as quick as possible and more dodging.

He then called out Totodile to the field. At first might not be the best choose but Totodile knows at least two dark moves and has a wide of moves to fight back this floating jellyfish with a crown and a mustache. Ash then told Totodile to use crunch, so Totodile charge at Jellicent and he jump up close to the dual type Pokemon of water and ghost. Then its crunches on one of Jellicent's tentacles. The Jellyfish like Pokemon try to get the small water starter off one of his tentacles. Once it got off Misty told Jellicent to use energy ball, Totodile was hit by Jellicent energy ball attack, Ash told Totodile to use aerial ace to get closer, after aerial ace hit Ash told Totodile to use shadow claw, then Totodile claw started to be cover in black energy and it was in the shape of a claw. Misty then said to Jellicent to use energy ball again. And like last time Totodile was sent back from Jellicent grass attack. When Totodile landed on the ground it tries to get up but it was finding it pretty difficult. Ash said to his water starter. "Totodile don't give up, we can win you just got to believe in yourself," Ash said to Totodile, then Totodile started to glow, it was evolving.

Once it stops glowing Totodile was replace with a slightly taller version with a red fin on its forehead and more tan color parts on his body. Totodile evolved into Croconaw and look ready to fight as it dance flip back on a platform in the pool and spin like a dance and face Jellicent and the battle began again, Ash told his evolve Croconaw to use crunch, like before it bit down on one of the tentacles of Jellicent but this time he through the water ghost Pokemon into the air, when fell back to the platform under him he jump back up and when he got closer to the falling Jellicent he use shadow claw. And with that Jellicent was taken down and is unable to battle. Misty was to shock of Totodile evolution by the time she recovers it was too late to counter attack. Misty called her fifth Pokémon which is Quagsire and this is a bad match up since Croconaw doesn't have any move that is super effective against ground and water types.

Misty went first with Quagsire using sludge wave, so Croconaw was hit by a blast of sludge almost pushing him off the platform he was on, the attack stop and Croconaw was seriously hurt so Ash try to have Crocnaw use an attack so at least it went out fighting but Misty wasn't going to let that happen since she told him to do it again and like before Croconaw was hit by a blast of sludge and was push back. But this time Croconaw didn't get back up but instead, he fainted and was unable to battle. So has like Misty was down to his last two Pokémon on each of their player's team, Ash next Pokemon was his loyal Bayleef and she looks ready to fight for him.

"Bayleef use your energy ball attack," Ash told his Bayleef what move she should use. Quagsire was hit with energy ball and it serious hurt him since he has a four times weakness to grass attacks, Misty realize she need to have Quagsire finish Bayleef off face or she might have a huge disadvantage with her final Pokemon, so she told her Quagsire to use ice beam, the ice beam was super effective against Bayleef but it wasn't enough. Ash then told Bayleef to use attract hoping that Quagsire was a male or this was a waste of an attack. And it was because it was a girl and Bayleef was hit again with ice beam, Bayleef won't last much longer so Ash told Bayleef to use energy ball with all she got, Misty said the same thing but for Quagsire to use ice beam instead. Both attacks hit the other. BOOOMM! And both cause huge explosions when the dust was clear the results were shocking. Both were knocked out and unable to battle, so it was up to their last Pokemon to take it home. Misty last Pokemon was Golduck and it ready to fight, Ash was still surprised Misty got Psyduck to evolve and also become a pretty good fighter. Ash last one was his strongest grass Pokemon which is Sceptile and it was ready to end this and to test some new tricks it's learned since the Sinnoh league.

"Golduck use ice beam," Misty told her Golduck, but Ash told Sceptile to dodge and use energy ball. Sceptile jump over Golduck ice beam attack then launch a ball of green energy at Golduck, Misty then told Golduck to use psychic and send Sceptile to the wall, but unlike the others Sceptile landed on the wall with his feet, Ash told Sceptile to use a fusion of leaf blade and leaf storm, so Sceptile jump off the wall and a hurricane of leafs formed around him, then the leafs on Sceptile wrist formed green energy blades and then Sceptile zoom towards Misty water type Pokemon. She then told Golduck to use protect to avoid Sceptiles attacks, but Sceptile just sent his hurricane of leafs ahead of him towards Golduck, protect work and cancel out leaf storm, but it didn't stop Sceptile's lead blade attack. With the attack send Golduck flying, while in air Misty told Golduck to use ice beam on Sceptile. The attack struck Sceptile in the back hurting him pretty badly, then Ash told Sceptile to end this with a full power energy ball, Golduck then use the hyper beam attack to counter. Both attacks collide, both Pokémon were now in a beam struggle and neither was giving up.

"Sceptile use the solar beam attack with all the energy you got!" Ash said to Sceptile. Then the small orbs on the back of Sceptile started to glow and absorbing energy. Once he fully charges his attack and fires his solar beam attack. The grass attack overwhelm Golduck and then came a large? **BOOOOMMMMMM!** A large explosion, once the smoke was clear on the ground laid Golduck on the ground fainted and unable to battle. So Ash won this battle so after saying goodbye he picked up Pikachu who was sitting on the sidelines and ran to check on Sonic. When he got there he notices officer jenny was there, when she notice him she asked. "Ash did you take Sonic out of his room without permission!?" Jenny asked Ash. He answers no because he was in a gym battle with misty the hold time. So he figures that Sonic ran away, but the question remains why he ran away.


	12. Chapter 12 The Sunrise of a New Life

**Chapter 12 The Sunrise of a New Life**

While Ash was Dueling Misty in the previous Chapter Sonic was in his room thinking of what he has done in his Dark transformation and what he would have done if he wasn't stopped. He realizes he is too dangerous to be around Ash and he had get some control over his new body before he can even chance being close to Ash, he also theories that because he is Charizard and they are more warrior-like then Hedgehogs so that's a likely reason he went dark form so easily. It also didn't help that Charizard's old trainer that abandon him, left for dead showed up, which was thing that made Sonic snap and transform into Dark Sonic. So snuck out from the hospital room through the room and started to wonder the forest around the city. then he hear something moving and the sound of metal clashing together, out from the trees and leaves came a bird-like Pokemon, sadly Sonic left the Pokedex with ash so he had no clue what it was? It was small compared to him, it was tan in color with spots of a light red color, and it had three claws for figures and had bird-like legs, fitting because it's a bird. It then notice Sonic standing by as it was about to walk past him. "Hello are you lost?" it asked and from its voice it was likely female. "No I am just wondering around." He said and he wasn't lying but the female chicken could tell something was up with this Charizard, true she only know Charizard's through their reputation but this wasn't even treating at all. She then asked Sonic to help her with some of the food she bought, so he carried most of the bags and she carry only one bag.

She led him to her master's place which is a small wooden house in the middle of the forest which had an open field that seemed big enough for a Pokémon battle but it seems it hasn't been used for a long time. Then Sonic notice that there was a man in his fifties was sitting in a rocking chair and a walking cane was within hand reach of the old man. The old man notices the two Pokemon coming towards him, so he got up with the help of his cane. "Combusken it's nice to see you got home safely, but who is this Pokemon you brought with you today." He asked his Pokémon. Before she could explain. "Well sir my name is Sonic and I was just helping Combusken with the groceries and I was about to head out anyway," Sonic said to the old man as he turns to leave. But before he could leave the old man asked Sonic. "You're are lost young one. Why not let us help you guide your way back." He said in a grandfather like of way that hasn't lost any energy even in his old age. Sonic was tempted to stop but simply said to the old man. "Look I am not lost but thanks for your help," Sonic said as he continued, then the old man said something that caught the fastest thing alive off guard. "You want to return to the past of an unfeeling journey that will leave you with an unfulfilling life." He said and his word pierces through Sonic like nothing he has ever felt before, when he thought his best bud Shadow had died, or when he realize he had failed to save Mobius, those words scared Sonic and he felt a pain worse than anything he has ever felt and more.

"How… how… did you… know that?" Sonic asked while stuttering clearly is shaken up by the old man's words about his past life. The old man simply said as he slowly walks over with his the help of his cane and his trusty Combusken. "I read your Aura. And it told me your past, or should both of your past life's," he said clearly sure in himself about how he got the information, but Sonic was wondering is what is Aura? Then old man gestured for Sonic to come inside and he agrees because he wanted answers and this old man could answer them. When Sonic enters the room he notices it was pretty open and there were many frames which contain badges that were a Miss Ketchum's house but they seem older than Ash's badges. The Old man sat in a rocking chair and gesture for Sonic to sit down on the floor. Sonic sat crisscross on the floor and Combusken did the same and she was on the old man left while his walking cane was on his right.

"You are a creature that is confusing and not sure want you to want to be. You must choose one of two paths you have set out, and once made you can never go back." The Old man said to him, Sonic started to absorb this information and know he has to choose who he is. Is he Sonic the Hedgehog or is Sonic the Charizard. He can't be both or neither, it has to be one or another. Then the old man then said something important to Sonic. "I was a Pokémon trainer very much like your trainer. Me and my trusty Pokemon beat many gyms and complete in many tournaments but once I try to challenge a champion… I lost… but instead of letting that lost consume me I realize I didn't want to be a Champion. Instead but instead I full the most happy when I teach other trainers what I have learn and help them learn what they really want to be and help them improve not only as a trainer but also as a person. And you already know that you just need to decide who you really are." He said finally finish his long speech to Sonic. Sonic then asked the Old Man. "how is just accepting who I am the key to get a hold of my new form and live happily ever after! I don't think it's that simple." Sonic said clearly unsure and Cleary thinking there is no way he can live down his greatest failure. He decided he needs to go out for a walk and left the house into the early morning night. The young Combusken followed Sonic even though her master told her to give him some space. She follows him to a large cliff that had a nice view of a sunset or a sunrise but right now the sun wasn't available, Sonic stood at the edge, at first Combusken thought he was going to off himself but then realize he was only doing it for dramatic effect.

"Look Combusken I know you're there so stop hiding and come out already," Sonic said to the once hidden Combusken, she did come out and stood behind him before she could ask a question Sonic said to really no one in particular. "I have spent most of my life being the hero that Mobius needed and wanted, and I could end that war multiple times but I didn't! Because deep down I knew if I did then my fans wouldn't care about me and I forget, in some time no will even know what I sacrifice to save Mobius. To be the person I wanted to be, I lost sight of the person I really am. I wanted to be the greatest!" he said at the end with one claw clenched. Then he loses his clenched claw and he lowers his head down in shape slightly and finishes with. "But I see now I took the easy and cowards way to fame. Now it's too late, I know what I really stand for." He finishes clearly sad, but then Combusken said to Sonic. "It's not too late, you can use what you have learned and moved forward. Think it like this Sonic, old sonic died that day, and New Sonic has been reborn you can change and do the things you wanted to do and become the things you wanted to become." She said to Sonic. Those words were guiding Sonic out of darkness which was his sadness and when he saw the sunrise. He knew this was the beginning of a new life.

Then his life flashes through his eyes, him stopping egg man for the first time, meeting Tails, meeting Knuckles, Meeting Sally, saving Amy, and meeting Shadow. Then Charizard's life flashes through Sonic's saw how ash saved Charizard twice, one when he was a Charmander and the other when he was a Charizard and all the battle that Charizard and Ash had together. This was the thing that finally made Sonic's mind. "You're right Combusken. I should stop feeling bad for myself, and I should help Ash achieve his dream after all he has done for me I should pay him back for his kindness!" Sonic said clearly knowing he wanted to help ash to become a Pokemon master. Then the two heard an explosion and so Sonic grabbed Combusken and place her on his back and ran quickly in the direction of the explosion.

While Sonic was finding his purpose in his new life, Ash was trying to find Sonic with the help of Misty and his many bird Pokémon like Noctowl, Pidgeot, and Swellow. His been looking for Sonic all early morning but couldn't find him and Misty was very tempted to say to Ash that maybe he should take break and wait until Sonic comes back on his own but she knew Ash better than that he would never stop to find his lost Pokémon or his lost friends. The sun would be rising and Misty thought that would be a good time to tell Ash to stop for a moment and catch his breath then right in front of them stood Charizard! Since it's very unlikely another Charizard would be out in the woods since their kind usually in mountain "hey Sonic why did you ran off?" he asked Sonic. He answered with. "I was just going for a walk sorry about that master." He said, Ash nodded in understanding then said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt." He told his electric Pokemon, Pikachu shot a blast electricity at Sonic. Ash and Pikachu figure out it was fake since it didn't speech English and Ash didn't completely understand what he said. The Charizard then transform into Zoroark. Misty was shock that that Pokemon changed form and Ash explain to Misty what a Zoroark's are and how they can take the form of any Pokémon or person. Then and old man said that come out of the woods with the help of his walking stick. "Zoroark stop don't attack them." He said to the Zoroark but it didn't listen and use the move dark pulse on Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Then an orange blur came and got the three out of the way and avoid the attack. It was the real Sonic appear and the Combusken that was on its back which jumped off when he stopped. Sonic stopped and turn to face the old man's Zoroark and asked him. "Why did you attack my trainer?!" he asked clearly concern why this Pokemon attacked Ash. The Dark type Pokemon said. "I want to fight again! I don't some house pet that lays down and relax NO I am a warrior and creature lives for action and feeds of battles I have." He said clearly still wanting to be in battle while his trainer has taken a life of less battling. Sonic then said with a smile. Then they head off to the old man's battle field Ash wonder what change Sonic's mind and choose to fight this Pokémon, while Ash was wondering what Sonic is doing, he been relooking through some of Charizard's battles he had before Sonic took the driving seat and the wheel.

When the reach the battle field Ash and Sonic got on one side of it, and the old man and Zoroark took the other side, then these two trainers and their Pokémon started to battle. The old man told his Zoroark to use the move called Shadow Claw, which form a black energy claw around his right claw as Zororark charges towards Sonic. Ash told Sonic to dodge but it seems Sonic wasn't moving, before the attack hit, Sonic block the attack, then he counter attack send the Dark-type Pokémon back. "Man that felt good." Sonic comment clearly excited. Then Ash said to Sonic. "Sonic I am happy were fighting together but could you listen to me next time, I really want to relive that phase of my life again." Ash said clearly wanting Sonic to listen and doesn't want him to turn into what Charizard was during his Kanto and orange island adventure. Sonic nodded and agree to listen next time. Then the old man to his Zoroark to use Dark Pulse, it launch a blast of black rings that form a beam that was heading Sonic's direction. Ash then told Sonic to use flamethrower, but Sonic try to but fail then try to go through his memories to find the answer but he didn't have the time to do so he back flip to avoid Dark Pulse. "What happen to listening me?" Ash asked clearly upset that Sonic said one minute ago he would listen but the next thing he does is not listening. "Hey I haven't remember all Charizard moves to give me some time okay I am trying to remember mints this fight." Sonic shouted to Ash. On the sidelines Combusken, Pikachu and Misty were watching Ash and Sonic argue in a sad way seeing this wasn't going to end well for Ash and Sonic. The Old Man then told Zoroark to use Shadow Ball, so he launch a black ball of energy. Ash then told Sonic to use Steel Wing to counter. Sonic had an idea and he waited until the ball of black energy got closer, then spun around as his wings started to glow with white energy coming around them. The Shadow Ball hit Sonic's Steel Wings and sent the ball right back at Zoroark but sadly this Illusion Fox Pokémon was too fast and dodge the attack, Zoroark look at Sonic direction but notice he was gone. "Sonic use Brick Break." Ash said to Sonic. Then Zororark turn behind him and got smacked away with Sonic's Brick Break attack. Zoroark got up angrier than anything else, the Old Man was impress not many could move faster than Zoroark could track. The only one who could do that was the person that beat him all those years ago.

He was a man in his thirties with a brown jacket and blue pants, his hair and small signs of gray hair but it was mostly brown, he and his trusty Zoroark were battling the champion of Kanto and Johto, Lance and his mighty Dragonite who was not breaking a sweet, while Zoroark was beaten and clearly couldn't really fight any longer in this battle. "Dragonite end this with hyper beam," Lance said clearly not impress by this man and his Zoroark, his mighty Dragon type Pokemon a dark purple blast of energy which when it hit the Illusion Fox Pokémon it was enough to faint it. This was the lost that change the once trainer into the Old Man we see today, that was five years ago and during this time the Old Man took Combusken under his wing and help him around the house, but Zoroark wasn't ready to give up, a couple months before this Pokémon took place the Dark-type Pokémon left his trainer and choose to train and wait until a worthy opponent came and give it the battle it always wanted. And know he is getting that battle he always wanted.

Back to the now. The Old Man then told Zoroark to use double team to surround and confuse Sonic and Ash, then multiple clones of Zoroark appeared surrounding Sonic and making confuse which was the real one, Ash then told to attempt flamethrower but it seemed Sonic had other things in mine, instead he use the move Earthquake which he quickly learn from watching Ash's other Pokemon doing the move during a battle. The attack hurt and revealed the real Zoroark which cause the others to disappear. "Alright Charizard use Brick Break." Said told Sonic, so he did with his right claw in a chopping position and glowing with a light blue energy, but before Sonic got too close the Old Man told Zoroark to use Dark Pulse with all it got, again shot that attack but this time it was bigger, Ash shouted. "Sonic quickly use Flamethrower." He told to Sonic. But he couldn't do it, but then something started to burn up in his chest, then out came a blast of fire from his mouth. When both attacks hit caused a huge explosion, then when the dust was almost clear we can see Zoroark looking up in fear at Sonic right in front of him but the reason he was scared was the large blue ball of energy In Sonic's right claw. The ball sent Zoroark flying towards a tree making Zoroark unable to battle those Sonic and Ash won. The Old Man walk up to his Pokemon who accept his help then the Old Man said. "I'm sorry old friend, if you wanted to fight some more you could have just asked me, I tutor so many trainers that would love to have their Pokémon battle you." He said which made Zoroark happier, but Ash and Sonic were having a party that high five, Misty even commented how amazing Sonic and Ash were as time which Pikachu agree to as well. Combusken was looking at Ash and Sonic in wonder and want to be with them but sadly she made a promise to help the Old Man.

When the Old Man and the Zoroark came over to talk with Ash and Sonic. "You two are perfect for each other. Both of you will be great as not only as friends but as partners." He said with a smile see a younger version of him inside Ash Ketchum. Ash and Sonic agreed, then Sonic asked something that shock everyone. "Old Man would it be fine if Combusken comes with us? She seems very young and since Zoroark is around she not really need around, and I could tell she would rather be in battles from her stares of aww she gave when watching us battle." Sonic said to the Old Man. The Old Man turn to Combusken which was standing in between Ash and the Old Man, the Old Man didn't object so he must be found with this, then Ash asked her if she really wanted to do this. Which she answer with a quick nodded of yes which made the Old Man happy and Sonic, so the old man handed her Poke Ball to Ash, so he call her into her Pokeball and didn't do his thing probably because he was given this Poke Ball not actually caught. Then the group left the Old Man and Zoroark and when they reach the path they went their separate ways, Misty head back to her Gym and will tell Officer Jenny that Sonic has returned to Ash. While Ash and Sonic stand around for a moment, during this moment of slights Sonic realize he really enjoy his fight against Zoroark and he wants to do that again. Then another urge came and he had no attention to avoid, he flamethrower right in the face like Charizard use to do to Ash for fun. After Ash felt the flamethrower he turns to Sonic and saw him smiling so he did so as well. This is when Sonic the hedgehog died, and Sonic the Charizard was born.


	13. Chapter 13 The Road to Vermilion City

**Chapter 13 on the road to Vermilion Gym**

Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Sonic the Charizard were walking towards the next gym in Vermilion City. On the way Ash saw a familiar building, it was A.J's Gym, the sign that has his record on, it read, 99 wins, and zero loses. Sonic notice this and said to Ash. "He seems to be one of those people overachievers." He commented, and Pikachu agreed with Sonic's comment. They head in and saw A.J there waiting for challengers. When he saw Ash he said to him.

"Well, Well if isn't Ash, what brings you hear, are you one that likes to lose." He said to him, Ash said to A.J. "Why are you back here didn't you go off to face the gym leaders, and enter the Pokémon league?" Ash asked him. This cause A.J to get depressed as he says to Ash.

"I'm back here because… Because… I LOST!" he shouted as he burst into tears. Sonic then said to himself. "And I thought Egg-Man was a sore loser." Ash then said to A.J. "Why don't you fight me in a three on three battle. And if you beat me you have the 100 victory you want right?" Ash wanted also settle the score with A.J. A.J. agree and said he has a portable Pc with a Poke Ball transfer along with it, once Ash got the team he wanted both got onto the battlefield where they first fought.

A.J's first Pokémon was a Luxio since he went with an electric type, Ash went with his Gliscor, he was happy to fight alongside Ash once again. Then the Pokémon battle began. A.J went first with Luxio using his Spark attack. The lion creature charge at the bat-like creature, but it seems to have no effect, A.J realize that Gliscor was a ground type. Ash then told Gliscor.

"Gliscor use Earthquake!" Then with a single slam of his scorpion tail to the ground which sends a wave of energy at Luxio. This sends the feline Pokémon flying a couple feet back, it landed on its paw because cats always land on their feet. Then A.J order his Luxio to use Bite, so the electric lion bit Gliscor's tail. Then Ash said to Gliscor.

"Gliscor use Poison Jab." Then Gliscor punches the Luxio straight in the face with one of its pincers that are covered in a dark purple energy. The attack sent Luxio back to the ground, then Ash told Gliscor to use X-Scissors. Gliscor crosses its pincers and charges at Luxio. A.J said to his Luxio.

"Dodge it quick." as he said that his Luxio dodge Gliscor. Then A.J said. "Now Luxio use Ice Fang." From Luxio's fangs shot out bolts of light blue energy hit Gliscor in the chest. Ash was getting excited about his battle against A.J, A.J was enjoying himself as well. Then Ash told Gliscor to use Earthquake again, once again the wave energy hit Luxio that was the attack to cause Luxio to faint.

A.J send out his next Pokémon which was his Vaporeon. A.J told his Pokemon to use water gun. Vaporeon shot a blast of water at Gliscor, the hit did serious damage to him. Ash told Gliscor to use Thunder Fang, Gliscor bites down on Vaporeon with its fangs that were infused with electricity. Then A.J said to his Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun again." Then Vaporeon did a point blank Water Gun to Gliscor's face. This was the hit to cause Gliscor to faint. Ash return Gliscor and called over Pikachu to join in the fight. Once Pikachu entered the field Ash told him to use thunder bolt. But before Pikachu's blast of electricity could hit, A.J said to Vaporeon.

"Use Protect Vaporeon to block Pikachu's attack." He told his Pokémon to do, Vaporeon formed a blue energy sphere around him and negated the attack. Then A.J told Vaporeon to use Ice Beam which hit Pikachu. Then Ash told Pikachu to use Extremespeed. In a blink of an eye, Vaporeon was tackled by Pikachu. Sonic was surprised Pikachu could move that fast, He even commented about it.

"He went at Speed that would give me a run for my money, or should it be my rings?" he asked himself at the end. Back to the Pokemon battle, Ash was using Pikachu's blazing speed to ware Vaporeon down. Ash then told Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt. This attack hit but was not enough to take Vaporeon out. So Ash said to Pikachu.

"Use Volt Tackle!" when those words were spoken Pikachu charge at Vaporeon, electric energy formed around Pikachu. Before A.J could order Vaporeon to use Protect, Pikachu tackle Vaporeon at an incredible force that causes an explosion. Once the dust from the explosion was gone, they saw that Vaporeon had fainted, Pikachu look he put almost everything he got into that last attack. A.j return his Vaporeon, then he shouted as he threw his last Poke Ball.

"Go Sandslash!" then joining A.J side was his mighty Sandslash, Pikachu and Ash were not surprise that A.J's andshrew evolved. A.J told his Sandslash to use Slash, then at speed that unnatural for a Sandslash, A.J's Sandslash was right in front of Pikachu about to come down with one of its claws. Thankfully Pikachu quickly dodged the attack. Then Ash told Pikachu to use Extreemespeed again, but this time A.J said to Sandslash in time.

"Use Protect quick." And Sandslash did what he was told to do, Pikachu just bounce of the energy sphere around Sandslash, then A.J told Sandslash to use Giga impact. Sandslash tackle Pikachu to the ground at incredible force to even create a Pikachu size crater. When the dust was cleared Pikachu had fainted. Sonic job on the battle field and picked up Pikachu for Ash and hold on to him for the moment. Ash then said as he threw his last Poke Ball.

"I choose you Poliwhirl." As he said it as Poliwhirl appeared on the field. And the last round was about to begin. Ash told Poliwhirl to use Ice Punch. Poliwhirl then punches Sandslash right in the chest, the force of that punch send the Mouse Pokemon back a few feet. Then A.J told Sandslash to use Aerial Ace, Sandslash zoomed towards Poliwhirl, Ash then said to Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl use Scald." As he said that Poliwhirl unleash a blast of steaming hot water towards the Charging Sandslash, but only slow down Sandslash and soon he tackled Poliwhirl, pushing the Tadpole Pokemon back a few inches. Ash knew it wouldn't do much damage since A.J's Sandslash can swim in water even though he is weak to it, the main goal of that attack was weaken Sandslash's attack, but it seems to do some damage to Sandslash. Then A.J said to his Sandslash.

"Finish this with a Max Power Giga Impact!" Sandslash jumps high in the air and starts diving at incredible speed towards Poliwhirl. Ash then Told to charge up for his next attack and wait for his single, Sandslash was getting closer, closer, he would hit Poliwhirl any second now. Then Ash shouted to Poliwhirl.

"Use a Max Power Waterfall!" with this Poliwhirl knew it was time to strike. Poliwhirl did a water Uppercut which hit Sandslash right in the face, this attack sends both fighters high into the air, when both landed, one on his feet, the other crated a creator. Sandslash has been bested by Ash's Poliwhirl. A.J was on the ground and slam his fist against the ground and shouted to himself.

"Why is that no matter how much I train I'm still able to be defeated!?" Sonic gave Pikachu to Ash and walk towards A.J. then he said to the green haired guy and his Sandslash partner who was trying to help his master.

"Losing is a part of life, if you can't accept that fact. Then you never get better, also it would get borring if you just won every battle you ever had right?" He asked A.J. A.J agree with Sonic and thanked Sonic for the words of wisdom which cause Sonic to scratch the back of his head. A.J then gave Ash his portable Pc, since Ash would get more use out of it then he will and it only far for beating him and helping him get back on track with his dream of being a Pokemon master.

Ash, Pikachu and Sonic continue to walk towards the next gym on their hit list. As they made their way to Vermilion City they heard someone shouting that he was lost and had no idea where to go. Ash realized who it was, it was Barry. Ash was not expecting to hear or see Barry in Kanto of all places. Sonic asked Ash. "This Barry you speak off, is he always this loud." Ash didn't answer Sonic's question, but Pikachu answered for him.

"Pretty much." Sonic sighed as he follows Ash to go find Barry. They eventually found him sitting near a tree about to burst into tears, when he saw Ash he jumped up and hugged Ash while shouting. "My savior has come to save me." Ash felt awkward about this, but he went along with it. He asked Barry.

"What are you doing in Kanto Barry?" then Barry explains to Ash and Sonic. He told them he has got invite to enter the prism League and was surprised to hear Ash got an invite to. Ash then asked Barry a question. "Barry have you seen Dawn recently, and if so do you know where she is?" he asked Barry. Sonic wonder who is this Dawn girl that Ash was talking about. Barry said to Ash.

"She is in Vermilion City, ready to head back to Sinnoh after she won a contest in the same City. Hey if we make it in time we might have a chance of seeing her." Sonic then asked Pikachu. "How many girls has Ash had by his side during his adventures?" Pikachu whisper to Sonic the answer to his question and Sonic just shook his head and said. "How can a man be so clueless of how lucky he is." Now with Barry by Ashes side, they continued towards Vermilion City. After walking a great bit they took a couple minute break. Barry then asked Ash.

"Ash lets have a quick battle, I want to see how much we have grown over the team we been separated from each other." Ash agreed and after he swaps Pokémon out with his new Portable Pc they began their Pokemon battle. They agree on a 3v3 battle. Barry went first, he called out his Pokemon which was his Rhyhorn. Ash was not surprise since Barry's father has a Rhyperior. Ash called on his Mudkip who wanted to be a battle. Ash said to his Mudkip.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" as he told Mudkip what to do, the Mud Fish Pokemon shot a blast of water at the Spikes Pokemon. Barry then told Rhyhorn to use Take Down. Ash then told Mudkip to dodge, so Mudkip jumped over Barry's Rhyhorn, but Barry saw this coming and told Rhyhorn to use Horn Attack, this time the attack hit sending the Mud Fish Pokemon flying through the air. Then Ash said to Mudkip.

"Mudkip use Water Gun quick." While falling to the ground Mudkip hit Rhyhorn on its back. Mudkip land on its feet, Barry then told Rhyhorn to use Thunder Fang, Rhyhorn charged at Mudkip with its claws infused with electricity. Ash then told Mudkip to use Water Gun again but this time give it all he got. So Mudkip unleashes a huge blast of water, the attack was slowing down Rhyhorn's charge. Until it was too much for Rhyhorn and he fainted. Barry then said as he sends out his next Pokémon.

"Let's get going Roserade." As he said that a Plant like creature appeared. It had roses for hands. Barry then told his Roserade to use Energy Ball, Roserade launch a ball of green energy ay Mudkip, the attack sent the Mud Fish Pokémon flying, Ash then ordered Mudkip to use Ice beam. However Roserade dodge the attack. Barry then told Roserade to use Poison jab. With one single punch with that fist infuse with poison was too much for Mudkip and he fainted. After Ash return Mudkip he got his next Pokemon ready. Then he said as he summon his new Pokemon.

"Combusken I choose you!" then Combusken appeared and she was ready to fight, Sonic told her to give it all she got and she gave him a thumbs up. Ash told Combusken to use Aerial ace, and at blinding speed she slice right through Roserade. Barry then order Roserade to use magical Leaf. Combusken easily dodge the first few times they try to home on her, but thanks to her speed boost it made it very easy. Ash then said to Combusken.

"Combusken use Flame Charge." With that call, Combusken was cover in the flame which burns the magical leafs away. Then Young Fowl Pokémon charge at Roserade. Combusken was now moving at insane speed. Roserade can't even touch her. Ash then told Combusken to finish this with Flare Blitz, now consume with even stronger fire Combusken charge at Roserade. After contact Roserade explode.

 **BOOM!**

Combusken jumped out of the smoke and she took damage from Flare BLitiz but she was still in pretty good shape. However Roserade was not being fainted and all. Barry said as he called out his last Pokemon. "Let's get going Empoleon!" then his starter Pokemon appeared, the giant penguin Pokémon towered over Combusken. Barry then told Empoleon to use Hydro Pump. So Empoleon shot a high pressure blast of water at Combusken, she dodge it and kept running circles around Empoleon. Then Ash told Combusken to use Brick break, so she charge at Empoleon she hit Empoleon right on the head, then she hit it on its neck. When she was about to do her third attack on Empoleon, this time Empoleon use its flippers to block the strike, Barry then said to Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Drill Peck." As he told his Pokemon, Empoleon's peck turns into a drill and pecked Combusken right in the chest. That attack sent Combusken high into the air, then Barry told Empoleon to use Hydro Cannon. Empoleon sends a ball of blue energy at Combusken, the attack causes a huge explosion, Combusken has fallen. Sonic caught her when she fell down. After Ash returns her to her Ball Ash call out his last Pokemon.

"I choose you Gible." As he said that, his land shark Pokemon appeared. This was the last round in this fight. Ash told Gible to use Earthquake. Once the energy shockwave hit Empoleon, pushing it back. Barry told Empoleon to use Ice Beam. Ash told Gible to use Dig to dodge Ice Beam, so Gible went underground. Then from behind Empoleon and hit him in the back, then Ash told Gible to use bite. So it bit down on one of Empoleon's flippers. Empoleon got Gible off his flipper. Then Barry said to his Pokemon.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon launches a ball of blue energy at Gible sending it flying to a tree. Ash then told Gible to use Draco meteor. Barry then quickly told Empoleon to use Steel Wing. With a single wing of his steel infused flipper was enough to send Gible flying to another tree nearby. Then a blow came from Gible, it evolved! As its claw turns into a single spike with fins. Gible became Gabite. Ash took out his Pokedex and got information of Gabite.

"Gabite, The Cave Pokemon and the evolve form of Gible. Shiny objects are its passion. It can be found in its cave, scarcely moving, its gaze fixed on the jewels it's amassed or Carbink it has caught. Its favorite moves are Dragon Claw, Dual Chop, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, and Rock Smash." Said by the Pokedex. Ash then said to his newly evolved Gabite.

"Gabite Use Rock smash." Then with a single Punch from its single spike, it knocks Empoleon back a few feet. Then Barry told Empoleon to use Ice Beam. Ash told Gabite to use Dig. So it dodges the attack again. Ash then told him to use Shadow claw, so from the ground with its claws cover in black energy and cut Empoleon up a bit. Then they both order their Pokemon's last attack. Ash and Barry shouted at their Pokemon.

"USE ROCK SMASH GABITE!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon.

"USE STEEL WING EMPOLEON!" Barry shouted to his Pokemon.

Both attacks collide causing an explosion. When the dust disappeared Gabite was still standing, but Empoleon was not. Ash beat Barry this time. Then the group continued to Vermilion City. After a couple more minutes of walking, Sonic went to the back of the group so he can chat with their pink stacker. Sonic then said out loud so she could hear. "Mew I know you are there." As he said that the pink cat creature appeared and said to him.

"Sorry for not showing up sooner I was watching about this guy with a large sword and very fluffy tail and he is fighting." Sonic interrupted her by saying. "I just wanted to ask you something that I was curious about." Mew looked at him and answered his question with.

"Everything that is imagined is s dimension in the mass universe. Example think about this guy who dies on this planet fighting many enemies that were alien. But if you thought if he did live. Then there is a universe where he does and likely runs into a punch people that stand there and talking. Does that answer your question Sonic?" she looked at Sonic. Sonic understood some of it but wonder who that guy who died on a planet fighting aliens. Then Mew said to Sonic.

"Sonic you seem to get more use to your new body," Sonic said to her. "Yeah I am and I have to say I really enjoy watching Pokémon battles and being in a Pokémon battle. Sonic rejoined the group as Mew turn invisible and continue to watch are young heroes as they can finally see Vermilion City in their sights.


	14. Chapter 14 Champion of Steel

**Chapter 14 the Champion of Steel**

Ash, Barry, Pikachu, and Sonic were just a minute or two away from Vermillion City. Ash and Barry were ready to get there third gym badge and also meet up with Dawn. Sonic and Pikachu were having a chat about how which Pokémon Ash should use against Lt. Surge who is an electric type user. Sonic said to Pikachu.

"So you and I are out of the question to use against Surge right?" Pikachu answer back. "Yes since my better attack will have little to no effect against electric type and you are weak against electric type but you may be good against the magnet Pokémon's since they are steel and fire types are strong against steel types." Sonic nodded as they continue to walk towards Vermillion City. When they got into Vermillion City Pokémon Center someone shouted to them.

"Ash, Barry over here!" the one shouted to them was Dawn. She looked the same as Ash last saw here same goes for Barry. Ash said to her. "Dawn nice to see you." He had a smile on his friend to see an old friend. Dawn said to the group. "Nice to see you too Barry. Pikachu you see be doing well for yourself… Ash I never knew you had a Charizard unless he is a new addition?" Before Ash could answer Sonic said to her.

"I'm a mix of both." When he spoke Dawn jump back slightly and said afterward. "Wait you can TALK!?" Sonic then said back to her sarcastically. "Yeah and this is the strangest thing you have ever seen," Dawn said that she was not prepared for it but then again they deal with those fools and their talking Meowth all the time so this shouldn't be that surprising. Dawn then said to Ash and Barry.

"Guys guess who is coming to town today and today only…" she pauses to let them guess but they had no idea who. Then she answers her own question. "The Champions of all regions are going to meet up and do some battles against one another for the whole day. It's happening in an hour or so, Sadly I can't watch it all since my boat leaves in a couple hours but we can watch some of it together." Sonic asked Ash.

"Champion what are they are like super trainers or something?" Pikachu answer Sonic's question by saying. "They are the best trainer in their respective region. Lance is the current Kanto champion but if someone can beat him and all his Pokémon in a Six on Six battle then the challenger will become Kanto's champion if they are from Kanto. Sonic understand now. So the group of five headed to where the Champions are going to duel. When they got there they saw it was getting ready but the champions were there but no one else. Odd?

"So those are the Champions? They look pretty normal to me?" Sonic said to no one in particular. Ash said to Sonic. "There Pokémon's are the reason there Champions. Lance has his very powerful Dragonite which has beaten 6 Pokémon by itself. Cynthia Gershom is insanely powerful and can go against many Pokémon without breaking a sweat." Sonic nodded and said to himself.

"I want to fight one of them," Ash said. "Me too." And Pikachu said. "I make it three." So they walk up to the champion Ash saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. "Steven what are you doing here?" the Champions turn to Ash and all of them smile when they saw Ash since they all met him at one point or another. Steven said to Ash.

"Sorry Ash I should have told you I was the Hoenn Champion but that's water under the bridge," Ash asked Steven. "I thought Wallace was Hoenn's Champion?" Steven then explains to Ash. "I retire from being a Champion to explore and be free so Wallace took my place as Champion. But since he couldn't come I decide to go in his place." Then Sonic pretend to cough and said to Pikachu.

"*Cough* excuses *Cough*." Pikachu kind of agree but he didn't say it. Alder said to Ash once he notices Sonic. "Ash that some Charizard you got there I can tell you two have a strong bond together." Ash nodded and so did Sonic. Cynthia said. "He seems well train and well kept." She said which Sonic said in a stupid accent. "You know it baby." This scare shit at all the champion. They looked to Ash and he explains how he can talk. They all understood. Alder was a little behind the rest but that's fine. Sonic then said.

"So when does this show get on the road?" Cynthia said to Sonic. "Everything is almost ready just a few more minutes then it will start. Say, Ash, since you got here first you be the first to battle against one of us." Ash said thank you for the offer and wonder who he should fight. Lance was out of the question since both would likely not want to see how well the other does against the other since if you win the Prism League you get to face him and his Dragonite. Sonic whisper to Ash.

"Go for Steven and his Metagross," Ash asked why and Sonic explained why. "One I would have a type advantage so we can see how well I can do against them. Second Pikachu told me many of your Rivals have Metagross so it would be good practice to so we have an idea to take them down." Ash agree so he said. "I fight Steven and his Metagross." Steven nodded and then they got on to the stage and got ready to fight.

Ash went with Sonic since he was there and was ready to face the Champions Metagross. Steven called on his Metagross. To most people's surprise in the audience since people finally showed up. It was a Shiny Pokemon which are very rare types of Pokemon. Ash notice Metagross had a thing on its right front leg but Steven removed it from Metagross and they got ready to fight. The Battle judge said.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and his Charizard name Sonic. And the retired Hoenn Champion Steven stone and his Metagross. The battle may begin!" and so it began. Steven went first by saying to Metagross. "Use Bullet Punch Metagross." Then at blazing speed Metagross started to attack Sonic. Sonic was able to block or reflect most of the attack but some hit and boy did they hurt. Ash said to Sonic.

"Sonic use Flame Charge." Sonic got covered in flame flew at a blazing speed at Metagross. Before Steven could say dodge Metagross got hit by Flame Charge and Sonic's speed was increased. Steven said to Metagross. "Use Thunder Punch." Metagross tried to attack Sonic but the once hedgehog now Charizard use the force of him tackling Metagross to spring board of Metagross to get a good distance away from his opponent. Steven commented not bad.

"Sonic use flamethrower," Ash said to Sonic so he unleashes a huge blast of fire at Metagross. Steven said to his Pokemon. "Use Psychic Metagross." Metagross uses Psychic to reflect Sonic's attack right back at him. Sonic easily dodge this but heard Steven say something to Metagross. By the time he turns around he saw Metagross charging at him. Steven told Metagross to do Meteor Mash. So Metagross charge at Sonic sending Sonic flying to the ground and crash down into the ground. Metagross landed nearby. Everyone wondering what happen to Charizard.

"Sonic are you okay?" Ash asked his friend. When the dust cleared he was gone but a hole was there instead. Sonic use dig. Steven was about to tell Metagross move but Ash said his thing first. "Sonic use flamethrower again." Under Metagross a blast of fire sends Metagross flying backward. Sonic jump out of the hole he just created with his flamethrower. Metagross was doing well and Sonic was well. Both ready to continue in their fight. Steven said to his Pokémon.

"Metagross use Flash Cannon." So Metagross launch silver blast of energy at Sonic. Ash told Sonic. "Use flamethrower Sonic." So both attacks collide but Metagross was just too powerful and his attack hit Sonic. Sonic also felt himself weakening and asked what's wrong and Steven said to Sonic. "Your Special defense has been lowered so it takes less special attacks to take you down." Sonic stood up and said.

"It takes a lot more than that to bring me down." Ash then said to Sonic. "Use Fire Punch Sonic." Sonic's fist got covered in flames and he charges at Metagross. Steven said to Metagross. "Use Thunder Punch." So both Metagross's front legs were pulsing with electricity. Sonic gave one good punch in the face to Metagross. Metagross try to hit him back but Sonic swiftly dodge, then both of their fists collide. Which was enough force to send them back a couple feet away?

Sonic's fist hurt but it only stung. Steven was impressed Sonic and Ash were lasting as long as they are but he knew he had to end this. So he gave a nod to Metagross and both got into serious mode. Steven told Metagross to use Rock Slide. So a bunch of rocks was falling towards Sonic. Sonic quickly and smoothly dodge the rocks but before he could turn react Metagross used Thunder Punch and send Sonic flying away. Sonic was getting up and said to Ash.

"I think there down playing around so let's get our game on right now Ash?" Ash nodded so the real fight was about to begin. The other Champions were impressed how well Sonic and Ash were doing. Alder said. "If they keep fighting in almost perfect sync I think Lance has someone to look out for." Lance agreed but he was pretty sure his bond with his Dragonite will be too much for Ash and Sonic to overcome even together. Cynthia then said to herself.

"If their bond is as strong as it seems then they could Mega evolve which is pretty hard to do even for Champions like us." The other Champions that heard her agreed. Cynthia and Steven tried to Mega evolve but so far they haven't quite mastered it yet like some people. Ash said to Sonic.

"Use Shadow Claw Sonic." Sonic's claws were covered in dark energy in the shape of claws. Steven then told Metagross to use Meteor Mash. So Metagross charge at Sonic. When he was about to hit Sonic, Metagross went right through him. It was an afterimage. Then Ash shouted. "Sonic use Flamethrower." From above Metagross Sonic blasted a Fire on top of Metagross. Steven then said to Metagross.

"Use Rock slide Quick Metagross." So rocks form and they fell onto Sonic who didn't have enough time to dodge. So both Pokemon fell to the ground and they both hit it hard. Both got up quickly but Sonic was in bad shape compare to Metagross which looks like it was not fazed by all of Sonic's attacks. Steven turns to the battle judge and said. "This battle is over Sonic won't last much longer." Ash knew Sonic could fight a little longer but he didn't want to push Sonic to hard since he just started to get used to his new body.

After that, they saw the other Champions face it out. Steven fought against Lance and it was a close match between Metagross after he was healed and Dragonite. Sonic was noting flaws in Lances Dragonite and also seeing how best to deal with him. Lance and Cynthia were about to start but Dawn had to go so Ash and Barry Walk her back to her boat. Sonic and Pikachu stayed behind to watch the Champions face each other.

When they got there Dawn had a gift for both of them. So handed them both a Poke ball which contains a Pokémon. Barry got the Pokémon named Houndour which Dawn caught released it need a trainer so she thought Barry would be a good owner for him. Ash got a… Piplup. It was clearly not Dawn's since it was confused where it was and didn't recognize anyone here. Dawn explained to Ash.

"This guy was being too much of a hand full for Professor Rowan so he asked me to find a trainer that can handle him. And I thought you Ash would be just perfect for the job." Ash said he would and said hello to the little Penguin Pokémon but that little guy was very egotistical and had a Napoleon complex. Barry then said.

"Ash let's have a Pokemon battle to test out our new Pokémon?!" Barry was really excited so was his new Houndour was. Piplup was eager as well so Ash accept so first got to know their Pokémon's moves and abilities. Ash's Piplup had its standard ability and it knew the moves Pound, Pluck, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Mist, and Aqua Ring. Ash could tell Piplup ego is going to be the hardest part to overcome. Ash could tell that it won't be as bad as say Charizard was.

Ash and Piplup were ready to battle. So was Barry and Houndour. Barry went first by saying to Houndour. "Use Thunder Fang Houndour." So Houndour charged at Piplup with fangs pulsing with electricity. Ash said to Piplup. "Use Bubble Beam." But the Penguin Pokémon ignored Ash and just charged Houndour and was going to use the called Pluck. He even Piplup got a good hit on Houndour, the Dark Pokémon got a good bit into Piplup and it hurt a lot since it had electric properties. When got Distance Ash said to Piplup.

"Piplup if we want to win you got to listen to me." Piplup only agrees so they can win. Ash told Piplup to use Bubble Beam. So Piplup unleashed a blast of bubbles at Barry's Houndour. Some of the bubbles hit Houndour and it did serious damage to it. Barry then said. "Houndour hang in there use Thunder Fang." So Houndour Charged at Piplup. Ash told it to use Bubble Beam but it did pound. Piplup's attack hit but so did Houndour's attack hit as well. Piplup was in bad condition so Ash said it was enough since he didn't want either on their Pokémon. Ash and Barry said goodbye to Dawn and head back to see how Sonic and Pikachu were doing.

Sonic and Pikachu were having a good time see the Champions beat the shit out of each other. Sonic was talking to Pikachu about stuff about his past life as Sonic the Hedgehog. And Pikachu talks about his and Ash's adventures the ones that Charizard wasn't apart of.

"So there was this one time I was a Werehog and this is reminding of it but this is way better since I have the best of both worlds. Strong and fast." Pikachu listens with interest in Sonic's adventures. Then Pikachu asked him. "Do you wish to go back?" kind of wondering would Sonic ditch Ash if he could go back home. Sonic had a sad smile on his face. He looked sad and Pikachu started to regret his question. Sonic answer by saying.

"I was at first… but after a while, it must have been the unlucky Sonic that was fated to die. But lucky enough to reborn as this, but I am a little confused why I remember my past life?" that was one question he had that will likely never be answered. Ash and Barry got back and watch the rest of the match then the Champions left so our heroes went back to the Pokémon center. Tomorrow Ash will face Lt Surge in a full 6 on 6 battle.

 **(Sorry for a long wait in chapter I been busy with my Ruby story so I am focusing on this story for a while. I plan to get to the fourth Gym at least but I might go to the fifth no more, maybe I not completely sure. anyway thanks for all the favorites and all of you following this story I really appreciate it.)**


	15. Chapter 15 a Battle of Volts

**-Chapter 15 a battle of Volts**

After our heroes woke up the next morning? Barry decides to do some training before fighting Surge Ash thought about doing it but he already decided his team and most of them were very experienced so they would probably do pretty well. As Ash, Pikachu and Sonic are leaving the Pokémon center. Sonic asked Ash.

"So what's your game plan for Surge? And what Pokemon are you going to use against his Pokémon?" Ash was silent for a moment and the answer once they fully exit the Pokémon Center they were in. "I have solid time I think will be able to take down his electric type Pokémon's. You're not one of them since you are flying type so you would take extra damage from Electric attacks." Sonic nodded because he understand but he was hoping to use since that battle with Steven's Metagross made him excited to be in another Pokémon Battle.

Ash and his Pokémon entered the LT Surge's gym. They saw the man himself. He was slightly shorter than what Ash remembered but then again Ash has gained a few inches in height but Surge did tower over Ash the same way he did back then. Surge was wearing a green tank top and green military combat pants and black combat shoes. Lt Surge notice Ash coming in and heading to the battle field, so Surge said to Ash.

"Well, it ain't the kid and his Pikachu so ready for a rematch between Raichu and Pikachu? Raichu has been waiting for this for a long time." Surge said as his Raichu walked up next to him on his side of the battlefield. Ash got on his with Sonic and Pikachu by his side and said to Surge. "Not this time because I came to win," Ash said confidently. Sonic turns to Ash and whispered to him.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. That's how I died and got here so keep a clear head." Sonic said to Ash in a mentor like way. Pikachu agreed with it as well. Ash nodded and decided to listen to Sonic advice. And so this electrifying battle has begun. Surge called out his first Pokémon which was Jolteon and it looked ready to fight. Sonic examine the Pokémon and said to Ash like a coach.

"It be a fast one so you might want one that can keep up and take what it can dish out." Ash nodded and he got a Pokémon in mine. So he called on his Donphan to fight. Sonic agree with the choice since Donphan last time he saw it fight was fast and was tough enough to take a lot of punishment. Surge went first by saying.

"Use Shadow Ball Jolteon." So the yellow spiky dog launches a ball of black energy at Donphan. Ash quickly told Donphan to roll out of the way. And so Donpahn rolled up into a ball and got out of the way of Shadow ball. Ash then said. "Now use Earthquake Donphan. So Donphan slams his paw into the ground causing a wave of energy to hit Jolteon and send the dog Pokémon high into the air. Surge then said.

"Use shadow ball again but this time rapid fire." So Jolteon launches a barrage of Shadow Balls at Donphan so miss but a lot hit. Thankfully they were a weaker version of the attack if not Donphan would have been out for good. Donphan was hurt pretty badly but Jolteon was in worse condition. One more good hit then it's over for Jolteon. Ash knew this so he told Donphan to use Bulldoze to finish Jolteon off. But Sonic so something in Joelton's and Surges eyes. As Donphan charged at mad speed towards Jolteon. Sonic finally realize what their game is.

"Ash stop Donphan now!" Ash was to confuse to even react to Surges plan of attack. Jolteon jump over Donphan and then Surge said. "Use Shadow ball again Jolteon full power." And so Jolteon a powerful shadow ball on top of Donphan causing a huge explosion. When the dust cleared Donphan was out cold. Sonic said to Ash.

"Ash you shouldn't have just run in like that if you haven't we might have taken out Jolteon and save Donphan for the next Pokemon on Surges team." Ash felt bad and called back Donphan. Ash called out his next Pokemon which was Pupitar. While with Oak and training with Ash's other Pokemon it evolves and was ready to fight. Surge knew Jolteon was going on this round so he decides to have Jolteon go out with a bang. Ash then said to Pupitar.

"Use Rock Slide Pupitar." As Puptiar was summoning Rocks to fall on to Jolteon. Surge shouted. "Now Jolteon use Toxic quick." So Jolteon launches a blast of purple liquid at Pupitar. The Toxic hit the same time the rocks came crashing down on Jolteon. Jolteon was out but Pupitar was poison so Ash has not yet made it an even match. Sonic says to Ash.

"Pupitar knows Toxic as well so try your best against Surges next Pokémon and if Pupitar won't last much longer just toxic him so you're next Pokémon can take that one out." Ash liked the plan since it could work but he fears Surge next Pokémon may be something immune to Poison he has to wait and see. Surge called out his next Pokemon which was a Luxray. Ash faced Luxray in the past and he knows there tuff but he has fate In Pupitar to at least hold his own. Surge said to Luxray.

"Use Ice Fang Luxray." So from Luxray's Fang came two blue bolts of energy heading towards Pupitar. Ash told Pupitar to use Dig to dodge Ice Fang. And so Pupitar went underground. Ice Fang miss and shortly after underneath Luxray came Pupitar who slam into Luxray sending backward. Pupitar was hit by Poison but was still in there but for how long was the question. Surge then said to Luxray.

"Use Ice Fang again." So Luxray did the same attack but before Ash could tell Pupitar to dodge it was hit by Poison again and Ice Fang hit as well. Pupitar was in bad shape so Ash decide now was a good time to use Toxic and use Pupitar to weaken Luxray for his next Pokemon to take out. So Ash said to Pupitar. "Use Toxic Pupitar." So it launches a blast of purple liquid at Luxray. Sonic and Ash realize they might have been played when they saw Luxray not moving out of the way. Sonic then asked Ash.

"Is there an ability that activates when a Pokémon is poisoned?" Ash said there were some but one came into mind immediately. Guts. Which boosts the Pokémon's attack power when they have a status effect on them like Poison or Paralyze. Surge smiled as his plan worked. He said to Luxray. "Use Ice Fang once more." So Luxray did it again and it was enough to cause Pupitar to faint. Ash returns his Pokémon and wonders who he will use next. Luxray did get hurt by Poison. Sonic was sad slightly and said to Ash.

"Sorry I gave you that idea it's my fault that Pupitar lost. Ash turned to him and said to Sonic. "It's okay we can come back from this I know we can." He said at the end with a smile. Pikachu said as well. "We all make mistakes, I lost to a level 5 Snivy. I can never live that one down." Pikachu said embarrassed by that lost. Sonic nodded waited for what Ash selected to be his next Pokémon.

It was Gabite. And he was ready to fight. So Ash went first and told Gabite. "Gabite use Dragon Claw." So Gabite's right claw glow and form a green energy claw. He charged at Luxray. Before Luxray could dodge the attack. Gabite's Dragon Claw hit Luxray and it was a strong blow. Luxray got up and then was hit by Poison again. Surge said to Luxray.

"Use Night Slash." So one of Luxrays Claws form into a black energy like claw and slash at Gabite. It hit the Cave Pokémon but it was not a serious hit like Ice Fang would be. Ash then said to Gabite. "Use Dig now." Gabite quickly began to dig to underneath the surface. Surge said to Luxray. "Dodge it quick." But Luxray was stopped in its track by Poison. Before it could recover Gabite resurface and uppercut Luxray.

The Lion Pokémon fainted. Surge return him and said to Ash. "Nice way to even it up but it won't last. Go Magnezone." Surges third Pokémon had appeared. Ash was slightly confused why he choose Magnezone over his other Pokémon. Surge said to his Pokémon. "Use Flash cannon." So Magnezone launches a sliver blast of energy at Gabite it hit and send him flying after the explosion. Ash then said after Gabite landed back on the ground.

"Use Brick Break Gabite." Gabite's right claw glow a light blue energy and he charged at Magnezone. Surge said to Magnezone. "Use Flash Cannon." Magnezone launched its attack. Gabite swiftly dodges swiftly and he hit with Brick Break. Surge smirked and order Magnezone to use Flash Cannon once again this time it was point blank and send Gabite high into the air. When Gabite landed it was fainted and unable to battle. Ash called him back called on his fourth Pokémon.

It was Pignite. And this piggy was ready to fight. Surge said to Magnezone. "Use Thunder Bolt." So the magnet Pokémon launch a bolt of electricity towards Pignite. The attack hit and did nice damage to Pignite. Ash said to Pignite. "Use Flamethrower." So Pignite hit Magnezone with a blast of fire that pushed it back slightly. Surge said to Magnezone.

"Use Thunder Magnezone." So Magnezone launch a large beam of electricity towards Pignite. Ash told him to dodge. Which the Pignite did then Ash said to Pignite. "Do Fire Pledge Pignite." Pillars of fire surrounded Magnezone and they cause an explosion in the center of the circle. When the dust cleared. Magnezone had fainted so Surge returned him and called his fourth Pokémon.

Which was Raichu? Ash was surprised since it seemed Raichu was his strongest Pokémon but then again Pikachu is his most use Pokémon but Pikachu isn't his strongest Pokémon. That goes to Infernape, Sceptile, Snorlax, and Sonic/Charizard. Pikachu is up there but he is not top dog. Surge said to Raichu.

"Use Thunder Punch." So Raichu quickly charges at Pignite with one paw pulsing with electricity. Ash said to Pignite. "Use Brick Break Pignite." Pignite charge at Raichu with one of his claws glow a light blue. Pignite strike first but Raichu swiftly dodges. Raichu most of learn from his last match against Ash's Pikachu. Raichu landed his Thunder Punch which hurt Pignite quite a bit. Then Surge said.

"Raichu hit him with Volt Tackle!" Ash and Pikachu were shocked how did Surges Raichu now Volt Tackle!? So Raichu got some distance then charged at insane speed and being cover in electricity. Pignite couldn't move because he was paralyzed, so Volt Tackle sending Pignite flying high and crashing back down to the ground. Pignite was out and Ash was down to two Pokemon. Ash selected his next Pokémon.

It was Gliscor. And he smiles with his tongue hanging out. Ash then said to Gliscor. "Use Earthquake." So Gliscor slams his scorpion tail to the ground and sending a wave of energy towards Raichu. The attack hit and it seriously hurt the Electric Pokémon. Surge then said to Raichu. "Use Iron Tail." Raichu charged at Gliscor with his tail now cover in steel. Ash said to Gliscor.

"Dodge and use Cross Poison." Gliscor jumps high into the air and launches a purple X at Raichu that landed dead on. After the dust cleared Raichu was unable to battle. Surge return back his main Pokémon. Surge called out his fifth Pokémon. Which was the Pokémon named Eelektross. It looks very powerful. Surge then said. "Eelektross use Dragon Pulse." Eelektross launch a rainbow like beam that forms the head of a dragon that crunched on Gliscor and caused an explosion. Gliscor was fine but he was hurt. Ash then said.

"Use Cross Poison." again Gliscor launch the toxic X towards Eelektross. It hit and it poisons Eelektross. Surge then said. "Use Flash Cannon." Eelektross launch a sliver blast of energy at Gliscor. This hurt Gliscor pretty bad. Ash said to Gliscor. "Use Giga Impact." He hoping to take out Eelektross or at the very least seriously weak it before Gliscor goes down. Surge said to Eelektross.

"Use Hyper Beam!" So Eelektross Launch an orange beam of energy. Gliscor got cover in energy and charge towards Eelektross. Both attack hit but Giga Impact went through Hyper Beam and hit. When the dust cleared. Gliscor was down while Eelektross was still standing but he was seriously hurt. Sonic then said to Ash.

"This last one better be a powerhouse because he has two Pokémon to face, one that looks not that bad and one that hasn't touch the field yet. Ash said back. "Don't worry Sonic because I think he can handle this. Go Krookodile." Then Krookodile appeared with his sunglasses own and looked ready to fight. Surge said. "Use Aqua Tail." Eelektross's tail started to be covered in water and charged at Krookodile. Ash said.

"Dodge and use Stone Edge." Krookodile swiftly rolled out of the way of Aqua tail and then launch a wave of sharp stones. A lot of them hit and they hurt Eelektross a lot. Surge then said. "Use Brick Break." So Eelektross charged Krookodile with one claw glowing light blue. Ash then said to Krookodile. "Use Crunch." So Krookodile charged at Eelektross with fangs bare and ready to bit. Krookodile bit the arm Eelektross was using Brick Break with. Then Krookodile slams Eelektross to the ground. And it was unable to battle. So called it back and shouted.

"Ash here it goes our last show down. Go Electivire." Surges last Pokemon was Electivire. Krookodile's Moxie kicked in increase its attack power and both look ready to end this battle once and for all. Surge said to Electivire. "Use Brick Break." Electivire charged with hand glowing light blue and ready to chop. Ash then said.

"Use Earthquake Krookodile." Krookodile send a wave of energy from the ground towards Electivire. This attack hurt Electivire and sending him flying him into the air. Surge then said. "Use Ice Punch." So the same arm he use Brick Break with was now cover in light blue electricity and smash his down on top of Krookodile's head as he fell down to the ground. Ash then said to Krookodile.

"Use Stone Edge Krookodile." Krookodile launches a wave of sharp stone that very much hurt Electivire. Surge then said. "Use Ice Punch." And again Electivire charged at Krookodile. Ash then said to Krookodile. "Use Dragon Claw Krookodile." So Krookodile charged at Electivire with one of his claw in green energy claws.

Both attacks hit and pushed both Pokémon back. Both looked hurt. Electivire then feels down and looked unable to battle. Which means Ash won and bested Surge. Surge walks up to Ash and said as he extends his hand for a shake. "Well, Ash you did well. Good luck in the Prism League you'll need it." Ash shook Surge's hand and said back. "I will and thanks for the advice Surge." Then Ash, Pikachu, and Sonic walked out of the gym and headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Mew has been watching Ash's battle against Surge and was happy to see Sonic and Ash getting along. Maybe Sonic was the right person to help Ash stop this threat that will be coming soon. Mew smiled and continue to follow them as their journey continues.


	16. Chapter 16 an unbelievable day

**Chapter 16 an unbelievable Day**

While Ash, Pikachu, and Sonic were chilling out at the Pokémon Center of Vermillion City. Ash had defeated Surge and was back at the Center to heal his Pokémon and was ready to head out. When asked Ash. "Ash, do you mind if I go back to Professor Oak's lab?" Ash then asked Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic explains to Ash why he wants to go back to Oak's lab. "I think I need to socialize with your other Pokémon so they know I can be trusted and I can trust them as well." Sonic also wanted to let them know he was now going to be a team player. Pikachu and said. "I think you should I don't think we need you around for a while at least." Ash then said to Sonic.

"Sure anyway say high to mom for me." He said as he returns Sonic into his Pokeball and sends him to Oak's lab and some of the Pokémon he doesn't think he needs to get to Saffron City which is the first stop to reach his fourth gym he needs to beat. Ash and Pikachu have left the Pokémon Center and were about to leave Vermillion City when a siren was heard and it was heading towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Hold it right there Mister Ketchum." It was Officer Jenny as she rides her motorcycle and it had a side car with… Ash's Squirtle in it. How could he tell? It's cool shades he has on. Jenny stops right in front of Ash and said to him. "Ash me and the Squirtle Squad need your help now!" she orders Ash. He obeys to not to get her wrath so he got in the side car with Pikachu and Squirtle and they drove to Vermillion Police Station. They went into her office. Jenny then explains to Ash why he was there.

"Ash we need you to enter an underground arena and give us enough evidence so we can bring it down. You going to be under cover so you will have a new identity and will lend you a Pokémon that isn't your own. Ash nodded and she told him to go in the back and get into his outfit he will wear undercover. On his way to the bathroom after he grabs the bag with all the things he needs for his role.

Ash noticed in one Pokemon that was inside a cage. It was a Zangoose. He looks like he beats up multiple times with some scars on Zangoose. Ash then continue towards the bathroom. And he wonders what Sonic is getting up to at Oaks lab. When Sonic got his sight back after he was released from his Poke ball he notices he was outside in Oaks garden. Tracey was the one who let him out.

"What are you doing here Sonic?" Sonic answer Tracey question with. "I felt it was a good time to come back and socialize with Ash's other Pokemon and also let them know I now going to be a team player." Tracey nodded and head back inside. Sonic wonder around the garden wondering who he will see first. The first one he meets is Ivysaur and he looked happier I guess he got over evolving and it seems to be talking with Bayleef.

"I sorry that you May's Venusaur broke up but I guess with her fully evolving and you only evolve once, it won't work out well," Bayleef said clearly being a good friend but Sonic could tell she liked Ivysaur a lot. He has a lot of experience with the ladies at this point that he can read them like a book, most of the time. Before Ivysaur said anything he notices Sonic walking towards them and said to his Fire, Flying type Pokemon.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Sonic said he was fine and asked both Bayleef and Ivysaur. "I want to know if there is anyone specifically that I should socialize with." Ivysaur thought for who Sonic should socialize with. Bayleef said. "I think Oshawott would be happy to see since he is very thankful for the sword practice." Then Ivysaur had got some people in mind and he said to Sonic. "You should talk with Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile, those are just as strong as you were before you became Sonic. I not sure how much stronger you are now Sonic." Sonic nodded and said thanks went to find the other fully evolved Pokémon.

From the forest, nearby Oaks lab, watching through binoculars were Jessie, James, and Meowth. Meowth said to Jessie and James. "Well it looks like the twerps talking Charizard is there with the twerps other Pokémon." Jessie and James nodded then someone said. "What are you three losers doing here?" Jessie, James, and Meowth turn to see Cassidy and Butch also using binoculars to check out the twerps Pokémon. Jessie shouted to Cassidy. "What are you two doing here?!" Cassidy got made and shouted back.

"We are a special mission!" Jessie shouted back. "Well so are we." And two girls were about to get into a catfight when someone said from behind both groups. "Both you group of losers are on the same mission." The person was Domino and she was in charge of this mission. Both Cassidy and Jessie hated her a lot since she was one so high and mighty about herself. She then said to the two groups

"You both are here to capture that talking Charizard that Meowth reported seeing. The boss wants him because some agents in the science divisions say there is something special about it besides the fact that it can talk." Then she told Jessie and James to attack first so she can get an idea how Sonic fights. They nodded and stealthily got closer to Sonic. Sonic was talking with Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile about stuff.

"I still confuse on how can normal type Pokémon are immune to ghost type attacks but also ghost are immune to normal type attacks? That makes no sense at…" before he finishes what he said Sonic heard Jessie shout. "Seviper use Poison tail!" the snake Pokémon swings its tail at Sonic with its pointy edge that was infused with poison. Sonic swift dodge the attack and so did Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile. Then James shouted.

"Carnivine use Razor Leaf!" so the plant like Pokemon launches a wave of sharp Leafs at Sonic. Infernape uses Flamethrower to burn the leaves away. Meowth then says to both Jessie and James. "I feel like we f***ed up." While Jessie and James were amazed that Meowth swore, Sceptile uses Leaf Blade and send Seviper flying towards Team Rocket. Krookdile uses Dragon Claw and with it send Carnivine back to Team Rocket. Sonic then said.

"My turn." Then he uses Flame Burst that caused an explosion when it hit Team Rocket and send them blasting off again. Sceptile walk up to Sonic and said. "Well I guess you are being a team player after all," Infernape added. "Yeah, it nice to have another fully evolved fire type Pokémon around. Krookodile finish and said. "It's nice to see you are the great powerhouse you once were," Sonic said thanks and head off to talk with Oshawott.

Ash got dress and saw what he looked like in a mirror. He wore torn jeans. A white shirt with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing a wig with spiky blonde hair. He doesn't wear his cap but he gets cool sunglasses. He walks out and went to a room was Officer Jenny was waiting for him. She said to him. "How do you feel in that look?" Ash jokingly said. "I feel like mugging someone," Jenny said back.

"Well don't get too into the role because all you're doing is entering give us enough evidence to shut it down. Now select your Pokémon you will take into the illegal fight club." She shows many pictures of Pokémon that Ash could borrow. One was Quasire, Breloom, Darmanitan, and Zangoose. Ash then asked Jenny. "Where did you get the Zangoose?" Jenny then said sadly. "He was a Pokémon saved from the club we are trying to shut down. He and his family were used as punching bags for the clubs boss's Seviper. Ash then said.

"I go with Zangoose he needs to be the one to bring the club." Squirtle and Pikachu agreed. Jenny went to get Zangoose and told Ash to get into the training area outside so they get him ready for his matches tonight since the club only opens at night. Ash waited in the training area outside and decide to ask Squirtle. "Where is the Squirtle Squad?" then Squirtle explain to Ash in his Pokémon language that the team kind of fell apart. Some fully evolve into Blastoise or only into a Wartortle. He has been training new recruits that are Squirtles but he felt like he should return with Ash so after this job he will join Ash and reunite with his old friend Bulbasaur.

Ash and Pikachu decide to leave it a secret that Bulbasaur evolve into Ivysaur. Jenny came back with Zangoose following along. He seems like he was ready to fight. Ash then said to Zangoose. "Zangoose ready for some training, when we finish will beat that jerks Seviper and anyone that stands in its way to stop that fight club." Zangoose nodded and shout yes in its native language of Pokémon speak. Ash then use his Pokedex to see what Zangooses ability and moves.

"Zangoose the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Memories of battling its archrival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility. Its ability is the Toxic boost ability. It knows the moves, Slash, X-Scissor, Night Slash, and Quick Attack." Ash like some of the moves Zangoose had but he needs some more moves if they want to win. So he said to Zangoose.

"Alright Zangoose we need to teach you some more moves, number one move you need to know is Façade, its attack that's power increases when you have a status effect on you, And with your Toxic boost it will make your already pretty high attack power to an insane level, and maybe sword dance will help as well." Zangoose nodded and they began to train.

Sonic went to the lake in Oak's Garden and saw a lot of Ash's water Pokémon and other types of Pokémon as well. He saw Oshawott was sitting by the lake and looking at his reflection. Sonic walked up to him and asked Oshawott. "Hey, Oshawott. Bayleef said you want to talk with me." Oshawott then put on a somewhat fake smile and said to Sonic. "I'm doing great and it's all thanks to that sword lesson you gave me, could you give me another lesson?" Oshawott really liked Sonic and wanted to be as cool as Sonic. Sonic said to Oshawott.

"Okay, I will give you another lesson… If you tell me what's eating at you?" Sonic knew Oshawott is having something eating at him. Oshawott realizes he was not fooling Sonic he can tell Oshawott was down by something. Oshawott then said to Sonic. "Sonic I can't seem to get the girls, ever girl I tried to flirt with reject me. Even a girl from my own kind rejected me! I doomed to be forever alone!" he said about to cry looked across the river. Sonic notice he was not just looking across the lake but at someone.

He notices snake almost lizard alike Pokémon. She was small around Oshawotts size and was likely a grass type because she is green. She was Ash's Snivy and she was chatting with Piplup and from what Sonic was hearing Piplup was being very rude. Then she uses vine whip and smacks him away into the lake. Sonic was impressed that she was pretty strong for someone her size. Then he notices Oshawott was looking at her with a look he saw in Amy every time he saved her. He smiled and said to him.

"She looks cute," Oshawott said back clearly distracted by watching Snivy. "Yeah… NO!" he realizes what he said and shouted no at the end. Sonic laugh at little at Oshawotts dispends and said to the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Face it Oshawott you have a crush on that snake lady over there," Oshawott shouted back to Sonic. Her name is Snivy and I don't have a crush on her, sure she is smart, brave, cool… pretty, smooth, and I just want to ki…" Oshawott turns to Sonic and realizes that he basically told Sonic he has a crush on Snivy. Sonic said to Oshawott.

"Oshawott sit with me I want to give you talk from one guy to another." Sonic sat down and Oshawott did as well. Sonic then said to Oshawott. "Oshawott I know you think you're not good enough for her but if you like her that much then just go for it, trust me I was back in the days a lady killer and I could have any girl I want but I blew it and I never got laid. So don't make the same mistake I did." Oshwott nodded and said to Sonic.

"Okay I try but I take it slow I don't want to crash and burn," Sonic said back to Oshawott. "That's a smart idea. Anyway, want those sword lessons now?" Oshawott said absolutely. Sonic was about to begin his lesson when. "Aggron use Metal Sound." It was Butch and Aggron sends a blast of a metallic sound towards Sonic. Sonic Oshawott and Snivy from across the lake dodge the attack with ease. Then Cassidy shouted to her Charizard.

"Use Wing Attack. Her Charizard charge Sonic. Sonic jump and grab Cassidy's Charizard by its sides and spun both of them into a ball and threw his own kind down to the ground hard and fast. Butch then said. "Aggron use Stone Edge." Aggron was behind him and Butch though Sonic would even have enough time to see it coming as sharp stone went straight towards him. Something in Sonic senses the stones heading towards him and reacted on pure instinct. Butch and Cassidy were shocked that he could dodge it. Sonic then shouted.

"It's time team rocket blast off again." Oshawott, Poliwhirl who was chilling by the lake came to help, Buizel also joins in. Oshawott uses Hydro Pump while Poliwhirl and Buizel used Scald on Charizard sending the flying lizard towards Cassidy and Butch. Sonic uses Flamethrower and launch Aggron towards Cassidy and Butch as well. The own Pokemon were on top of them and they struggle to get them off. Sonic was about to blast them off when an earthquake happens, then another, the kept on happening. Sonic turn to see Snorlax and he looked pissed. Sonic guess Metal sound hit him and woke his ass up. Snorlax charges his Hyper Beam and launch it at Cassidy, Butch and their Charizard and Aggron.

His attack sends them far away. Sonic said to Snorlax. "Thanks, Snorlax," Snorlax said back to Sonic. "You're welcome I going back to my nap." As he wanders off to find a good place to nap. Oshawott said to Sonic. "Note to self never piss off Snorlax." Sonic agreed and he wonders what Ash is up to since it in the middle of the day. Ash had finish training Zangoose. Jenny was dropping him off at the club was at a warehouse by the docks. Jenny place microphone and camera on his person. With the mic in his jacket and the glasses is the camera.

"Alright Ash you have to win a couple rounds then you can face the leader and when you beat him then we will strike. " Jenny explains to Ash and he saw every cop in Vermillion City was there. Ash went to the warehouse entrance. The guard watching the door ask for ID, Ash gave his custom Pokedex he got from Jenny and his name which was Samuel Mustard. Went he enters he got into the ring with Zangoose and got ready for their first round in the ring. The opponent's Pokémon was a Kadabra. The announcer shouted begin. The opponent said to his Pokémon.

"Use Psybeam Kadabra." So from the psychic Pokémon's spoon came a rainbow bolt of energy. Ash said to Zangoose. "Dodge and use Night Slash." It was one of the few moves Ash taught Zangoose besides facade and Swords Dance. So Zangoose leaped out of the way and its right claw became cover in black energy in the shape of a bigger claw. Zangoose struck a powerful blow to Kadabra which enough to take it out of the match. Then their next opponent came out. The person shouted.

"Go Skarmory." Skarmory appeared and it looks like it been beaten up pretty badly. The person says to Skarmory. "Use Steel Wing." Skarmory with its wing covered in a shiny steel. Ash then said to Zangoose. "Dodge and use Fire Punch Zangoose." Zangoose jumped over Skarmory and then its left claw caught on fire and he punches Skarmory right in the back. It was enough to finish off Skarmory. And it seems the boss was impressed and decide he will go next and take out this new guy so he doesn't get too high and mighty of himself. The Announcer shouted through the loudspeakers.

"It seems Samuel Mustard is about to face is champion, Toxin!" then the champion walked into the ring. He was tall African American that was about as big as Surge was. He wore a torn white tank top, brown leather gloves, torn jeans and black combat boots. The Champion said to Ash. "Samuel you may think you pretty good but this is your wake up call. Go Seviper." Seviper appeared and the crowd was excited and the announcer said through the speakers.

"Zangooses and Sevipers have been enemies since the dawn of Pokémon kind! This is a match worth remembering folks and let it begin." So the match began. Toxin then said to Seviper. "Use Poison Tail." Seviper swung its tail at Zangoose. Zangoose block the blow and it hurt and push him back slightly. Ash then said. "Use Swords Dances." Zangoose did a dance and its attack increase by two stages. Toxin said to Seviper.

"Use Poison Tail again Seviper." Seviper hit Zangoose with his tail that was infused with poison and cause Zangoose to crash into a wall of the arena and fall to the ground in pain. The announcer said through the speakers. "that hit seem to hurt it looks like it's over for Zangoose." Zangoose when he did he felt poison in his body. Toxin laughs and said to Ash. "Zangoose is poison it's over for you." Ash smiled and said. "Did you know most Zangoose are immune to poison." Toxin stop laughing and wondering what Samuel is up to. Ash then said.

"The other ability is called Toxic Boost which boosts its physical power. Now Zangoose finishes this match with Facade" Zangoose stood and roar loudly to show off his fighting spirit, Toxin Seviper was scared now. Zangoose was now cover in a light yellow of flaming energy, then Zangoose charge at insane towards Seviper and tackle it. Seviper went right through the arena wall and smash into the warehouse wall. And it looks like it was down for the count. The announcer said. "Unbelievable Zangoose and Samuel different the champion Toxin… and we might have some party crashers." Ash turned to see all of them surrounded by officers and there Pokémons like Arcanine, Blastoise, and Luxrays.

Ash was fake arrest by Jenny and she told him to get back into his normal clothes and said to him. "Samuel In are recorded in being sent to a jail far away from those guys so they don't get they were set up." Ash nodded and notice he had to Poke Balls on him and no Pikachu in site. Ash asked Jenny. "Where is Pikachu?" Jenny then said to Ash.

"In his Poke Ball, I would be careful he was a bit mad when we put him back in also Squirtle wanted to go with you so I let him go. I will miss him, take good care of him, Ash." Ash said he would and she drops him off at Saffron City at the Pokemon Center and asks him to return Zangoose but Ash asks if he could keep him since it seems Zangoose liked him alot. Jenny said sure and said goodbye before driving back to Vermillion City. Ash was not looking forward to Pikachu's reaction. Meanwhile Sonic finish teaching Oshawotts some new move to use with his shell he decides to visit Miss Ketchum and say high. He saw Mister Mime and said to her.

"High Miss Mime." Miss Mime smiled and said high back. Sonic asked if Delia Ketchum home and she said yes and she is enjoying her new company. He went in and saw Jigglypuff, Cleffa, and Delia cleaning the dishes together. Delia heard the door open and after cleaning the dish she was on then turn and said to Sonic.

"Sonic nice to see you again is Ash with you?" hoping to see her son back. Sonic said to her. "No he still on his journey I decide to stay here for the day see how everything is going." Delia nodded and said to Jigglypuff and Cleffa. "Dears could you finish this I want to talk with Sonic for a bit, if you do it then I give you a special treat." The two agreed and continue to wash the dishes. Sonic and Delia sat on the couch to talk. She asked him. "Is my boy okay? Is he staying out of trouble with the law?" Sonic said he was fine and he never got in trouble with the police, even though Ash was on the same day. Sonic then asked her.

"I notice a lot of picture of you and Ash…. Where is his dad? … If it's a subject you don't feel like talking about that's fine I was just Asking." Delia sighs and explained to Sonic. "I met Ash's dad when he was on his own Pokémon Journey, his name was Red and let just say back in those days I was a very bad girl." She said with a tear in her eyes. Sonic decides to get off it. And he said. "Sorry if it brings up bad memories. Then she grabbed him by the shoulder and said to him.

"No it's fine I might be sad he is gone but he helped me change to a better person. Say what about your parents what were they like." Sonic smiled and said to her. "My parents were great, my mom's name was Bernadette Hedgehog I think you like her. And my dad's name was Jules Hedgehog he was smart and brave, he helped make me the person I am today, also along with his brother uncle Charles, he was a cool uncle and very smart… I miss them." He was crying slightly missing his home but he knew he can never go back." Delia said to him.

"They would be proud of you." Sonic smile back to her. Sonic decides to leave. As he left the building he notices all that team Rocket plus a blonde girl that was the boss. And all the Pokémon they use to attack him. Domino said as she was smiling a black rose. "You are more powerful than we expect." Sonic smirk and said back. "I seem to be a magnet for people that think they more powerful than they really are. This made Domino angry and her rose extended and she shot a blue electric ball of energy at Sonic. The fastest thing alive just bounces it back at them. Domino dodges it then she calls her Pokemon which was a Serperior and said to it.

"Use Dragon Pulse." Serperior launches it towards Sonic. Then Cleffa jump in the way. Sonic was worried that Cleffa was going to get hurt, but it did…. Nothing. Everyone was surprised. Then Sonic remember when he looked at the Pokedex it said that Fairy types were immune to Dragon attacks. Cleffa then begins to glow blue and started to get bigger. It was evolving. It became a Celfairy. Then it turns to Serperior and then it uses the move Ice Beam. It hit Serperior launching it towards Domino and then Sonic charge up with red hot flames covering him and said.

"It's time to end this. BLAST BURN." Sonic then slam his into the ground cracking the ground crack and explosion from beneath the earth. One begin one coming under team rocket, and them. BOOOOMMMMM! And explosion you could see it from MT Silver if you the higher parts of it. Sonic wonders if he over did it and might have killed them by launching so high that they reach space. But the shine in the sky told him they were falling back to earth. That attack did take quite a bit out of him. He decides to stay at Delia place for the night and she said she was fine with it.

The next morning in Saffron City. After getting Sonic back Ash let him out. Sonic looked around and when he saw Ash he said to him. "Where are we? Are we at the City with the fourth Gym?" Ash answered Sonic question by saying. "No, but we are at the stop before we would reach Celadon City." Sonic then asked Ash. "What did you do yesterday? Because I had an Unbelievable day." Ash said he had a similar day and was about to explain to Sonic when someone said.

"Mister Ketchum the man I been looking for." Ash and Sonic turn to see Sabrina standing there. (HeartGold/SoulSilver version of her) she had a slight smile on her face but it was hard to tell. Sonic said to Ash. "So much for a normal day." Ash had to agree with him.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this interesting chapter. And also thank you to all of you that favorite and follow this story I really appreciate and if you could leave a review of what do you think of it or have any questions I would be happy for the feedback and to answer some questions. Hope you guys have a great day.**


	17. Chapter 17 Who you going to call

**Chapter 17 who you going to call**

Ash and Sonic continue to stare Sabrina until Sonic asked her. "Who are you?" Sabrina turns and faces Sonic, after a moment of silence she said. "I'm Sabrina a friend of Ash Ketchum, it's nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog you are currently an interesting creature." What she said freaked Sonic out he shouted to her. "Who did you…." He pauses and then said to her in a more calming tone. "You read my mind didn't you?" He was sure she read his mind. She said to him.

"Yes I did but only to learn your name and a bit about you, It was a surprise of how you have some mental defenses, but they need some work." Sonic sigh and said to himself. "Figures well add one more thing to my list of shit to do." Ash then asked Sabrina. "I'm guessing you didn't come all this way just to greet us?" she sighs and said to them both. "I need your guys help. Some Ghost type Pokemon are taking over Pokémon tower from Gengar and Ghastly., and also." then from behind her came Haunter. Sonic back away and said.

"Back! I know you kind ghost! You back off!" Ash, Sabrina, and Haunter were confused by Sonic's sudden outburst. Ash then said to Sonic. "Haunter is a friend of mine. Why are you so against ghosts?" Sonic calmed down and said. "I had two bad experiences with ghosts, those are stories for another day." Sabrina then said. "Haunter want's to help his old friend and after watching me battle a couple trainer he wants to go with you on your journey to become a Pokémon Master." She said at the end with a smile. Ash smiled and asked.

"Are you sure you want to join me?" he wanted to make sure Haunter wanted to do this. Haunter nodded so Ash through a Poke Ball and caught Haunter. Then Ash said. "Will stop those ghost from taking over Pokémon tower, I promise." Sonic nodded and they headed east to Lavender Town. On the way, Sonic noticed Pikachu wasn't out. "Where is Pikachu?" Ash sigh and said. "I better get this out of the way." He decides to let Pikachu Pikachu out. Sonic was confused why Ash was getting ready for something very painful.

"Why are you prepare for something-" he didn't get a chance to finish when Ash let Pikachu go and then the electric mouse unleash a powerful blast of electricity once it was released from his Poke ball. Not only had it shock the hell out of Ash but Also Sonic. Ash was so use to being Electricity it didn't hurt very much, but Sonic. After Pikachu hit them with all he got. Ash then said. "Sorry, Pikachu I didn't think Officer Jenny who didn't know-" he didn't finish while Sonic shouted to Pikachu.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to F***ing kill you, you pieces of shit rodent!" Sonic almost charge at Pikachu before Ash tried to stop him and Ash explains to Sonic that Pikachu didn't like to be in his Poke ball. Sonic sigh but he turn to Pikachu and said. "Do that again to me… I will beat the shit out of you, understand?" Pikachu said he understood and said he was sorry for it. So the trio headed towards Lavender Town. When they got there Sonic said. "I know where Shadow would live if he was in this world, this has to the edge lord home town." Ash didn't care much about Sonic stupid joke and said.

"On the outer edges of the town is where Pokémon Tower lays, it also in a cemetery." Sonic then commented. "Next you'll say on it's on an Indian burial ground." Pikachu turns to Sonic and said. "Stop you making it worse," Sonic said. "Hey I was done and seen worse trust me, why did she do it?" asking no one really. Pikachu asked who but he quickly said no one since he didn't dwell on an even that happen 06. They reach the cemetery. Ash let Haunter out and said to him. "Lead us to your friends." Haunter nodded and the trio followed the friendly ghost.

As they went through the graveyard Sonic notice some of the names on some of the tombstones. One was Monty Oum, Haruo Nakajima, and Allison Church. He didn't think much of them but he felt like they are some special something to people that actually know who they are. Then they saw the tower in the distance. It was pretty big with two devils like horns at the top with windows that look like eyes at the top as well. Before they got too close, Haunter shouted for his friends.

"Gastly! Gengar! Where are you?!" then came a floating head that had gas all over it. It must be Gastly. Gengar also appeared alongside Gastly. Gengar said. "Haunter nice to see you back, the Pokemon that have taken over are Pokemon tower are some Sabeleyes, and there leader Dusknoir." Sonic translate to Ash what they said. Haunter then said. "It thinks it's time we wake up the guardian." Sonic then asks Haunter. "Who is the guardian?" Haunter then explains to Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Many years ago Lavender Town was being invaded, but a single Pokémon stop the invasion. It guards the town and Pokemon Tower for many decades but it had to go somewhere so it left a child to take its place to guard the town. It's been lying in dormant this hold time. And will need all the help we can get." Then Haunter hovers off into a direction and everyone follow. Sadly one of the Sabeleyes overheard Haunter and decided to warn his master Dusknoir. It ran to Pokémon tower and head up the stairs to the top flower, and there sitting in a thorn they place there say there leader Dusknoir. Dusknoir asks his minion.

"Servant, what is the urgent news, have those coward less ghost decide to give up and serve under my rule?" Sabeleye then said. "No, they said they were waking up someone calls the guardian." Dusknoir then ask "Was there anyone with them?" Sabeleye answered with. "Haunter is back with his friends, but he also brought along a trainer who has a Pikachu and a Charizard with him." Dusknoir then stood from his chair and said to his minions. "Servants it looks like we got to defend our home from this who try to steal what we rightfully own." All the Sabeleyes cheer as they follow Dusknoir down Pokemon Tower and head to where the Pokemon called the Guardian has been lying all this time.

Back to the good guys, they were walking down into the Far East side of the graveyard. Then they saw a small pillar that was holding up a strange looking rock in the shape of a sphere. Behind the rock was a giant stone and it looks like a Golurk? Ash then said. "So the first guardian Pokémon was a Golurk so that rock must be Golett." Haunter then said to Ash. "Correct but to wake it up me, Gastly and Gengar must give Golett some of our ghost energy to wake it up. Then a voice behind them said. "Too bad that won't happen." They turn to see Dusknoir with three other Sabeleyes around him. Sonic said.

"Start giving it your energy me, Ash and Pikachu will hold them off. Dusknoir said. "I don't think you can." As use the move Shadow punch, which Sonic counter by using Shadow Claw and nullifying the attack, not before charging at Dusknoir punch him in the face with a Fire Punch. Sonic said."Want to bet on It." this anger Dusknoir. Dusknoir tries to punch him but Sonic caught the punch. Sonic then use crunch to comb down on one of Dusknoir's shoulders. He shouted in pain. Then the hand Sonic was holding was then infused with electricity and he was shocked. This causes him to let go of Dusknoir shoulder and allow Dusknoir to Sucker Punch Sonic in the face knocking him back slightly. Pikachu and Zangoose made quick work of the Sabeleyes. The ghost Pokémon almost have gotten Golett to wake up. Ash wonders how much longer till it wakes up?

His question was answered when the rock started to shake and come to life. Sonic was holding his own but Dusknoir was pretty strong and Sonic was weakened by Pikachu earlier in the day. And also he might have got paralyze by one of Dusknoir's Thunder Punches. Sonic was getting the shit beaten out of him. As Dusknoir said. "It's we end this!" he was about to smash down on Sonic head. Before Dusknoir's fist hit Sonic in the face, it was caught by Golett. Ash then active his Pokedex, it said. **"Golett, the Automaton Pokémon, Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years. Its ability Iron Fist, it knows Shadow Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Power-up Punch, and Drain Punch."** Ash was impressed by what Golett knew. Golett then uses Shadow Punch and launch Dusknoir high into the sky. Dusknoir fell far away. The Sabeleyes run off towards their boss. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar jump with joy. Golett scans his surroundings and then notice Ash.

"Golett what is the matter?" Haunter asks his fellow ghost type Pokémon. Golett then said to Haunter. "This trainer… Reminds me of my creator, I want him to be my trainer." Sonic translate to Ash. Ash smiled and asked Golett. "Are you sure?" Golett nodded and that was enough for Ash. He threw a Poke ball, and he caught Golett. After that Ash return Sonic because he was in pretty bad shape. And as Ash leave he saw two psychic trainers. The one on the right of Ash said.

"We were ordered to watch Pokémon Tower by Sabrina to guard the ghosts. Haunter was happy and said goodbye to Gastly, and Gengar and they left. Ash return Saffron City and went to heal up his Pokémon and then head Celadon City to face the four gym on his hit list. When he reached Celadon City he decides to do some shopping. He decides to buy some more Poke Balls since he was running low. as he and Pikachu walk around they notice someone is selling Eevee and Ash kind of wants an Eevee so he bought one, the one he bought was a girl and he decided to check her out on his Pokedex. It said.

 **"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This One's** **gender is female, and has the ability Adaptability, and knows the moves quick attack, tail whip, Baby-Doll Eyes, and sand attack."** Not the best moves but it good enough to train and get stronger. He decides he will try to evolve her into Espeon since he needs more Psychic Pokémon. He decides to send her back and get the team he wanted to use against Erika. First Pokémon was Sonic because it's about time got a gym battle and it would be a nice time to see how strong he is in a real fight.

The second one was Quilava since it was one of his strong fire types Pokémon he hasn't used in a while. The third one was Infernape and he knew he will do well, the fourth one is Pidgeot since it needs a battle and would be nice to battle with it after not being together for so long. The fifth one is Staraptor, it one of Ash's best flying Pokémon, minus Sonic obviously. And the last one will be Glalie since it the only gym he can be used in and have a type advantage, and also it would nice to have a battle with him. Ash decided to get it over and face the gym today while there is still some sun in the sky.

 **(Sorry for this Chapter being short, I didn't expect it to be this short and I didn't want to start the next gym since I want each Gym battle to be a Chapter by itself since they can so far. I hope you enjoy this one and some the easter eggs I place in it.)**


	18. Chapter 18 A rumble in the Jungle

**Chapter 18 A rumble in the Jungle**

Ash headed towards the Celadon Gym when he saw Erika herself and she was talking with some of the girls that went to her perfume shop. She notices and told the ladies to wait a moment and decide to talk with Ash for a moment. She said to Ash. "Nice to see you again Ash, why you doing here?" Ash then answer her question with. "I have to face you so I can get my fourth gym to enter the Prism League, and Also I thought I stop by and check out the perfume store afterward, maybe I will see if any perfume I like and get some for mom and see if she likes any of them." Erika smile but then jokingly ask.

"Are you the same Ash Ketchum that didn't like perfume and was banned from my shop and Gym?" Ash scratched the back of his hand and said. "Yeah, but when you travel for the past 3 years in 6 regions you get wiser." Erika agreed and both head inside. Ash notice there were a lot more types of plants and trees around the last time, and also a lot more grass type Pokémon. Both Erika and Ash both got on opposite sides of the battle field and they started their 6v6 battle. Erika went first by summoning Tropius. Ash said.

"Okay, go Glalie." Then his floating head Pokémon appeared next on the battle field, while Erika called a creature with a long neck and leafs for wings. Erika went first and said to Tropius. "Use Sunny Day." Then the sun got brighter and hotter as well. Ash then said. "Glalie Ice Beam." Glalie launches a light blue bolt of electric towards Tropius. The attack hit and it hurt a lot since it was four times weak to it. Erika then said. "Use Steel Wing Tropius." Then its Leaf wings turn into steel leaf wings and flew towards Glalie. It hit the ice Pokémon so fast Ash did get a chance to tell him to dodge, but he had time to say.

"Use Headbutt." Glalie headbutt Tropius in the face. It causes the grass flying Pokémon to flinch so Ash said to Glalie. "Use Ice Beam again Glalie." So again Glalie launches the blue bolt again and it was too much for Tropius causing to crash into the ground, and also causing it to faint. Erika recalls Tropius and calls on her next Pokémon, it was Abomasnow. It cause it to fail, it didn't effect Glalie munch since he is an ice type as well. Erika said to Abomasnow. "Use Brick Break." So Abomasnow right claw glows a light blue and he karate chop Glalie sending it bouncing across the battle field. Glalie was out yet so Ash said.

"Glalie use Headbutt!" Glalie charged towards Abomasnow but before his attack hit Erika said. "Focus Blast, now Abomasnow." So Abomasnow launches a blue ball of energy that made a direct hit on Glalie. The floating head Pokémon fell down to the ground, defeated. Ash recalled him back and pick his next Pokémon. Ash then said. "Go Quilava." His small but power Quilava appeared and It was ready to fight. Ash said to Quilava. "Use Flame Wheel." So Quilava turns into a ball and roll really fast towards Abomasnow. Erika said.

"Use Mist Abomasnow." So Abomasnow launches a blast of miss around himself causing Quilava to miss him. Ash then said. "Use Aerial Ace." Since it never misses it will hit Abomasnow. So Quilava charges in a random direction and then he tackled Abomasnow. Ash then said. "Go use Flamethrower." Abomasnow got hit by a close range Flamethrower, Quilava got hurt by the hail raining down. Abomasnow was not yet defeated so Erika said. "Use Rock Slide Abomasnow." Rocks began to fall on top of Quilava, it hurt a lot but Quilava was not ready to call it quits just yet. So Ash and Erika both shouted.

"USE FLAME WHEEL QUILAVA!" "USE BRICK BREAK ABOMASNOW!" so Quilava turns up into a ball and charge towards Abomasnow, while did a karate chop. Both attacks collide cause a small explosion. Once the dust settled, Abomasnow was unable to battle while Quilava could continue on but not for much longer since it got hurt by the hail once more. Erika called out her next Pokémon. "Go Ludicolo." Then a Pokémon that looks to be a stereotype. Erika then said. "Do Rain dance Ludicolo." After Ludicolo did its little dance it starts to pour down. Quilava didn't like this. So did Ash. Ash said. "Use Aerial Ace." Quilava charges towards Ludicolo. But Erika said to Ludicolo. "

"Use Hydro Pump." So from his duck like mouth, it launches a powerful blast of water that hit Quilava and even pushes him against a tree nearby. Once Ludicolo stops shooting water at Quilava. The Volcano Pokemon had fainted and was unable to battle. Ash knew Sonic and Infernape will have a rough time fighting with the rain so he decides on one of his flyers. He decides of Pidgeot to use. The giant bird looked ready to fight. Ash said to Pidgeot. "Use Aerial Ace." Before Ludicolo could react Pidgeot hit Ludicolo with a good blow. Erika then said.

"Ludicolo use Ice Beam." So like Ash's Glalie Ice beam, it launches a blue bolt towards Pidgeot. The attack connected and it hurt pretty badly. Ludicolo got heal because of its ability rain dish. Ash then said to Pidgeot. "Use Brave Bird." So Pidgeot flew very high into the sky and dive bomb towards Ludicolo. Pidgeot then got covered in fire as it flew faster and faster towards Ludicolo. When it open its wings the red flames turn to bright blue flames and Pidgeot tackled Ludicolo, which when they connected they cause an explosion. When the dust clear Ludicolo still stood but barely, rain dish was the main reason Ludicolo was still in this battle. Pidgeot flew back into the sky but it felt recoil from the Brave bird attack. Erika then said to Ludicolo.

"Finish Pidgeot off with an Ice Beam!" so it again uses Ice beam. Ash then said. "Use Air Slash Pidgeot." So the giant bird launches a ball of wind towards the Carefree Pokémon. Both of their attacks connected with their target. Pidgeot fell to the ground hard. When the dust cleared around both Pokémon, it was revealed that both were fainted and unable to battle on. Ash and Erika return them to their Poke Balls and got their next Pokémon. Erika selected Vileplume. Ash was surprised since it was the same Gloom he rescues when the gym was on fire. Ash selected Infernape and decide to save Sonic for last. Erika then said.

"Vileplume use Sludge Bomb." So Vileplume launches a barrage of sludge bombs towards Infernape. Ash said. "Dodge and use fire Punch." So Infernape dodges the sludge with ease and punches Vileplume in the head. Erika smiled and said. "Vileplume use Toxic." So Infernape was poison felt its effect in an instant. Ash then said. "Use Flamethrower Infernape." So Infernape launches a blast of fire towards Vileplume. Erika said. "Use Protect Vileplume." So the Flower Pokémon had dome shield around her blocking Infernape's attack. Infernape then was hit by poison again but it was much powerful than the last one. Erika then said.

"Use Sludge Bomb again Vileplume." So it launches the bombs of sludge again but this time so of them hit Infernape. Ash knew he had to end this quick so he said. "Infernape use Flare Blitz!" so Infernape got cover in red flames which turn into blue and then he charges towards the Flower Pokémon. Erika smiled and said. "Vileplume use Protect once more." Ash smiled and said. "Not this time use Brick Break Infernape then continue using flare blitz." So Infernape's left hand glow blue and his karate chop through the dome protecting Vileplume and then continue with Flare blitz. The attack causes an explosion.

Infernape jumped out of the dust cloud but got hit by recoil from Flare Blitz and the poison for the third time. When the dust settled, Vileplume was unable to battle. Infernape was in bad shape but Ash felt like he could win this but it will be very close. Erika called her second to the last Pokémon which was Exeggutor. Exeggutor is a psychic Pokémon so this is bad for Infernape. Ash said. "Infernape use Fire Punch." Infernape charge towards Exeggutor with a fist covered in flames. Erika said to Exeggutor. "Use Psychic." So Infernape stops dead in his track out line in a light blue color. Then he Exeggutor uses his psychic powers to slam Infernape hard into the ground. Infernape was unable to battle any longer. Ash called Infernape back and notice Rain Dances effect had worn off. Ash then said.

"Go Staraptor." Then his Sinnoh bird Pokémon and it was ready for a fight. Erika said. "Use Sludge Bomb Exeggutor." Si Exeggutor launches a barrage of sludge towards Staraptor. But Ash said. "Dodge it Staraptor." And the Predator Pokémon did it with elegance and grace. Ash then said. "Staraptor use Aerial Ace." So Staraptor flew at great speed towards Exeggutor. Staraptor tackle Exeggutor and it did some nice damage, then it flew back into the sky. Erika then said. "Exeggutor use Sludge Bomb once more." So Exeggutor launches another barrage of sludge towards Staraptor. Ash said.

"Dodge it Staraptor." But it was too late and Sludge bomb hit Staraptor. But Staraptor was still standing, or should I say flying. Ash then said. "Staraptor use Brave bird." So Staraptor flew high into the sky and dive bomb and being caught on fire towards Exeggutor, Erika wasn't going to let that attack hit so she said. "Exeggutor use Sludge bomb." So Exeggutor launches another barrage of sludge. Staraptor swiftly avoid the Sludge, Staraptor spread his wings and the red flames turn blue and he just avoids Exeggutor. Staraptor then flew and fly in for another try at landing the attack. As it got closer to Exeggutor, Erika said.

"Use Psychic Exeggutor." So it's eyes glow light blue and Staraptor stops dead in his track, outlined by a blue light. Then Exeggutor slammed Staraptor hard into the ground like Ash's Infernape. Staraptor was defeated and unable to continue in the fight. Ash was worried, it was all up to Sonic. Ash hope he is ready. Ash then said. "Charizard I choose you." Sonic was in the fight. He was a little confused where he was. Sonic turn to face Ash and ask. "Are we a Pokémon Battle?" Erika had an anime sweet on her head because of what Sonic just said. Ash answer yes. So Sonic turn around to face his foe.

"Alright let's go." He said with a smirk and the fight continues. Erika said. "Exeggutor use Sludge Bomb." So again the Coconut Pokémon launch a barrage of Sludge. Sonic swiftly dodge the barrage of sludge. Ash then said. "Sonic use Flamethrower." Sonic then launch a blast of fire towards Exeggutor. Erika quickly said. "Use Protect quick Exeggutor." So a dome cover Exeggutor, negating Sonic's attack. Ash then said. "Use Fire Punch." Erika was about to tell Exeggutor to use Sludge Bomb once more but she didn't finish what she said, because sonic dash towards Exeggutor and then his right claw got cover in flames, and he punches Exeggutor. Sending it flying through a tree. It had fainted and unable to Continue to battle. Sonic said scratching his head.

"I might have over did it on that one." Ash agreed with him on that. Erika called back Exeggutor and called out her last Pokemon, so she said. "Go Venusaur." Venusaur was her last Pokémon, these two fully evolved starters are about to clash and see who is the best starter of the two. Erika said. "Venussaur use Sludge Bomb." So from the large flower on top of its back, it launches a large barrage of sludge towards Sonic. Sonic went into the skies and swiftly avoid the barrage of sludge. Ash then said. "Use Flamethrower once more." So Sonic again launch a large blast of fire towards Venusaur. Erika said. "Use Vine Whip." Vine came from the leaves on Venusaur's back and deflect Flamethrower. Ash was wondering how it did that. Erika explain.

"Venusaur has fought against so many fire type Pokemon in the past so its vine is very durable against fire so any of your range fire attacks are useless. Then Sonic said. "What about close range Fire attacks? To Erika surprise, Sonic was really close to Venusaur. Ash smiled and said. "Use Fire punch." So Sonic punch Venusaur straight the face with his claw on fire. Then the vines Venusaur created rapped around Sonic holding him still. Erika smiled and said. "Venusaur use Sleeping Powder. "Then from Venusaur's giant flower came a silver color pollen, this cause Sonic to get tired and fall asleep. Ash shouted. "Sonic you have to wake up quick!" Pikachu also screams for Sonic to wake up but to no avail. Erika said.

"Venusaur use Hyper Beam." So from Venusaur's giant flower, he launches a large orange beam towards Sonic. Sonic took the full force of the attack. Venusaur's vines hold him still, Sonic was still out cold. Erika said. "Keep doing it until he is unable to battle." So Venusaur did so after he took a break to recharge, then he does the same attack again. Sonic open his eyes and he realized he was in a hospital? And he was his old Hedgehog self again. He notices he was a hospital bed with a heart monitor next to him. Sally was sitting in a chair next to him. She must have been there while because she was kind of sleep. She woke up and notice Sonic was awake. She said.

"Sonic!? You alive, oh thank Mobius your alive we thought we lost you in that explosion but we got you back here just in time to save you." Sonic knew something wasn't right and ask. "Did egg-man die in that explosion?" Sally smiled and said. "Yes he did, the war is finally over we can be toe-"Sonic stop her by saying. "This isn't real, I die, he lives, I'm Sonic the Charizard now, I can never go back." And his dream started to fade away. Sonic woke up! Venusaur was about to do his third Hyper Beam but Sonic woke up and Sonic thought quickly on how to escape. He put himself on fire and burn the Vines away since they were weakened by all of Venusaur's Hyper Beams. Sonic quickly avoid the Hyper Beam attack. And said. "It will take a lot more to put me down," Ash said. "Alright Sonic, let finish this use Blast Burn." So Sonic charge up his said.

"Use Protect Venusaur." So a dome cover Venusaur but Sonic knew this time it won't work. Sonic slam his claw into the ground causing the ground to crack and to explode. The ground under Venusaur started to crack and explode, it might not have hurt Venusaur but sure as hell send it high into the sky. After a second or two to recover from the attack he flew up to Venusaur and grab it by its side. Ash then said. "Sonic use Seismic toss attack," Sonic said got and flew higher into the sky. Erika then said. "Use Sleep Powder." Again it produces the pollen to put Sonic to sleep last time, but this time Sonic was not going to fall for it again.

"Not this time, Flare Blitz" Sonic and Venusaur were covered in flames, burning the pollen away. Once he flew high enough, and then flew around clockwise for a bit and then flew straight down, it was so fast if you blink, you miss it. But you wouldn't miss the massive explosion cause of them smashing into the ground so fast and hard. Once the dust clear, Sonic was stills standing but he was defiantly hurt by the recoil of Flare Blitz. But also you would see Venusaur, fainted and unable to battle. So Sonic defeated Venusaur giving Ash the win in this gym battle. Ash ran up and hug Sonic and said. "Thank you Sonic, you did amazing," Sonic said scratch his nose like he did when he was Sonic and said.

"I just born to be amazing." Pikachu rolled his eyes at what Sonic said. Erika returns Venusaur. And walk up to Ash and said. "That was an amazing gym battle I hope you do well in the Prism League, now let me show you around the store so you can pick the best stuff for your mom." Erika then dragged Ash out of the gym towards her perfume shop. Sonic and Pikachu follow while Sonic said. "There is a bright side to being a Charizard, I don't get all ladies. Because once you deal with a very craze fan you never want another ever again." Pikachu smiled and said.

"I don't know you still are charming as a Charizard, a lot of Dragon type Pokémon that would love to have you." Sonic world shatters hoping Pikachu was lying, but Pikachu was just pointing out a possibility. And they continue to follow Ash as they continue their journey to the Prism League.

 **(this story is going to be put on hold for a bit as I work my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, favorite, follow and maybe leave a review, it would be appreciated.)**


	19. Chapter 19 the Aura Within

**Chapter 19 the Aura Within**

After their shopping, they spend the night in Celadon City. Ash was fast asleep while Sonic was not tired, so he decides to take a night flight. Once out of the center he took off into the sky. As he flew a heard a familiar childish voice say. "What are you doing still up at this time?" It was Mew, Sonic said to the legendary Pokémon. "I could ask you the same question," Mew said two shays. And so the two continue to fly around the Kanto region until they landed on a lonely island in the ocean around Kanto. As both landed to relax a bit before they head back.

"So Sonic how you liking this universe?" Mew asked Sonic, she liked him, and she heard a lot of the stories about the hero of Mobius. Sonic said to Mew. "I find it interesting, but I still miss my old universe." Though he accepts, he might never be able to go back, he still wants to know what is happening to his home. Mew felt bad but she knew he is needed here for now. She said to him. "I Understand, But if it makes you feel better I believe that your friends can stop the bad guy without you." She hopes that would cheer him up.

Sonic smile for a bit, he believes that his friends, especially Shadow will stop him in his place. Sonic then asked a something he asked. "So How is there is a entire universe that's mine and an entire universe that is this universe?" Mew said to him. "Because we're in a Multiverse, look your universe is just small pieces of a larger map which is the multiverse, there so many pieces it's impossible to count them all. " Sonic was following and since he was done resting he said to her.

"Well Mew I better get some sleep tonight and get back to Ash, See you later." And Sonic flew back to Celadon City. Mew stay there. Then a creature behind her and said to her. "Mew what did you tell him?" Mew knew who it was. She said to the person. "I didn't tell him the truth of how he got here if you are worried." The person sighs and said. "I know you care about him but it's too late to go back now, the truth will come out eventually and we will cross that bridge when we get there." And the person disappear.

Sonic got back to Ash's room in the Celadon Pokémon Center. And went to sleep. Once daybreak Sonic woke up before Ash and Pikachu, he decides to wait until Ash wakes up. Once the kid was up they head to Saffron City. Once they got there, they saw a sign that the fighting gym was having a giant fighting tournament where fighting type Gym leaders and elite four meets and have some matches. The trio thought it would be cool to do so they go there.

Once they got there, there is a thing so you can have a match with one of fighting type masters that were there today. Ash signs in, once they finish signing in the trio wonder around the place. While the wonder around, Ash and Pikachu saw some familiar. Ash saw Rebecca, Anthony, and his Hitmonchan, and Ash's Primeape. The trio walk to them and once Primeape saw Ash it ran to him and tackle him into a hug. Sonic was about to step in but Pikachu told him that Primeape was Ash's. The others walk over and Anthony said.

"Ash it's nice to see you, what are you doing," Ash said fine and asked how Primeape has been doing, and Anthony said he was doing well and won many fighting tournaments, and Anthony said he taught him everything he knew so Ash can have him back. Ash said okay and he may use him in a future battle. After that, they said goodbye since it was time for Ash's match against a fighting type master. Ash decided to use Sonic for this fight since Sonic wanted to fight. So when they got on the fight ring there opponent. Was the Elite four member of the Kanto Region, it was Bruno and his Machamp. Bruno said to Ash.

"Good luck kid you and your Charizard are going to need it." Ash and Sonic were ready. Once the referee said to begin the fight, the two went at it. Both Pokémon charge at each other. Sonic was first to strike with a good punch to the face. Machamp recovers from the punch. Bruno said. "Use your extra arms to overpower him." In these match, the Pokémon are fighting with only the fist, no attacks, no flying for those who can fly, or use their special powers like psychic powers. So Sonic is at a huge disadvantage. Machamp and Sonic were pushing against each other, but Machamp uses its extra arms to lift Sonic and try to throw him out of the ring. So it can toss Sonic out of the ring. It looks like Sonic was about to lose.

But the former Hero of Mobius was not of the fight just yet. He grabbed on one of the pillars that are the edges of the ring and held on so he didn't fall out of the ring. He then launches himself back into the ring and dropkick Machamp, it was strong to knock Machamp back and lose his balance slightly. Ash said to Sonic. "Use your speed Sonic to overwhelm Machamp." Sonic agree and got up and got behind Machamp before Machamp fully recovers Sonic grabs Machamp and he suplex's Machamp. This Sonic waited for Machamp to get up.

The fighting Pokémon did get back up but it was now ready to beat the shit out of Sonic. Bruno comments. "Not bad kid but it won't be enough Machamp use your great strength and overpower the Lizard." Machamp charges but Sonic smiled. Both held the others hand but Sonic use Machamp momentum to toss Machamp over him. Machamp was getting mad he was about to strike Sonic but the match was over. Machamp was upset he didn't get a chance to beat Sonic but once he calms down he shook Sonic's hand said that Sonic is definitely a Strong Pokémon and will be happy to face him again one day.

After that, they were about to leave when they saw another familiar face. It was Maylene and her Lucario. When they saw each other, Maylene and Ash were happy to see one another, Lucario was happy to meet them but when he looks at Sonic he knew something was wrong. "It's nice to meet you Maylene, This is Sonic," Ash said to her and pointed to Sonic when he said his name. Sonic did a simple thumbs up. Maylene said to Sonic.

"Nice to meet you," Sonic said to her. "Same goes for you." This surprise Maylene and Lucario. Sonic then said to her. "Don't worry you're not the first one, also what you looking at?" he asked Lucario at the end. Lucario said in Pokémon Language. "You Wield a large amount of Aura, which is odd your kind normal don't have this much." Sonic then asked the group. "What's Aura?" Maylene Answer her question by saying.

"Aura is the life force of living beings, Pokémon like Lucrarios have learned to use there Aura in combat." Sonic understood, it was like the chaos energy from his world. He then asked her and Lucario. "Could you to teach me how to use it?" Maylene was not sure if she could but Lucario gave her a look that told her to do it, so she agrees. So while Maylene and Lucario teach Sonic how to use his Aura, Ash decides to use this time to train his Pokemon. He first went through what Sabrina's team might be. And build his team from that info.

His first is Pikachu, she might use a water type and Pikachu would be good against, also Pikachu hasn't been used for a while so it might be a good time to use him. His next choice is Pidgeot it been a while it uses and it will be good in this battle. His third choice his newly evolve Zweilous and Ash wanted to test how strong it is now that it evolves. His fourth choice is Ivysaur since this is the last gym he can be good for and Ash wanted to use him once more. Next is his also newly fully evolve Typhlosion since this is the last gym it be good for and it would be cool to see how strong it is now.

And Lastly Haunter, since he wanted to use him to fight her when he first uses him, now is his chance to do it for real. While Ash and his team train to fight the psychic gym leader. Sonic was being taught by Maylene and her Lucario. Maylene said. "First you have to unlock your aura, so you can use it form things like Aura's sphere or sense things around you." The three were in a meditating pose. Sonic tries to unlock his Aura but he couldn't. Lucario said to Sonic. "Try to focus on it and force it out." Sonic took Lucario's tip to heart and do it.

He soon found the Aura within and try to drag it out but it was fighting against him. He then forces it out with all her might. He opens his eyes, they were glowing blue. Once he blinks it was gone. Maylene said. "You did it now let's try for you to use your Aura sense," Lucario explains to Sonic what to do and what it's for. "Close your eyes and allow the aura show you what's around you, and if you get really good then you can go on an out of body view so you can see things from far away." Sonic close his eyes and let the Aura lead the way. When he did he could feel Maylene and Lucario in front of him but he senses others, he could sense the fly's buzzing around them, and up in the sky were the pidgeys flying above. Sonic tries to go farther but he couldn't. So he opens his eyes and said.

"Okay, what's next?" Maylene was impressed Sonic was learning this stuff pretty fast. They have been at for little over 2 hours and he unlocks his Aura and got a good grip on his Aura Sense. Next is trying to get him to form an Aura Sphere, this will take a while since it takes some Lucario's months to master Aura Sphere let alone humans and Charizards. So they stood up and went outside. Lucario decides to show Sonic how to do an Aura Sphere and as well explain how he is doing it.

"I place my paws far apart and focus my Aura at the center between my paws, if I do it right the Aura will build up and form a sphere, next you need to focus so it doesn't lose control, then launch it forward." Lucario launches his Aura Sphere into the sky which then explodes. Sonic got it and try to do it. Sonic mirrored what Lucario and try to form an Aura Sphere, but it didn't happen. After a couple more fell attempts they decide to take a break. While they did Sonic asked. "Maylene why do you try to sync with your Pokémon?" Maylene said to him.

"When I was a kid I heard the story of a legendary Lucario and his trainer that fought as one, and the Lucario was massively more powerful than any Pokémon during his time and was so fast he was never hit when he fought and beat all the opponent's Pokémon. Aura guardians and people use Aura said he enters a state called Aura Mode, a state where a Pokémon and Trainer combine there Aura and do it the Pokémon speed and attack power his boost to a point where they're strong enough to wipe out trainers entire Pokémons team without being hit, and also that help is the trainer and the Pokémon are linked together so both can dodge almost anything without even looking or knowing what is coming." Sonic listen and after she was done talking he said.

"Let me guess the guy died before he could share his secret with anyone." Maylene nodded and after a couple more minutes of relaxing, they went back to teaching Sonic Aura Sphere. After a couple more fail attempts Sonic finally got it to form, but he lost control and it forms into a huge ball that was bigger than Sonic, Sonic held it above his head. He aims it and launch it towards the sky. After soaring in the sky. **BBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!** The Aura Sphere was like a nuke, you could probably hear it across all of Kanto and half of Johto. Maylene was happy he form one but he needs to gain more control over it before he can use it a battle. After a couple more tries and failing.

Ash came back from training to see the three were done, Maylene said she would have been happy to teach more but she had to get to her get up early tomorrow for her train ride to Johto and catch her flight. Sonic and Ash understood, she said that her and Lucario ill cheer them on in the Prism League, Ash was confused how she knew, Sonic said that he told them. After saying their goodbyes Ash, Pikachu and Sonic went back to the Pokémon Center for the night, and get ready for tomorrow they face the psychic might of Sabrina.


	20. Chapter 20 the Psychic might of Sabrina

**Chapter 20 the Psychic Might of Sabrina**

The next morning our heroes woke up and head to Sabrina's gym. Sonic asked Ash. "So what are we getting into with this chick?" Pikachu answer for Ash and said to Sonic. "So pretty powerful, she turns us into dolls and we were a force to play with her until we escaped." If anyone heard that they might not believe it, but not Sonic. "We'll be thankful you didn't turn into a werewolf that shit was weird." Pikachu wanted to ask what the hell Sonic was talking about but they just arrived at the gym and head inside. Once they arrive it was like last time they came here, but it seems less creepy which is good.

Sabrina was there waiting and said to them. "Let's begin Ash Ketchum, I hope this time you can prove me right on giving you my badge." Ash had no plan to prove her wrong about her giving her badge to him all those years ago. She went first, she summons her Medicham, violet red, gold and white Pokémon appeared on her side of the battlefield. Ash knew who he will choose so he summons his Pidgeot. The giant bird appears it was happy to be useful which it hasn't been in a while. Ash had the first move so he told his Pidgeot his first move,

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace." Pidgeot dive at insane speed and tackle Medicham. Sabrina then said to Medicham. "Use Thunder Punch" So Medicham quickly got on Pidgeot's back, then one of its fists started to be pulsing with volts of electricity. And punch Pidgeot in the back of the head, which cause Pidgeot to crash into the ground. Medicham leaps off the back of the large bird. Pidgeot recovered and was back in the sky ready to continue the fight. Ash then orders Pidgeot to use feint Attack. Pidgeot charge at Medicham will glow with a black aura. Sabrina told Medicham to use Thunder Punch once more. When he strikes it hit an after image of Pidegot, then seconds later Pidgeot hit Medicham with his Feint Attack.

Ash then told Pidgeot to finish Medicham by using the Brave bird attack, so Pidgeot flew as high as he could and dive at incredible speed towards the psychic and fighting type Pokémon. When he did was starting to be covered in fire. As he got closer he spread his wings and the flames turn into glowing blue energy. Before Sabrina could tell her Pokémon to dodge it was hit by one of the strongest flying type attacks. When Pidgeot collides with Medicham, it causes a huge explosion, from the dust, Pidgeot flew back into the sky. It started to feel the recoil of Brave Bird.

Sabrina recalls her first Pokémon, she admits that Ash was defiantly a better trainer, but is he good enough to beat her is the question now. She summons her second Pokémon which is the mighty Metagross. Ash knew how to fight Metagross since this is one Pokémon he has faced the most in serious battles like this one. So Ash knew what he was doing. So he first told Pidgeot to use Feint Attack once more. So Pidgeot flew to Metagross while cover in a black aura. Sabrina said to Metagross.

"Use Protect Metagross." A barrier covered Metagross, Pidgeot collides against it and cause him to bounce off. Sabrina told Metagross to use Rockslide. rocks fell on top of Pidgeot and cause it to fall hard into the ground. Pidgeot did recover from the attack but it not going to be able to take anymore super effective moves. So Ash decides to send Pidgeot out with a bang. So he first told it to use Feint Attack once more. So it flew at Metagross. Metagross was told to use Metagross to use protect. So a barrier covers Metagross. But instead of collided with the barrier, instead, he flew past turn back around and attack once the barrier was drop. It hurt Metagross. But Sabrina was tired of this bird, so it time to ground this bird.

"Metagross Use Rock slide once more." So Pidgeot was crush under many rocks and fell to the ground. It was unable to continue the fight. Ash recalls Pidgeot, he was happy how his first bird Pokémon did. Now it's up to his next Pokémon to finish what Pidgeot started. So he summons his next Pokémon which is Typhlosion. When he was summoned, Typhlosion was happy and ready to kick some ass. Ash said to Typhlosion. "Use Flamethrower." Typhlosion launch a powerful vortex of flames at Metagross, the attack push the mighty Pokémons back but it would take more than that to finish it off. Sabrina said to her Pokemon.

"Use Rock Slide Metagross." So Rocks fell down on Typhlosion, but before they hit him, Ash told him to use Dig. So Typhlosion was underground and the rocks didn't hit him. Ash then told Typhlosion to use Lava Plume, so from under Metagross came a powerful explosion this sends Metagross flying while in air Sabrina said to Metagross. "Use Rock slide one more time." So before it crashed into the ground Typhlosion was hit by a barrage of rocks falling on top of him. Typhlosion was hurt but was still able to fight, Metagross, however, was unable to continue to fight. Sabrina calls her Metagross back. She didn't expect Ash to be this good, but she was far from finish.

"Ash I must say you're doing better than expect, but now it's going to change, go Starmie." Then a purple star creature with a red gem in the center appeared. Ash knew Typhlosion was not a good to fight against a water type since fire types are weak to water attacks. Sonic who was watching said to Ash. "I think you overestimate, I think using Ivysaur was a bad idea," Ash said to Sonic. "Don't worry, Ivysaur will be fine." Sonic was not convinced. Sabrina said. "Starmie use Scald." Starmie blast a stream of hot steaming water. The blast push Typhlosion, what makes matters worse, Typhlosion was burned so his attack power is cut in half. Ash said to Typhlosion.

"Use Shadow Claw." So Tyhplosion's claw was cover in shadow in the shape of claws. He slashes at Starmie and hurt the mysterious Pokémon. Sabrina told it to use Scald Once more. This was too much for Typhlosion so the fire type starter was unable to continue the fight. So he returns the fire starter and calls on his starter. So he called Pikachu to the battlefield. His fellow electric mouse Pokémon was ready to kick some ass. Ash said to Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." So Pikachu launch it's most useful move and hit Starmie with the full force of the attack. Starmie was seriously hurt but it wasn't going down just yet.

Sabrina told it to use recover and so it recovers most of the health it lost from Pikachu's attack. Then she told it to use Psychic." So Pikachu was cover in blue energy and couldn't move very much when he was slam hard into the ground. Pikachu got up and continue the fight, it will take more than that to stop this electric mouse. Ash then said to Pikachu. "Use Volt Tackle with all you got!" Pikachu charge at full speed cover in electric energy. When Pikachu made contact with Starmie it made a kaboom sound and send to Starmie to a wall and crash into it. Starmie was unable to continue the fight.

Pikachu then felt the recoil of Volt Tackle, but it was ready to continue the fight. Sabrina returns Starmie. And call her next Pokémon. It was a short chubby palm tree Pokémon with coconuts with eyes and mouth on it. it was Exeggutor. Sabrina told Exeggutor to use Sludge Bomb. So from its three coconut heads, he launches a barrage of purple sludge bombs towards Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon avoid some of the sludge but he didn't avoid all of it. Some of the sludge hit and it did hurt the electric mouse but it will take more than that to finish it off.

Ash then told Pikachu to use Extreme speed. Pikachu tackle Exeggutor at neck-breaking speed. The mouse bounces off the grass Pokémon and was backflipping through the air. Sabrina said. "Exeggutor use Psychic once more." So like Starmie Exeggutor eyes glow and Pikachu was cover in blue energy and was slam very hard into the ground causing a Pikachu size crater. Once the dust was clear, Pikachu was unable to battle any longer. Sonic went on the battlefield and pick up Pikachu and walk back to the sidelines. Ash then selected his next Pokémon. Ash then said as he threw the poke ball of his next Pokémon.

"Ivysaur I choose you." His grass starter appears, it was ready to fight. Ash told Ivysaur to use Sludge Bomb. From the plant on his backfired a barrage of sludge at Exeggutor. The plant was in pain but it was far from being beaten. Sabrina then said. "Exeggutor use Psychic once more." So it tries it again but Ivysaur didn't make Eye contact so the Psychic miss. Ash then said. "Use Sludge Bomb once more Ivysaur." So I again barrage Exeggutor with Sludge. Exeggutor was not defeated yet but one more hit and it out. Sabrina knew this and said.

"Exeggutor get close to Ivysaur." So Exeggutor did. Ash was confused what was happening, Sonic felt like this remind him of something. Once her Pokémon was a foot or two away, She said. "Use Explosion." Sonic figure it out but it was too late, Exeggutor explode. Sending Ivysaur flying. Ivysaur was able to fight still but it was hurt. Exeggutor was unable to continue the fight. Sabrina calls him back. And called her second to last Pokémon. It was Espeon. And it looks very confident it can win. Sabrina then said.

"Use Psychic Espeon." So it has its eyes glow blue and Ivysaur was cover in blue energy, then was slam into the ground hard. Ivysaur was not going to last much longer. So he told Ivysaur to use Toxic. Ivysaur launch sludge at Espeon, but the Psychic Pokémon dodge it. Sabrina said. "Use Psychic to finish Ivysaur off." So Ivysaur was cover in blue energy once more and slam hard into the ground. This was enough to finish off the grass starter. Ash return Ivysaur and picked his next Pokémon, he summons to the field Zweilous. His Dark double headed dragon appear on the field. It was ready to fight like all the Pokémon in this battle. Ash then said.

"Zweilous use Crunch." So Zweilous charge at Espeon, ready to chomp down hard on the psychic Pokémon. Sabrina said. "Use Psychic once more." Espeon try it but it did nothing. Sabrina was confused then realize that this Pokémon must be a dark type which is immune to Psychic attacks. So the Dark Dragon monster crunch on Zweilous and toss Espeon away. It hurt the Psychic Pokémon but it was far from being beaten. Ash then said. "Use Dragon Breath Zweilous." So from both of its heads blasted green energy that was like a vortex of fire. Sabrina then said.

"Use Dazzling Gleam Espeon." Espeon release a blast of light which overpowers Dragon Breath and hit Zweilous. It hurt like hell but it was still able to fight. Ash then said. "Use Dark Pulse." From its two heads came a beam of black rings towards Espeon. Espeon took the full force of the attack, Espeon was launch back. This was too much for Espeon, so the psychic Pokémon was unable to continue to fight. Sabrina calls Espeon back and called on his last Pokémon, it was her Alakazam and it looks incredibly powerful. Sabrina said.

"Use dazzling Gleam Alakazam!" so again it explode with light and it hurt Zweilous, it was too much for the young dragon so it had fainted. Ash called Zweilous back and picked his last Pokémon, it was Haunter, and the ghost was ready to fight. Ash said to Haunter. "Use Shadow Ball." So Haunter launch a ball of black energy, it hit Alakazam but it only sting, Sabrina then said. "Use Psychic Alakazam!" so Alakazam's right spoon was glowing blue energy and so was Haunter, then using his arm he slams Haunter hard into the ground. But it will take more to defeat this ghost. Ash said.

"Haunter use Shadow ball once more." Haunter launches another ball of black energy and it only stings Alakazam. Sabrina told Alakazam to use Psycho Cut. So with one of its spoons, it forms a purple energy slash which hurt Haunter. Haunter was on its last leg Ash said. "Don't give up Haunter we can still win." Ash try to give the push that Haunter needs to win. Haunter was not going to give up, it will be so great it evolves. Once the light show was over Haunter became Gengar. Ash pulls out his Pokedex and scans his Gengar, it said.

" **Gengar the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. Gender Male. And ability Levitate. Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow."** Ash was happy now they have a chance, he first says to Gengar. "Gengar use Giga Drain." So Gengar launches green tentacles which wrapped around Alakazam and started to drain health from it and healing itself. Alakazam did free from those tentacles, Sabrina then said. "Use Psychic once more." Before that Ash told Gengar to go into its shadow, so it disappears so Psychic misses. Ash then said.

"Use Shadow ball Once more." Gengar came from Alakazam's shadow and blast him in the back with a powerful black ball of energy. Sending him flying, Sabrina told her to use Psychic once more but Gengar dodges like before and appear behind him and use Shadow ball on his back. This cause Alakazam to crash hard into the ground. Once the dust was clear, Alakazam was unable to battle so it means Ash has defeated Sabrina. Ash hugs Gengar telling him he did a great job. After calling back Alakazam she walks over and said. "That was a good battle Ash, and you Gengar did a great job, I'll miss you but I will be rooting for you in the Prism League. Ash nodded and said goodbye, so our heroes went back to the Pokemon Center.

On the way, Sonic asked. "So we only have three more gym battles left, then we have the remaining time to train for it," Ash said yeah and wonder what he was getting at. "What's after that?" Ash said to him. "Well me and Pikachu were going to go to Kalos." Sonic then asked. "What about me?" Ash didn't know how to answer, he thought about it and then answer by saying. "I think you might be bored since I am going back to square one when I go to a new region." Sonic understood and said it might be good he stays at Oak's lab since he can always go by himself and explore the world and Ash can call him when he needs the big guns.


	21. Chapter 21 A Toxic Battle

**Chapter 21 A Toxic Battle**

After Ash healed the Pokémon he uses in his gym battle with Sabrina and changing them out. He asked Sonic. "Sonic can you fly us to Fuchsia City?" Sonic said sure and let Ash and Pikachu get on his back and he took off into the sky. The flying was nice and smooth so far, but unknown to our heroes they are being followed by a large camouflage plane was right on their tail. In this plane was Domino, Jessie, James, Meowth and their boss Giovanni and his Persian. "So you're telling me that this child's Charizard might be some use to me?" Giovanni asked Domino since he knew her name, not the three stooges. Domino said to her boss.

"Yes, the Charizard is not only very strong but also smart, he was able to fight us off without the need of a trainer. And he seems to have Aura." This caught Giovanni's attention, the leader of team rocket wanted for a long time to gain the power of Aura, so he have Kanto in the palm of his hand and Aura will give him the power so no mere human can challenge him, but also he be able to sense strong and powerful Pokémon easier, so they get an even stronger army. He then said. "Did he use Aura against you?" he asks because he plans to rip it out of him and giving it to himself. Domino said.

"I think but he was not launching Aura sphere if that's what you are asking." Giovanni knew if he wanted to get the most out of this Charizard's aura he was going to have to push him along and make him get better at control his Aura. Then he had a sinister plan that will be a win-win situation for Team Rocket. He said. "Let head back to base, I need to make some calls because soon it is going to be Charizard Season." Then he chuckles like a typical villain and the plane flew back to base but Domino, Jessie, James, and Meowth were confused on what he was talking about.

"Did you guys heard a villainous chuckle?" Sonic asked Ash and Pikachu, both shook their heads no and Sonic just thought it was his head playing tricks on him. After flying for a couple minutes they soon landed in Fuchsia City, Ash, Sonic and Pikachu head to the Pokémon Center and start to plan out who he will use to fight the new gym leader since Koga is now a member of the elite four of Kanto and Johto, and he guess it must be Janine being Koga's daughter it would make sense. Sonic asked Ash. "So what is it this time, Dark type? Ghost Type?" Ash said still picking his six Pokémon he will use in this Gym Battle.

"No. there is no Dark Type gym and there is no ghost gym in Kanto at least. It's actual Poison." Sonic nodded and Ash continues picking out his team. Soon he picks his six and headed to an open area to train with them, the first one he called was Gigalith!? Boldore must have evolved during the trading him to Oak. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and it said. **"Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon and the evolved form of Boldore. The blasts of energy it makes from sunbeams have terrifying power. However, it's not able to fire its blasts at night or on rainy days. The gender is Male and has the ability, Sturdy. It knows the moves like Stone Edge, Explosion, Iron Head, Sandstorm, Earthquake, and Rock Tomb."** Ash got to admit Gigalith seem really strong so he might need as much training as Ash first thought. His next Pokémon is Pikachu, he decides to use him again since he might not get another chance to use him in the last two gyms. Sonic said.

"So far 1/3 of the Pokémon don't need that much training." Ash agree but it will depend on the remaining 2/3 if they will just a couple minutes of training and then face her today head to their stop on their hit list. His third Pokémon is Glalie again he might not need a massive amount of training. The fourth one is Squirtle because he a good water Pokémon and Ash might use him in the next gym so he might want a warm up before that. The fifth one was Golett. He needs to get use them fighting together. The last one was Eevee which was Sonic's choice. Ash asked what he thought Eevee would be a good choice. Sonic then took the Pokedex and then let the Pokedex tell Ash for him.

" **Espeon the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. To get an Eevee to evolve into an Eevee you must have a strong bond with it and it will evolve when the sun rises if it evolves when the sunsets then it will evolve into an Umbreon."** Ash would like to have at least one good Psychic-type Pokémon in his roster of Pokemon. He then said. "But I doubt we can get a strong enough bond into time so it evolves into Espeon and also learns some good Psychic moves." Sonic hated to admit but he had to agree so they decide to replace Eevee with Zangoose since his toxic boost would be a nice trump card to use against Janine. So that day they train Golett and Zangoose to prepare them to fight Janine all that day and early morning of the following day, after all that. They were ready to face Janine. So, Ash, Sonic, and Pikachu enter her gym he enters dojo like arena and Janine meditating. Before Ash could say anything.

"Ash Ketchum are you ready to face me," Janine said as she stood up and turn to Ash and was ready to face him in this full 6ix on 6ix battle. Sonic said. "She seems to just as excited as you Ash." He mostly said to himself. And so the battle between Janine and Ash has begun. Janine summons her first Pokémon which was Nidoqueen. Ash summons his first Pokémon as well which was Squirtle. Both look ready to fight for their training. And so the battle began.

"Squirtle use Scald." So the small blue turtle shoots a blast of hot water from its mouth at the Drill Pokémon. The attack hurt the taller Pokémon but it won't go down by a simple attack. Janine said to her Nidoqueen. "Use Thunder Punch." So Nidoqueen charges at Squirtle with one of its claw pulsing with electricity. Ash orders Squirtle to use Iron Defense to reduce damage from Thunder Punch. So it withdraws into his shell and then his shell was cover in metal. Then Nidoqueen's punch made contact and it slightly hurt its hand since it just punches a metal object, but the punch did launch Surtitle's shell flying. Ash then said.

"Use Hydro Pump." Then from the openings in his shell came a blast of water as it spun towards Nidoqueen. The Drill Pokémon was hit with the full force of the attack. But Nidoqueen was done yet it grabs Squirtle by his shell and tosses him away. Janine then said. "Nidoqueen use Giga Impact." Nidoqueen charge full speed towards Squirtle with energy pulsing around her. She hit Squirtle with all her strength. Squirtle was sent flying, the turtle hit the ground hard but it was far from being defeated. Ash then said. "Squirtle finish Nidoqueen off with Scald once more." Squirtle once more launch a blast of hot water at Nidoqueen, this was it could take and so Janine's first Pokémon was the first to fall. Janine returns Nidoqueen telling her Pokémon it did its best then select her next Pokémon. Her Next Pokémon was Venusaur.

"This might be bad, he not only has a type disadvantage but also he facing a fully evolve Pokémon," Sonic said out loud to no one particular. Ash knew he had a point but all he needs from Squirtle at this point is to soften it up for his next Pokémon. Janine said to her Venusaur. "Use Sunny Day." So Venusaur made it very bright and hot in the room. Ash said to Squirtle. "Use Ice Beam." Since it won't be affected by Sunny day and it his best move against grass type Pokémon, to everyone's surprise, Venusaur dodges it?! It moves really fast, Sonic saw it but ash and Pikachu didn't. So Squirtle's attack missed and Janine said.

"Venusaur use Solar Beam." Venusaur appears in front of the turtle Pokémon and launches a powerful green beam of energy the blast overwhelm and with one hit, Squirtle was unable to continue the fight. Ash didn't see this coming but he knew one thing, he needs to take out this Venusaur quickly and getting rid of the Sunny day would be a great start. Ash return Squirtle and told him to get some rest and he did well. Ash calls his second Pokémon which is Glalie. The fight so far was pretty even, who will get the win? Ash said to his Pokémon. "Glalie use Hail quickly." The heat and brightness were replaced by hail following on the battlefield. The ice was hurting Venusaur especially since he is weak to ice type attacks. Janine said.

"Venusaur use Sludge bomb." So from the giant plant on it back it launches a barrage of sludge towards the floating head Pokémon. Glalie dodge the attack and Ash said. "Use Blizzard!" Glalie launch a powerful blast winter wind at Venusaur, the grass Poison type was hit with the full force of the attack but it was not done yet, Janine told it to use toxic on Glalie, so it launches gunk from its plant on its back, it made contact with Glalie and poison him. Ash knew he got to finish Venusaur off now before Glalie falls form Toxic. "Use Blizzard once more Glalie!" so it again launches a power blast of winter wind at Venusaur. Janine said to her Pokémon.

"Use Hyper Beam with all you're might!" from it plant came a powerful orange beam of energy at Glalie, both attacks hit the other causing two explosions. Once the dust was clear, Glalie was hurt but could still fight, Venusaur was unable to continue the fight. Janine recalls Venusaur and said that it fought as hard as it could. She then selected her next Pokémon. Her next Pokémon was Drapion. Ash had fought this Pokémon many times so he well familiar with what is good at and what is weak against. So ash said. "Glalie use Blizzard once more." Hail was going to be gone soon so he wanted to get the most out of it. Janine was not going to let him.

"Use Protect Drapion," Janine said to her Pokémon. So it forms a dome around it protecting it from the attack, but it couldn't defend him from the hail, but thankful hail wore off so it back to normal. Glalie then felt the power of toxic eating away at its health. Janine said to her Pokémon. "Use Brick Break." Drapion charge at Glalie, once close it did a karate chop with his pinchers. It sends Glalie flying back, but before it hit the ground Ash said. "Use Ice Beam." So the floating head launch one more blast at Drapion. The attack hit and slightly hurt the Pokémon. Once it hit the ground, Glalie was unable to continue the fight.

"This fight is extremely close," Sonic commented as he watches this fight play out. Ash called on his third Pokémon is Golett. The Automaton Pokémon was ready to fight. Ash said. "Use Power-up Punch." Then Golett's fist starts to glow with orange energy and charge at Drapion. Once Golett made contact with his Stoney's fist. It launches the giant scorpion-like Pokémon back a couple meters away. Janine then says to Drapion. "Drapion use Ice Fang." From Drapion's fangs came two bolts of blue lighting towards Golett. The bolts hit and hurt the golem-like Pokémon but it was far from falling in battle.

"Golett use Earthquake." Ash order Golett. Golett punches the ground and the ground shook and cause damage to Drapion. The shockwave hurt Drapion a lot. Janine orders Drapion to use Night Slash, Drapion charge at Golett. Ash then said. "Golett use Fire Punch." Golett charge with his fist covered in fire. Both Pokémon attacks which cause an explosion. Once the dust clears, Golett was still standing, but Drapion was not so lucky. Janine returns Drapion and said he did well and she calls her next Pokemon. Her next was Tentacruel and it was ready for combat. Sonic commented. "Its name is a cruel Tent backward!? Who came up with these names?" as Sonic wonders who name some of the Pokémon in this world Janine said to Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel use Scald." Tentacruel launch a blast of hot water at Golett. The attack connected but Golett was far from being out of the match. Ash then said to Golett. "Golett use Thunder Punch once more." Golett charge at Tentacruel with one of its Stoney fists which are pulsing with electricity. The fist collides against the Jellyfish Pokémon sending it back meters away like Drapion before him. Janine decides to finish off this Golett and said to her water poison Pokémon. "Tentacruel use Scald." Tentacruel again then launch another blast of hot steaming water at Golett. Golett took the full force of the attack, it was too much for Golett so it fainted, so Golett couldn't continue the fight. Ash Return Golett and was quite proud of his new Pokémon. Ash turned to Pikachu and asked.

"You Ready buddy." Pikachu nodded and enter the arena, Pikachu was about to electrify the match. Ash then said to Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" so the electric mouse leaps into the air and launch a powerful blast of electric energy towards the jellyfish Pokémon. Tentacruel was hit with the full force of the attack, but this Water type was not dried out yet. Janine said to Tentacruel. "Use Sludge bomb Tentacruel." So from Tentacruel's mouth came a barrage of sludge and it was all heading towards Pikachu, the experience electric Pokémon dodge most of it but Pikachu couldn't dodge all of it. Ash said. "Pikachu are you alright?" Pikachu said yes in Pokémon language and Ash just assumes he said yes and then said Pikachu.

"Alright then use Thunder with all you got!" Pikachu nodded and again leap high into the sky and then launch an even more powerful blast of electric energy, all heading in Tentacruel's direction. Tentacruel was hit with the full force of Pikachu's Thunder, which was too much for the Jellyfish Pokémon, so it fainted and couldn't continue the fight. Janine recalls Tentacruel and said to it that it did a great job. Janine smiled and Ash as well, both were excited and both were ready to take this match. Janine called on her next Pokémon. It was Weezing. Ash and Pikachu were ready for whatever Janine and Weezing throw there way. Janine said to Weezing. "Use Gyro Ball Weezing." So Weezing started to spin like Sonic would do if he does the spin dash, this didn't go unnoticed by the former hero of Mobius.

"Spinning into a ball is my stick, if you turn into super Pokémon then I think I might have to sue somebody," Sonic said mostly to himself, even if he did Ash or Janine weren't giving him any mind they were so focused on their match they probably didn't even hear him. Anyway once spinning really fast, it launches itself towards Pikachu, before the electric mouse could dodge let alone think of doing it, it was hit by the full force of the attack. Pikachu was not out yet but if it takes much more Pikachu might be. Ash then said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt once more." Pikachu once again jumps into the air and launched a blast of electric energy towards Weezing. The floating head Pokémon took it but was only wounded, not defeated yet.

"Weezing use Flamethrower," Janine said to her Pokémon, from Weezing's mouth came a blast of fire, Pikachu tries to dodge it but he got burned by the attack it when trying to avoid it, thankful it only scorch Pikachu's side. Ash then said. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu then charges at full speed at Weezing, Pikachu was soon cover electric energy and moving insanely fast. Janine said to Weezing. "Use Gyro Ball once more." So Weezing started to spin really fast and blast towards Pikachu. Both Pokémon's attacks collide which cause a massive explosion. Once the dust was clear, both Pokémon were still standing. Both tired but Pikachu soon fell down defeated. Sonic walked over and pick Pikachu and carry him off the field.

"You did good rodent." Sonic jokingly said to his partner, Pikachu told him to shut up and so Ash pick his next Pokémon. His next Pokémon was Zangoose, and it was ready to show it to Ash he won't disappoint Ash from saving him and letting fight so more which he loves. Ash then said to Zangoose. "Use Slash Zangoose!" Zangoose charge at Weezing and did a power slash at Weezing, the attack serious hurt the Poison Gas Pokémon. Janine said to Weezing. "Use Sludge bomb Weezing." Weezing launches a barrage of sludge from its mouth, Zangoose dodge so of it but some hit him and it stings the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Ash then said. "Use Night Slash Zangoose." Zangoose once again charges at Weezing, but this time its claw was cover in black energy, and then he slashes Weezing. Weezing was not going to able to take much more.

"Weezing uses Sludge bomb once more," Janine said to her Pokémon. Weezing launches a barrage of Sludge at Zangoose. Zangoose dodge some of it but it was still hit by the attack, and it got Poison. Janine smile because it means Weezing just need to weaken it and the poison will do the rest. But then Zangoose roar out with rage, she was confused what is happening. Ash said to her. "Thank Janine. Thanks to your Weezing poisoning Zangoose, his toxic boost is now activated, Now Zangoose use Façade." Zangoose charges at full speed at Weezing and tackles hard into Weezing, it was too much for Weezing, façade plus toxic boost is a deadly combo.

Weezing was out of the match. Janine returns Weezing and picks her last Pokémon. Her last one was Crobat. It looks ready to fight. Janine then said. "Crobat use Cross Poison." Crobat charge at Zangoose and it was cover in pink, purple energy in the shape of an X. the attack connected against Zangoose, the attack hurt and then the poison kick in, Zangoose might not be around in this match for long so Ash said. "Zangoose use Thunder Punch!" Zangoose charge at Crobat with one of its fists was pulsing with electricity. Janine wasn't having any of it. She said to Crobat.

"Use Cross Poison once more." This time, however, Crobat just launch a pink-purple energy X at Zangoose. When it made contact with Zangoose it causes an explosion, once the dust is clear… Zangoose was unable to fight Crobat anymore. Ash return Zangoose and said he did the best he could. Ash was down to his last Pokémon, same goes to Janine, and it all comes down to this last battle. Ash called his final Pokémon, it was Gigalith, the rock type Pokémon was ready to prove to his master that he is worth keeping around. Ash then said to Gigalith. "Gigalith use Rock Tomb." Gigalith did as he was told, rocks started to follow on top of Crobat, sadly the four-winged bat dodge it and Janine said.

"Use Steel Wing Crobat!" Crobat flew to Gigalith with its four wings covered in steel. The attack connects but Gigalith is like a mountain so it will take more the one attack to knock him over. Ash then said. "Gigalith use Rock Tomb once more." Gigalith tried it again, but this time the rocks crush Crobat, Janine shouted. "Crobat get those rocks off you and fly away." But the rocks were slightly too heavy for the bat to get his wings out from under one of them. Ash knew this was his chance to win the match, he shouted. "Gigalith quickly use Stone Edge." Gigalith unleash a wave of sharp rocks at Crobat, Crobat at that point got free but it was too late and was hit by a barrage of sharp rocks. This was too much and it fainted.

Ash defeated Janine. Ash congratulates Gigalith for giving him the final win then recall him. Janine also recalls Crobat and said he did well and walk up to Ash. "Got to say, Ash, if you keep this up your dream of being Pokémon Master is not as far others might think," Ash said thanks and then are heroes left the gym and al was left was two more gyms then the spend the remaining time to train for the Prism League.


	22. Chapter 22 All aboard Battle Ship Pt 1

**Chapter 22 all aboard the Battle Ship Pt1**

Sonic and Ash decide to not fly to Pallet town and then sail down to Cinnabar Island but to go the long way and face many trainers to reach their quota to enter the Prism league. So they check the docks of Fuchsia City and saw a battle boat where a trainer can battle against one another while heading to Cinnabar Island. Sonic and Ash got on that boat and plan to win as many battles as possible. The battle boat was like a cruise size and when they reach it, they had to pay for entry which Ash did since it is worth it. Once inside they saw the center of the boat was a Pokémon Battle field with water pool surrounding it with two metal platforms for the trainers to stand on. So Ash enter the as a trainer as a machine selects trainers randomly to fight. The first match was between Ash and a guy name Jim.

Both Ash and Jim got on their platform with ash join with Pikachu and Sonic, and they began their Pokémon battle. Jim first Pokémon in this three vs. three battle was Electabuzz which is a cat-like electric Pokémon. Ash was ready and summon his Pokémon to fight Electabuzz which was Golett a humanoid rock creature appeared and was prepared to fight to prove itself to its trainer. Jim was able to make the first move, and he told Electabuzz to use brick break. Ash told Golett to use Gyro Ball. So Golett morphs into his ball morph and spins fast and blasted towards Electabuzz slamming into Electabuzz and it hurt a lot. Electabuzz strikes back with a chop into Golett side which stung Golett. Jim told Electabuzz to use Ice Punch. Electabuzz hit Golett with an ice empowered fist which did hurt a lot but Golett was still standing, "Golett use Drain Punch." Ash told Golett to do. Golett punches Electabuzz with a ball of green energy surrounding it and drain Electabuzz's energy and gave some to Golett. The punch was powerful enough to launch Electabuzz into the air, then crash into the ground,

"Golett finish it with Earthquake." Golett slam its fist into the ground sending a powerful shockwave which hurt Electabuzz so much it cause it to faint giving ash the number advantage for now. Jim returns his Pokémon and thought of his next Pokémon. Meanwhile, from above a camera was watching Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard. It was team rocket, and all were watching waiting for Sonic to fight to see what its cable off under Ash's control. They hope Sonic would come out and fight sooner or later some of the people in the machine program are rocket agents. Domino was also one wearing a wig with green hair and took contacts to change her eyes brown. There plan is very simple. Its to face Ash and wait for the time the twerp chooses Sonic as a Pokemon in a Pokemon Battle.

Jim next Pokémon was Vaporeon which the water stone evolution of Eevee with fish-like features and cyan color body. Vaporeon is a water type which is useful against ground types like Golett, but Ash knows Golett did its job so now all it needs to do is weaken Vaporeon so Ash's next Pokémon can take it out. Jim says, "Vaporeon use Scald!" from Vaporeon blast Golett, and it hurt a lot but Golett's will was as strong as its hide which is hard. Ash says to Golett, "Use Thunder Punch Golett." And so Golett punches Vaporeon in the face with an electricity impowered punch. Jim ordered Vaporeon to use Scald once more and blast Golett back and defeating him. Ash return Golett happy of how much he has improved and he thought of his next Pokémon. The Pokémon ash selected was Flaaffy who was ready to fight. Ash says to Flaaffy, "Flaaffy use Shockwave." And so Flaaffy fire a cyan lighting from its mouth and shock Vaporeon a lot but it still standing. Jim said to Vaporeon, "Use Shadow Ball Vaporeon." The fish dog like Pokémon fire a ball of black energy from its mouth at Flaaffy. It hit Flaaffy and launch him back, and it hurt a lot.

Flaaffy got up but hurting a lot from the attack. Ash says to Flaaffy, "Flaaffy use Thunderbolt." From its body and launch a blast of electricity towards Vaporeon shocking it so badly and knocking it out and unable to continue fighting. Jim call Vaporeon back and select his next Pokémon which was Golem, and this was looking bad for Flaaffy. Jim told Golem to use Stone edge on Flaaffy, so the Pokémon launching a stream of sharp rocks at the sheep looking Pokémon. The rocks scratch Flaaffy hot, and she was at her limit and could only take one more hit before going down for the rest of the fight. Ash says to Flaaffy, "Use Signal Beam." So Flaaffy launches a pink laser beam from its mouth to Golem which only a hurt the rock ground type Pokémon a bit but not by much. Jim told Golem to finish off Flaaffy with an earthquake. So it leaps a bit into the air and slams hard into the ground launching a shockwave which hit Flaaffy. The attack launched the electric sheep high into the sky, before coming back to earth.

Ash returned Flaaffy to her Pokémon and said she did well which was true, Sonic and Pikachu agree. Ash's last Pokémon to tap off the match is Marshtomp. Guessing Mudkip evolve while training with Ash's Pokémon at Oak's lab. Sonic pulls out the Pokedex to get information on Mudkip's evolved form. The device informed Sonic about Marshtomp,

" **Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs."** Sonic keeps getting surprised on the amazing abilities and quirks these creatures have. Ash told Marshtomp to use Ice Punch. Golem got hit by a fin fist charged with ice energy surrounding it. It hurt a lot but Golem was still standing. Jim order. "Golem use Thunder Punch!" Golem swings his punch to Marshtomp… but it did nothing while Golem and Jim were surprised by this, "Marshtomp use Waterfall." Ash order Marshtomp and the Mud Fish Pokémon uppercut Golem with water surrounding it fin fist knocking Golem into the air and causing to fall to the ground defeated. And Ash won the match. Ash return Marshtomp and left the battlefield and went to heal his Pokémon and switch them out. Then took a seat at a table to eat before he will be needed for another 3v3 battle. While they ate Sonic says,

"So Ash how many more fights do you need to do?" Ash looked at his Pokedex and said to Sonic, "I'm close just a couple more to do so." Sonic nodded and continued to eat the chili dog he was eating and soon another match with Ash in against a girl name Suisse in another 3v3 Pokémon Battle. both enter the battlefield and ready to face off. Suisse's first Pokémon was Dragonair, a dark blue with a white underbelly snake like creature appeared with a horn, two wings on each side of its head with a blue orb on its neck and two at the tip of its tail. Ash got the Pokémon to slay the mighty Dragonair and it's…. Clefairy? So the light pink pointy ears, swirly tail with spike wing Alien Pokémon appeared. Some of their more outdated wonder why did he pick Celfairy of all Pokémon. But what they didn't know and what Ash did know the day before the events of story about Fairy types and Clefairy is a fairy type. Ash says to Clefairy,

"Clefairy use Ice beam." So the Fairy Pokémon fired blue chilly bolts of energy from its mouth at the dragon type Pokémon. The attack Dragonair a lot but it was still standing. Suisse told Dragonair to use Dragon tail of Clefairy. So Dragonair's tail was cover in a green energy in the shape of a scaly tail and swing it towards Clefairy. But before it hit, a light pink force field bounce the attack back. This shock everyone even Dragonair, Ash took this opening and said to Clefairy, "Use Moon blast Clefairy!" Clefairy jump into the air and fired a ball of pink energy at Dragonair. The attack cause a huge explosion when it hit Dragonair, once the smoke was clear they saw that Dragonair is unable to continue fighting. Sonic wanted to know what the hell was with that pink shield the protected Clefairy from Dragon tail so he grab Ash's Pokedex and looked up Clefairy. The Pokedex told Sonic information on Clefairy,

" **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon and the evolve form of Cleffa. On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float."** Sonic notice its type which is Fairy type so he select to see its effective and not effective against and saw that Fairy types were not affected by dragon attacks because over mystic shield that protects them against them. Sonic looked up and saw Suisse summoned her next Pokémon which was Golbat which was a loud mouth with four fangs with wings for arms and small legs. And Suisse says to her Golbat, "Use Poison Fang!" Golbat flew and comb down hard on Clefairy as its poison did some serious damage to Clefairy. The Pokémon had no battle experience and still new so it won't be able to last much more so Ash says to Clefairy, "Use Ice beam." But Clefairy miss her ice beam attack so Suisse took advantage of that miss and said to her Golbat, "Use Steel Wing." Golbat flew to Clefairy, and its wing were cover in steel like energy and they cut through Clefairy and the Fairy Pokémon fell over defeated.

Ash return Clefairy back really proud on how well she did on her first battle. Sonic says to Pikachu, "So is the electric mouse ready to shock the bat out of the sky." Pikachu was but Ash shot it down and said, "No I have a Pokémon in mind. Pupitar I choose you!" and out from ash's next Poke ball was a blue scaly cocoon Pokémon appeared. Larvitar evolved while training which is good because its closer to become a Tyranitar which be a huge help in battle. Sonic again look up the evolved form of Ash's Pokémon. The Pokedex informs Sonic about Pupitar, **"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon and the evolve form of Larvitar. Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable—it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel."** Sonic got to admit it that cool for limbless Pokémon. Ash says to Pupitar, "Use Rock Slide Pupitar." Rocks form above Golbat and began to fall down some of the rocks hit Golbat and hurt the bat like Pokémon. Suisse says to her Golbat, "Use Steel Wing!" and Golbat use its wings to slash at Pupitar but the rock ground type Pokémon was still standing and ash told it to counter with Body Slam.

Its use the steam blasting from the holes in its body to launch itself into Golbat knocking the flying poison type Pokémon out cold. Suisse called back Golbat and selected her next Pokémon. The Pokémon that appeared on the field was Venusaur a fully evolve starter from the Kanto Region. Sonic was curious since it's Ivysaur next form and seeing it, yeah he would not be that ugly. The Pokedex says to Sonic, **"Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolve form of Ivysaur. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people."** Sonic knew this was bad for Pupitar and Ash agree with his former hero of Mobius friend. Pupitar is weak to grass types which is Venusaur's type and grass attacks are its bread and butter. Suisse says to her mighty Venusaur,

"Use seed bomb!" from the plant on top of its back, fired a barrage of seeds covered in energy at Pupitar. Pupitar tried to avoid them, but a lot of them connected and did some serious damage to him. Ash said to Pupitar, "Double Edge Pupitar." Pupitar blasted at breakneck speed at Venusaur and slammed into its head. I defiantly hurt the fully evolved grass starter. But it was still standing and ready to counter-attack. Suisse said to her starter, "Venusaur use Energy Ball!" so from the same plant on its back came a ball of green energy that was flying right at Pupitar. It causes a massive explosion that no one could see through. Once the smoke had disappeared, they could see the Ash's fainted Pupitar. Ash return Pupitar happy on his performance and select his final Pokémon.

Ash's finally Pokémon was Noctowl? Out came to a giant owl-like Pokémon appeared. It was a yellowish color orange like wings. Sonic check out this Pokémon and the Pokedex said to him, **"Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. It unfailingly catches prey in darkness. NOCTOWL owe their success to superior vision that allows them to see in minimal light, and to their supple and silent wings."** Sonic notice Ash's Noctowl was not the same as one on the Pokedex screen. Then Sonic notice a shiny version which he clicks and an image of a shiny Noctowl then he clicks about shiny Pokémon. The Pokedex said to Sonic, **"Shiny Pokémon are scarce kind of Pokémon that you be fortunate to catch one let lone find another one in the same lifetime."** Sonic was impressed Ash caught a rare Poké said to his flying owl Pokémon, "Use Air Slash." Noctowl's wings glow cyan color energy and when it flapped its wings. Energy buzz saws flew towards Venusaur, and it cut up Venusaur badly, but it was not over. Suisse said to her Venusaur,

"Use Sludge Bomb Venusaur!" Once again from the top of the plant on its back, but this time a barrage of sludge was fired at Noctowl and a lot of them hit a seriously hurt the shiny owl Pokémon. Ash said to Noctowl, "Noctowl Use Psychic NOW!" Noctowl eyes glow light blue, and Venusaur was surrounded in light blue energy and slam the fully evolved grass starter hard into the ground causing dust and dirt flying. Once the dust and dirt were gone, Venusaur was knocked out and unable to fight on. So Ash won another match and left the battlefield. On the higher floors of the cruise a male with similar looks to Ash but instead of a Pikachu he had a Raichu. The trainer said to his Raichu, "I can't wait to face Ash again. What about you Sparky?" the Raichu nodded, and both walk away and waited until they're called up to face someone.


	23. Chapter 23 All aboard Battle Ship Pt 2

**Chapter 23 All Aboard the Battle Ship pt. 2**

Sonic, Pikachu, and Ash headed to the healing station on the ship to heal his Pokémon and get ready for his next match. They saw on a screen a battle already starting, but it seems the caught it at the tail end of it. One of the trainers had a Gyarados, and the other was a Raichu. The trainer of the Raichu shouted, "Sparky use Thunder Bolt!" Ash and Pikachu were shocks by who was here as well. The Raichu named Sparky launch a powerful bolt of electric energy at Gyarados knocking it out cold. And Ritchie has won his match. Ash and Pikachu did not expect to see him here all of all places. Sonic did not know who he was, or at least he does not remember him yet. Ash next opponent was this green haired girl with brown eyes named Rose. Sonic could have sworn she looks familiar? Both got into position, and their Pokémon battle began. She starts the battle off by summoning to her field her Roserade. A humanoid plant with flowers for hands. Sonic pull the Pokedex, and it told the former hedgehog,

" **Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon and the evolved form of Roselia. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns."** Sonic wonder what Ash will call out to face this deadly rose creature. He wonders if he can finally stretch his wings and breathe some fire. Sadly Ash went with Torkoal. Instead, the red fire-breathing turtle appeared and was kind of ready to fight. Rose said, "Roserade use Sludge Bomb." From its flowers hands came a barrage of purple sludge towards Torkoal. Ash told Torkoal to retract into his shield, and so he did. And the sludge bounces off harmlessly the shell. This annoyed Rose, Ash said to Torkoal, "Use Fire blast!" Torkoal pop his body out of the shell and from its mouth came a fire blast in shape of something. The attack hit and seriously hurt Roserade but it was still standing. Rose said to her Pokémon, "Use Sludge Bomb once more!" Roserade fire again, but this time it hit and hurt the fire turtle. Ash told Torkoal to counter-attack with Flamethrower.

Torkoal blast a stream of fire at Roserade which hit. And that was too much for Roserade and Rose was forced to call her back. Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching their boss Domino lose her first Pokémon, "The twerp certainly got better lately." Meowth pointed out to the trio. Jessie said, "Yeah. But we don't need his other Pokémons…. Okay maybe the Pikachu as well but mainly that Charizard." James said, "I think his nickname is Sonic?" Jessie said, "That hardly matters when we need that stupid twerp to use him in a battle so we can get a plan of attack!" back to the battle, Domino in her Rose Persona selected her next Pokémon which was a Rampardos! Ash knew Torkoal was at a disadvantage but he did not want to switch out either so he left Torkoal to fight on some more, "Rampardos use Rock Slide!" Rocks form on top of Torkoal and came raining down on top of him. And it hurt Torkoal a lot. Ash said, "Torkoal fire blast once more!" Fire Blast was blasted again and it hit Rampardos, but it did not do much damage. Rose said,

"Use Crunch Rampardos!" and the ancient Pokémons chomp down hard on Torkoal and it caused the fiery turtle to faint at last. Sonic wonder what the hell is that Pokémon that looks like a dinosaur for a blue gem on its forehead. And the Pokedex answer his question, **"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolve form of Cranidos. This ancient Pokémon used headbutts skillfully. Its brain was really small, so some theories suggest that its stupidity led to its extinction."** Sonic felt that Knuckles would be that Pokémon likely or Primeape. Ash return Torkoal and was pretty proud of how well his Pokémon did. He pick his next Pokémon which was Oshawott. The sea otter was ready to fight. Though he got scared seeing Rampardos. But Sonic shouted, "You got this Oshawott." Oshawott turn and said, "Okay this for you Coach!" Sonic was surprise Oshawott call him coach, but he was kind of proud being called that. Ash first move for Oshawott was, "Use Scald!" Oshawott fire a beam of hot water at Rampardos and it did some serious damage to the ancient Pokémon. Rose said,

"Rampardos use Thunder Punch!" Rampardos charge at Oshawott with one its arms pulsing with electric energy. Oshawott got scared and froze which allow the Pokémon's attack to land cleaning knocking Oshawott back. Oshawott got up but he was in pain. Ash order Oshawott to use Scald once more. Rampardos was blasted once again with hot steaming water. Rose order her Pokémon to attack back with Thunder Punch once more as well. This time around, Oshawott was not scared, "Oshawott dodge and use Razor Shell!" Oshawott dodge and with his shell cover in water energy slash at Rampardos. And this was too much for the fossil Pokémon, and it fainted. Rose recall her Pokémon, she was kind of impress by this twerps skills. But his Charizard is what she really needed. She select her next Pokémon which was a Jolteon! The electric Pokémon appeared and the fight resume. Rose order, "Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon launch a bolt of lightning at Oshawott. Ash told Oshawott to reflect it and counter with Dark Slash!

Oshawott uses his shell to bounce the bolt away from him before covering it in purple energy and slash at Jolteon. The attack hurt but Jolteon was still in this. Rose order once, "Use Shock Wave Jolteon!" from Jolteon's mouth came dark blue bolts of electric energy towards Oshawott. This time it hit Oshawott and hurt a lot, but he was still standing. Ash said to Oshawott, "Use Ice Beam!" Oshawott use Ice Beam, and it hit Jolteon, and it did some nice damage to Jolteon, but Rose said to Jolteon, "Finish that water Pokémon with another Thunder Bolt!" Jolteon launch another powerful blast of electricity which lands a clean hit on Oshawott. And the sea otter fainted. Ash return him, and Sonic said, "He did well." Pikachu said, "Agree you gave him the confidence he needed." Sonic said thanks. Ash select his next Pokémon, it was Donphan, and it was ready to brawl. Ash said to his ground type Pokémon,

"Donphan use Earthquake!" it stomped hard into the ground and did serious damage to Jolteon, but it still got some heart left to fight on. Domino said to her Pokémon, "Use Shadow Ball!" it launches a ball of purple energy at Donphan which hurt, but it was still more stamina left. Ash said, "Use Stone Edge!" Donphan forms very sharp stones and launches them at Jolteon. After being slash and but by hundreds of stones, Jolteon fell over defeated. Rose called her back and was getting annoyed with Ash. Her next Pokémon was Dewgong, and it was ready to fight. Rose ordered, "Use Aqua Tail!" the Pokémon swing its tail cover in water energy, the attack did some nice damage to Donphan, but the Pokémon was not done any time soon. Ash said to his Donphan, "Use Thunder Fang." Donphan charges a bit hard on Dewgong's tail which shocks the Water-Ice type Pokémon. Rose said to her Pokémon, "Use Aqua Tail!" and with that tail slap Donphan was on his last leg, so Ash decides to sacrifice Donphan since he won't last much longer,

"Donphan use Double Edge with full power!" Donphan charge at breakneck speed into Dewgong! And the recoil fainted Donphan. Dewgong was near its limit but still stood up ready to fight. Ash recalls Donphan proud at what he did. His next Pokémon was a surprise. It was…. Scraggy?" Sonic asked, "Are you sure it's a good choice to choose him?" Ash said, "He'll do fine beside he needs some experience." Sonic decides not to argue due, but he did not agree. Ash said to Scraggy, "Use Brick Break Scraggy!" Scraggy did a powerful karate chop on Dewgong, but though it hurt he was still under level to face Dewgong. Rose order, "Counter with Aqua Tail!" Dewgong slap Scraggy with its tail doing damage to Scaggy, but that little Pokemon's iron will not break so easily. Ash told Scraggy to use crunch! Scraggy chomped down hard on Dewgong's tail and did some nice damage. Rose order it to use Aqua tail again, and it slaps Scraggy away. But Crunch's other effect work so its defense drop. Ash knew Scraggy was not going to take more damage, "Scraggy use High Jump Kick!" Scraggy leap forward with his knee glowing with energy. Rose said, "Dewgong counter with Aqua Tail once more!"

Both attacks collided and cause a big explosion! And when the dust cleared, both Pokémon were fainted and unable to continue the fight. Ash and Rose return there Pokémon and pick their second to last Pokémon. Rose choose her Kangaskhan the kangaroo dinosaur like creature. Sonic pull the Pokedex to learn of this Pokémon because it looks interesting. It said to Sonic, **"Kangaskhan the Parent Pokémon. Kangaskhan protects its child by keeping it in its pouch. It has zero forgiveness for those who harm its child and will beat them down."** Sonic look and saw the strange Pokémon lacked their kid? That doesn't seem right, but he did not have the knowledge to back his claim. Does ash select his next Pokémon which was Zweilous? Sonic pulls out the Pokedex to enlighten the former Hedgehog about this bipedal two headed dragon, **"Zweilous the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Its two heads do not get along."** Guess Deino evolve while training at Oak's lab. And the fight resume. Rose said,

"Kangaskhan use Ice Punch!" Kangaskhan charge with one of its claws covers in ice energy. Ash was not worried and told his Dark Dragon Pokémon, "Dodge it and use Crunch." The double headed Pokémon dodge and both heads chomp down doing nearly double damage to Kangaskhan. But the Normal type Pokémon was still in good shape to type. Rose told her to try it again. And this time the punch landed on target, but Ash told Zweilous to Outrage. As the Dragon got cover in a red glow and eyes, turn red as well and lash out on Kangaskhan. This seriously hurt Kangaskhan. Rose says, "Try brick break." Kangaskhan tried to do it but got hit by Zweilous slam her into the chest with Outrage once more." Kangaskhan was out, but Zweilous was confused, both heads were. Rose returned her Kangaskhan and was forced to use her last Pokémon. She got only last chance to get that stupid Charizard to enter the ring. Her last Pokémon was her mighty Salamence. It landed on the battlefield and showed its dominants. Sonic pull the Dex, and it told of this mighty creature,

" **Salamence the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelgon. Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings."** Sonic said to Ash, "After Zweilous let me in!" Ash said to Sonic, "Already plan to use you." Sonic got excited he been ready for a real fight. Rose said, "Salamence use Dragon Claw!" green energy claws form around its front claws and charge at Zweilous and slam his claws on him. The blows hurt Zweilous a lot and snap out of his confusion. Ash said to Zweilous, "Use Crunch!" Zweilous did chomp down hard on Salamence, but it felt its power was gone. Salamence intimidate's affected Zweilous attack power. Rose said, "Finish it off with Dragon Rush!" Salamence was soon cover by a giant blue energy dragon before flying at great speed towards Zweilous. The attack knocks Zweilous out. Ash return Zweilous and gesture Sonic to enter the fight.

Sonic flew down to the battlefield and gave a mighty roar to show his might. Jessie, James, and Meowth got the camera out and recorded the fight to show the boss, and so they can study for weakness. Ash said to Sonic, "Use Dragon Claw." Sonic got one of his claws cover in green energy like Salamence before and flew at Salamence. He gave the Dragon Pokémon a powerful slash knocking the Pokémon back. It hurt Salamence a lot, but the Pokémon still had plenty of fight left in him. Sonic got ready to dodge or block what came next as Rose said, "Use Crunch!" Salamence charge with mouth opens ready to bit at Sonic. Sonic simply side steps and Ash said, "Give him a Dragon Claw Sonic!" Sonic right claw got covered in green energy in the shape of a claw before slash Salamence in the back of the head. Rose order, "Counter with a flamethrower! Salamence blast fire at Sonic and Sonic counter with Dragon Breath. Sonic's blast of blue fire hit against the classic red fire. But Sonic's attack overpowered Salamence's attack. Sonic's attack did some serious damage. Rose said, "Salamence try Dragon Claw!" Salamence flew with green energy claws drawn. Ash said to Sonic,

"Finish this with Dragon Pulse!" Sonic unleashed a bright beam from his mouth and took the form a dragon that chomp down on Salamence and exploded. Salamence crash into the ground defeated. Ash won and both left with Rose regrouping with her "teammates," "So you got info on him?" James says, "Yes but not a lot we need him to fight somewhat seriously to get a good feel for his strength." Rose did not argue since he was holding back. With Sonic he said, "That was not that challenging as a wanted it to be. Pikachu said, "Yeah but don't worry once in the Prism League we will face some the strongest Pokémon Trainers around." Sonic nodded. He could not wait. Soon came the final match on the cruise for our heroes. It was Ritchie VS. Ash. Both got to the field, and Ritchie said, "So are we going to have a real fight this time." knowing last time Ash was handicapped by team rocket attacking before there match so long ago. Ash said, "Yeah time for me to get even with you." Ritchie nodded and the rematch of the ages has begun. Ritchie first Pokémon was his Swellow Rose.

Ash decide to let Pikachu fight and the electric mouse was ready. Ash said, "Pikachu use Extreme Speed!" Pikachu rocket up to Swellow in the air at insane speed slamming into the bird. It hurts but Rose was still standing. Richie said, "Use Steel Wing."

Rose 's wings got cover in silver like energy before flying towards Pikachu. Ash told him to dodge and counter with Iron Tail. Pikachu did a forward flip over the Swellow and strike is iron clad lighting tail on Rose 's back hard. Swellow got up but it was clearly on its last leg already and Pikachu hasn't use an electric move yet. Ritchie was getting worried, so he said to his Hoenn bird Pokémon, "Aerial Ace!" Rose flew and tackle Pikachu knocking him in but Ash and Pikachu were not worry, "Finish this with Electro Ball!" a ball of electric energy form around Pikachu's tail and toss a ball of electric energy towards his foe which exploded on contact. Rose fell to the ground and was defeated.

Ritchie return his Pokémon and said, "You were holding back on him." Ash said, "Yeah you caught me." Admitting. Ritchie pick his next Pokémon, "You'll regret underestimated me like you're Charizard before go Flygon!" so one of the many Hoenn Dragon came and this one was the dragon fly looking one. Sonic brought out the Pokedex to learn of this Pokémon, **"Flygon the Mystic Pokémon and the Evolve form of Vibrava. Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit."** Sonic could tell this Pokémon was strong so Pikachu is in trouble. Ritchie said to his Flygon, "Flygon use Stone Edge!" Flygon launch a barrage of sharp stones at Pikachu. The electric mouse try to dodge most of them, but some scratch him and did some serious damage. Pikachu look tired and beat up but still in the fight. Pikachu was told by Ash to use Iron Tail and slap down on Flygon's head hurting the Dragon Ground type Pokémon

Ritchie said to his Pokémon, "Use Dragon Claw Flygon!" Flygon's claws got cover in green energy shape claws and slash at Pikachu. This slam Pikachu down into the ground doing serious damage. Sonic knew Pikachu won't last much longer. Ash said, "Pikachu try Iron Tail once more!" Flygon got slap by Pikachu's iron cover tail which did some nice damage! Richie said to his Pokémon, "Use Dragon Claw once more!" Pikachu got hit again by green energy claws, but this time it was too much and he fainted. Sonic went on the field to retrieve him while Ash pick his next Pokémon. And Ash pick Gabite and the land shark Dragon was ready to fight. Ash told Gabite, "Gabite use Dragon Claw!" his spike claws got cover in green energy claws as he sliced at Flygon doing some sweet damage to it. Ritchie said, "Use Crunch!" Flygon bit down hard on Gabite doing some nice damage but the younger Dragon was still fighting. Ash said to Gabite,

"Use Dragon Rush Gabite!" Gabite slam into Flygon at insane speed cover in an energy dragon. This finally knock Flygon thanks to Pikachu tail slaps doing some nice damage and Gabite as well. Ritchie recall Flygon and pick his next Pokémon which was Abomasnow a large white and green creature that look it belong in a winter wonder land. Sonic pull the Pokedex out again to learn of this Pokémon, **"Abomasnow the Forest Tree Pokémon and the evolve form of Snover. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are perpetually covered in snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards."** Sonic could tell it was ice time which was bad for Gabite due to Dragon's weakness to ice types. And start to hail in here. Sonic wonder how that work. Ritchie said, "Use Blizzard Frosty!" Frosty blast a powerful gust of ice cold wind towards Gabite. Ash told Gabite to dig and he did some to dodge the attack. After a bit Gabite attack the Ice and Grass type from below then Ash said,

"Rock Smash Gabite!" his claw glow red and he strike on Frosty the Abomasnow doing nice damage but it was in better shape than Gabite. Ritchie told him to use Blizzard once again and Gabite did not have a chance to dodge and got blasted by cold wind. Doing massive damage but Gabite will too strong for the cold to finish him off or the hail coming down on him. Ash said, "Gabite Use Stone Edge!" and sharp rocks slash at Abomasnow doing nice damage but it still had a lot of fight let, "Frosty use Energy Ball!" Ritchie said as the Ice and Grass type launch a green ball of energy at Gabite. After landing Gabite finally faint at last. Ash return him to his Poke ball proud of his work and fighting spirit. Ash next Pokémon was a surprise Muk. The slug like Pokémon appear and look ready to fight. Ash said to his Muk, "Use Fire Punch Muk!" Muk punch Abomasnow with a fiery Punch that brought him to his last leg and also burn him cutting its attack power in half.

Ritchie said to his burned Pokémon, "Frosty use Blizzard!" Muk got hit by the cold blast of wind and did some damage to the poison type, but it was still in pretty good shape. Ash said to his Muk, "Use Fire Punch once more!" Muk gave Abomasnow a burning fist which causes him to faint, forcing Ritchie to return him to his Poke ball. Ritchie said, "Ash you certainly got better. But so have I! Go Cruise !" the green dinosaur appear, and Sonic knew Muk was in for a fight of his life. Ritchie said, "Cruise use Stone Edge!" so the giant green Pokémon launch many sharp Stones at Muk which hurt the poison Pokémon a lot. Ash said, "Use Brick Break Muk!" Muk chop at Tyranitar. Muk's attack did nice damage, but it was still in good fighting shape. Ritchie said, "Stone Edge once more Cruise!" Cruise launches sharp stones at Muk, and it did enough damage to cause Muk to faint. Ash return Muk happy at his work. Ash pick his next Pokémon which was Combusken. The fighting chicken Pokémon was ready for Combat. Ash said, "Use Brick Break Combusken!" Brick Break dash and karate chop Tyranitar doing some serious damage to him. Ritchie said, "Use Aerial Ace Cruise!" Cruise glide towards Combusken and did severe damage to her.

Ash said, "Use Brick Break once more!" Combusken did another karate chop which was enough to knock the Tyranitar out. Ritchie returns his Pokémon and picks his next and second to last Pokémon. Which was Zippo now fully evolve as a Charizard and was ready to fight? Ritchie said to Zippo, "Use Wing Attack Zippo!" Zippo hit Combusken with his wings cover in white energy doing some serious damage to Combusken. Ash said, "Don't give up Combusken! Use Thunder Punch!" Combusken tries to land a lighting charge punch, but Zippo dodge. He took into the air which Combusken is at a disadvantage. Ritchie said, "Use Wing Attack Again!" Combusken got hit again with a wing attack when Zippo went back into the air he turns and was surprised to see Combusken on his wing and now on his back. Ash said, "Use Thunder Punch once again!" Combusken landing a powerful punch into Charizard face doing serious damage, but Zippo was not done yet, "Use Wing Attack once more!" Combusken got slap by his giant wings hard into the ground, and faint at last.

Ash return her and was quite proud of her, now for his second to last Pokémon. He choose Squirtle and the little water turtle look ready to face the mighty Zippo. Ash said, "Squirtle use Scald!" Squirtle blast hot water at Zippo doing some serious damage but the winged lizard was far from throwing the towel, "Zippo use Thunder Punch!" Zippo charge with one of his claws cover in electric energy. Ash said to Squirtle, "Use Iron Defense!" Squirtle retracted into his shell, and it got cover in iron like energy. Zippo punch collide against the shell and the attack barely hurt Squirtle. Ash said to Squirtle, "Use Skull Bash!" Squirtle pop his arms head legs and tail out of the shell head charge towards the Charizard. Ritchie said to Zippo, "Zippo use Iron Tail!" Zippo's tail got cover in iron energy and slap Squirtle away. Squirtle soon got up but he refuse to back down. He started to glow! Sonic said, "He's evolving!" and Squirtle became a Wartortle and he was ready to kick Zippo's ass. Ash said,

"Sq- Wartortle use Scald!" Wartortle blast hot water at Zippo and it hurt even more before. Ritchie knew Charizard was on his last leg so he got to do damage to Wartortle so Sparky can finish this off, "Zippo use Thunder Punch!" Charge with an electric power punch. Ash said to his new Wartortle, "Use Aqua Jet!" Wartortle flew towards the charging Zippo cover in water. Both their attacks collided causing an explosion and both to crash into the ground. Wartortle got up but he was in pain, but Zippo was out cold. Ritchie return Zippo very proud on how he did. Now Ritchie summon his starter Sparky. Who once was a Pikachu but now he was a Raichu. And it look powerful and ready to end this battle. Ritchie said, "Sparky use Thunder Bolt!" Sparky launch a blast of electric energy at Wartortle. Before Ash could tell Wartortle to dodge he got blasted and shock very badly. Ash said to Wartortle, "Use Aura Sphere!" Wartortle charge a light blue ball of energy in between his hands, then he thrust his arms forward launching the ball at Raichu doing some serious damage to Sparky. Ritchie said, "Sparky end this with your Thunder attack!" Raichu blast electric energy straight up, which came straight down like god was striking down Wartortle himself.

Wartortle fainted, and Ash returns him to his Pokémon proud of hid once small but now a slightly bigger turtle. Sparky looked at Sonic and gave him a come-on gesture which Sonic was confused about then it said, "Come on unless you still think I'm too weak for you to face. I assure you I'm not." Sonic got annoyed and said to Ash, "I'm going." Before Ash could argue Sonic entered the ring and was ready to fight this cocky rodent. Ash said to Sonic, "Charizard use Flamethrower." Sonic launch a blast of fire at the electric Pokémon. Raichu dodge and Ritchie said to his good pal Sparky, "Use Thunder Bolt!" and Raichu launches a blast of energy at Sonic. Ash told him to dodge, but Sonic wanted to test something, he raises his claw to the bolt and uses Thunder Punch. The blast of electric energy hit his claw and powered up his electrical charge fist. This shock everyone even Ash and Sonic, "I did not suspect that would work at all let alone as well as it did." Sonic said, then he slam his fist into the ground making a dome wave of electric energy around him launching Raichu back.

Raichu landed on a pillar and use it to bounce back into the fight using Quick attack to boost his speed. But got punch in the face with Sonic's fire punch and launch into a wall causing a Raichu shape hole to appear on it. Raichu got out of the hole and charge at Sonic. Ritchie said to Raichu, "Use Volt Tackle!" before Raichu could tackle, Sonic grab Raichu on his side and Ash said, "Seismic Toss Sonic!" he flew up in the air and he did a circle in the air and slam Raichu hard into the ground. Once the dust was clear, Raichu was knocked out cold. Ash won and the two shook hands and went there others ways and soon the ship dock finally at Cinnabar Island. Once off the ship they decide to head to the Pokémon Center and heal up and train for a Pokémon Battle against the fiery Gym Leader.


	24. Chapter 24 A burning Rematch

Chapter 24 a Burning rematch

Once resting at the Center, Ash, Sonic, and Pikachu found an open area to train with the Pokémons he had picked. He spends the rest of the day training for the battle the heated battle against fire gym leader Blaine. Sonic made note of the team. And use the Pokedex to get more info on his teammate, he was part of the team against Blaine's team. The First Pokémon was now an evolve Corphish. Sonic borrow the Pokedex, and it said to him, **"Crawdaunt the Rogue Pokémon and the evolved form of Corphish. Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places. His ability is Hyper Cutter. He knows the moves Aqua Jet, Crabhammer, Crunch, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Dragon Dance, Night Slash and Rock Slide."** Good choice, though he thinks Ash picked him so he can use his newly evolved Pokémon. But he is not the only evolved Pokémon Ash got recently from training with the rest of his Pokémon at Oak's place.

His next Pokémon was Staraptor and Ash decide to check out what the Pokedex about him, **"Staraptor the Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Staravia. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon. Its ability is Intimidate. It knows the moves like Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, U-Turn, Pursuit, Double Team, and Thief."** Sonic had to say he had some good moves, but he did note a lot of the bird Pokémon Ash had don't have very several moves. Anyway Ash next Pokémon was Prinplup, guess the high and mighty Piplup evolve. Sonic decides to check info about him, **"Prinplup the Penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup, It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, every one of them believes it is the most important. It knows moves like Scald, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubble beam, Brick Break, Signal Beam."** Sonic got to admit he had a pretty good move set. The Last Pokémon Sonic did not know about is Krookodile. He did not look info on him from the Pokedex, **"Krookodile the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. When it spots prey, even at a distance of over 30 miles, it swims through the desert as if it were water, then jumps out and chomps them. It knows the moves Crunch, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Stone Edge, Brick Break, Earthquake, Thunder Fang, and Shadow Claw."** Sonic was impressed, Krookodile is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon.

It soon came dark and they head to the Pokémon Center and rest for the night, tomorrow. Sonic was not tired and decide to go for a midnight flight and do some training alone. He exit the Center without anyone noticing him, and he took off into the night soaring through the air. Sonic flew dodging rocks and trees to improve his flying and such. He soon found a small Island and decide to see if any of his hold abilities can be copy in his new form. From what research he did on the Pokedex Charizard are not very defensive in nature so he try to copy his insta-Shield. He remember he had to vibrate at air molecules around him to make a force field that protect him. He did not use it much since most of his fight are face pace and he rarely used it, but know it would be nice. So he try to recreate it, he start trying to vibrate like he did in his old body. And it work like his old one, he start to train to make it last a bit longer so maybe he can use it to power through some blast attacks and such. Then a voice said,

"You could use your Aura to improve your attacks." Sonic turn and saw Mew who he almost forgot she was following him since the beginning. Sonic said, "Yeah but I can barely make an Aura Sphere, I doubt I can improve my attacks with it." Mew nodded and said, "Yeah I guess you're right." He kept training through the night. But near the end he decide to ask her, "Mew? Who is the strongest Pokémon?" he was curious. Mew said, "He is Arceus. The Pokedex should tell you about him." Sonic said thanks he will look tomorrow morning before the battle with Blaine. And he flew back to Cinnabar Island. Mew was about to follow, but she felt a former enemy appear behind her, "He is about as strong as I fought him so long ago." Mew said back to him, "He hasn't face you… yet. But I feel your rematch is going to be one hell of a sight." The Stranger agree before teleporting away leaving Mew alone. Sonic return to the room Ash was staying in and went to sleep. The morning of the next day came and both got up and got something to eat. While they ate at the table. Sonic asked, "Ash you mind if I borrow the Pokedex for a second?" Ash was confuse but he handed his Pokedex to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed it and started to type in Arceus, and he clicks on the first one to come up, and the Pokedex said, **"Arceus the Alpha Pokémon. According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world."** Pikachu asked Sonic, "Why are you looking Arceus?" Sonic said, "I just curious who was the strongest Pokémon." Ash said, "Me and Pikachu actual met Arceus once. Though he was kind of mad at first thanks to Pikachu and me saving him in the past he calm down." Sonic was impressed and he said, "Well I have faced and met some gods of my world as well." Pikachu and ash was amazed. Guess he got some stories to share with them, but right now they should head to face fiery gym leader Blaine. They enter the volcano and Ash remember this arena from his first match but it got upgraded with a metal stage, and it was higher above lava. From afar was an old man wearing a lab coat. The old geezer turn to Ash and said, "Well Ash Ketchum it's nice to see you again. Ready to face me for real?" Ash nodded, "Yeah and I be winning this. "Blaine smiled and said,

"That's the spirit kid." And there battle begins. Blaine first Pokémon was Arcanine and it was ready for a fight. Sonic decide to bring out the Pokedex so he can learn about this Pokémon. And Pokedex said to him, **"Arcanine the Legendary Pokémon and the evolve form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power."** Ash select his first Pokémon which is Crawdaunt. And the Water Dark Pokémon was ready to fight. Ash start this battle off with Crawdaunt using Aqua Jet. Crawdaunt gets cover in water, and launch himself forward tackling into the giant dog-like Pokémon. Blaine said to his Pokémon, "Arcanine use Aerial Ace!" Arcanine charge at Crawdaunt doing some damage to him. Ash counter with, "Use Brick Break!" Crawdaunt smacked Arcanine back with one of its claws. Not before Blaine told it to use Thunder Fang and bit down hard on one of Crawdaunt's arms which its teeth pulse with electric energy.

Ash told Crawdaunt to use Crabhammer. Crawdaunt hit Arcanine this time doing more damage mostly it being a water type attack, and it was enough to knock Arcanine away and give the two Pokémon some distance between them. Blaine said to his Arcanine, "Use Wild Charge Arcanine!" and Ash counter by saying to his Crawdaunt, "Use Aqua Jet once again!" Arcanine got cover in electric energy, then blast forward at reckless speed. Crawdaunt once again got cover in water and blasted forward. And when the two Pokémon collided, a power boom came from the Collison and dust and smoke flying everywhere. Once the dust and smoke were gone, Crawdaunt was still standing though he looks very badly beaten. Arcanine, on the other hand, was out cold and unable to continue battling. Blaine returns him and chooses his next Pokémon. And it was surprising it was Emboar. And Sonic was curious about this fiery warthog, **"Emboar the Mega Fire Pokémon and the evolved form of Pignite. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire."** Said the Pokedex to Sonic.

Sonic was not how to feel it look tough and Crawdaunt look very badly beaten up, so Sonic knew Crawdaunt was likely to loose from this fight. Blaine said to his Emboar, "Use Thunder Punch!" Emboar deliver a powerful punch into Crawdaunt face doing some serious damage. Ash said to his Water type Pokémon, "Use Crabhammer Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt jab right into Emboar face. But it did not look it did any damage to Emboar?! Blaine said to his Fire Fighting type, "Use Hammer Arm Emboar." One of Emboar's arm started to glow white with energy before doing a power swing of his arm right into Crawdaunt's face. And the blow was too much for Crawdaunt and he went down. Ash return Crawdaunt and quite proud of how well he did in that battle. Ash's next Pokémon was Staraptor and the Sinnoh Bird was ready to fight this Fire starter of Unova. Ash said to his Staraptor, "Use Aerial ace." Staraptor tackle did some damage to Emboar but this Pokémon was built like a tank. Emboar did get a punch to land in Staraptor's face knocking it back a bit. Ash then said to his bird Pokemon, "Use Wing Attack!" Staraptor slash with his wing into Emboar doing serious damage but Emboar was still strong. Blaine said to his Emboar,

"Give it a Poison Jab Emboar!" Emboar punch Staraptor with a poison cover fist into the bird. Ash said to Staraptor, "Staraptor use Brave Bird!" Staraptor blasted high into the sky before diving down at high speed cover in flames, then it turn to blue flames when he spread his wings. Blaine said to his Emboar, "Use Wild Charge Emboar!" and So Emboar charge at the bird cover in electric energy. And like last time both collided cause an explosion of smoke and dust flying everywhere. And once it was gone, they saw that both Pokemon were unable to continue the fight. Both trainers return there Pokemon and select there Next one. Blaine's pick was his Camerupt and Ash's was his Prinplup. Both Pokemon look ready for a fight and neither look they will go down easily. Ash said to his Prinplup, "Use Scald Prinplup." The aquatic penguin shoot a stream of hot water at Camerupt doing some nice damage. Blaine said to hi Camerupt, "Use Flash Cannon." From Camerupt's mouth can a beam of silver energy which hit Prinplup and did some damage to the flightless bird. Ash said to his Prinplup, "Don't give up Prinplup use Hydro Pump!" from Prinplup's peak came a powerful fast stream of water that hit Camerupt doing serious damage even pushing him back a couple feet. Blaine could tell his Pokemon was almost done with so he decide to make his last move count,

"Use Flash Cannon once more!" Prinplup once again got hit and he was very damage. Ash said to his Pokemon, "Prinplup end this battle with another Scald!" Prinplup hit Camerupt with a stream of hot water from his peak. This was too much for Camerupt and he fell over fainted. Blaine return his Pokemon and said to Ash, "You have greatly prove mister Ketchum. But will see if you improve enough to beat me go Chandelure." Blaine summon a Pokemon that is a ghostly chandelier with black kind of purple flames on the lights. Sonic check the Pokedex on Chandelure. The Pokedex said to him, **"Chandelure the Luring Pokemon and the evolve form of Lampent. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever."** Sonic was not sure it should be taken literal or just myths past down the generations. Blaine said to his ghost Pokemon, "Use Energy Ball!" as the chandelier Pokemon shoot a ball of green energy at Prinplup. This did serious damage to the Sinnoh evolve water starter. Ash said to Prinplup,

"Use Scald once more." Prinplup shoot hot water from its peak. The attack graze Chandelure a bit. Blaine said to Chandelure, "Use Energy Ball once more Chandelure!" the Ghost Fire Pokemon fire another green ball of energy at Prinplup. Once he hit the ground he did not get up again. Prinplup was unable to continue the fight. Ash return him and was quite proud of his performance for lack of experience. Ash pick his next Pokemon which was his trust worthy Krookodile. The crocodile Pokemon with his sunglasses was ready to brawl. Ash said to his Krookodile, "Use Crunch Krookodile." Krookodile bite down hard onto Chandelure doing serious damage to the Ghost Fire Pokemon. Blaine said to Chandelure, "Use Flamethrower." Chandelure blast black purplish fire at Krookodile. Krookodile guard and lower the damage of Flamethrower. Ash said to Krookodile, "Use Shadow Claw Krookodile." Krookodile slash Chandelure with shadow energy cover claws. Blaine could tell Krookodile was strong and if another super effective move lands, it be too much for Chandelure. So Blaine order,

"Chandelure use Energy ball one last time!" Chandelure blasted Krookodile with one last with an energy ball of green energy. It did serious damage to Krookodile, but Krookodile was still able to fight on. Ash told Krookodile to use Crunch once more and the crocodile Pokemon crunch down on Chandelure causing it to faint at last. Blaine return Chandelure and he pick his next Pokemon. Which was Ninetales. The nine tail fire vixen appear and she was ready to fight Krookodile. Blaine said to his lovely Ninetales, "Ninetales use Energy Ball." The female canine blasted a green energy ball at Krookodile doing serious damage to him Ash said, "Krookodile use Stone Edge!" he launch a barrage of sharp rocks which did damage to Ninetales but Fire type Pokemon was not going down that quick. Blaine said to her, "Use Energy Ball once more Ninetales." The dog hit Krookodile again with a green ball of energy. Krookodile try to stay in, but he collapse fainted from all the damage he taken.

Ash return him though kind of hope Krookodile did more, but he guesses Blaine was prepared for the ground and water types in his team. Ash pick his second to the last Pokemon which was Poliwrath. The fisting frog-like Pokemon was ready to go into a fist cuffs. Ash said to Poliwrath, "Use Waterfall." Poliwrath delivers a powerful uppercut with power surrounding his rising fist that hit Ninetales launch her up then back down into the ground. Blaine then said once Ninetales was back on all her four feet, "Psybeam Ninetales go." From Ninetales mouth came a colorful beam of psychic energy which hurt Poliwrath badly. Ash then said to his Poliwrath, "Give Ninetales a powerful Brick Break." Poliwrath gave Ninetales a powerful karate chop across her face which launches her across the field. Once she stops it was clear she had been knocked out. Blaine calls back his Ninetales and picks up his last Pokemon. Before he calls his last Pokemon, he said to Ash, "Alright Ash say high to a familiar Pokemon Go Magmortar." And then appear Magmortar on the field ready to fight on. Ash was surprised Magmar evolve.

Sonic brought out the Pokedex on past opponent Magmar who had evolve. Pokedex said to Sonic, **"Magmortar the Blast Pokemon and the evolve form of Magmar. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters."** Sonic was impress he can't wait to face him as well. Blaine said to his strongest Pokemon, "Magmortar use Thunderbolt." From Magmortar shoot a blast bolt of electric energy from his body and hit Poliwrath doing serious damage to him. Ash said, "Poliwrath use Waterfall." Poliwrath uppercut Magmortar doing serious damage. Blaine said. "Magmortar finish him off with a Sludge Bomb." Magmortar aim one of its cannon arm at Poliwrath and his arm disappear into the arm. A barrage of sludge balls came out and all hit Poliwrath doing serious damage to him. Once the barrage of sludge stop once it was clear that Poliwrath had fainted. Ash return Poliwrath and turn to Sonic and the former hero of Mobius, "I got it its hero time." as he walk onto the battlefield. The burning rematch has begun. Magmortar smiled and said to Sonic, "Don't think you will win easy this time. As you can see I have evolve and improve." Sonic smirk and he just says to him,

"I hope not since it only be a warm up." Magmortar got annoy by this and was glad that Blaine order him to use Thunderbolt. So Magmortar shoot a blast of lighting at Sonic. The Charizard leap to the wall of the volcano they were fighting in. Magmortar kept his attack going and chase after Sonic with it. Once it got close to Sonic, the wing lizard started to run along the way keeping ahead of the blast. Sonic turn to face Magmortar and from his mouth he fire back Dragon Breaths. Some graze the Fire Pokemon but one hit him and push Magmortar back doing damage to him. Also stop his Thunderbolt attack. Once he stop Sonic leap back to the field. Ash and Blaine order there last Pokemon, "Use Thunder Punch!" both charge there fist with electric energy and they slash there fist against one another. Making a huge electric pulse around him from the fist colliding. Before Sonic could pull back his fist Magmortar drag Sonic arm into his cannon arm. This surprise everyone except Blaine and Magmortar. His trainer said to his strongest Pokemon, "Use Flamethrower Magmortar. With his other arm he aim to blast Sonic with a stream of fire from it. Before the attack could fully come out Sonic use his quick thinking he use his tail wrap around it and aim it away from him.

Blaine was impressed how smart Sonic was. But, "Smash him into the ground Magmortar." Magmortar slam Sonic into the ground multiple times doing nice damage to Sonic. Ash said to Sonic, "Sonic don't give up." Sonic said to Ash, "don't plan to Ash." He then uses Crunch and bit down hard on the arm his own arm was stuck in. Magmortar felt it, and it hurt quite a bit. Blaine said to his Magmortar, "Toss him into the air and blast him with a mighty Thunderbolt attack!" Magmortar smiled as he swings his arm up and let Sonic pop his arm free. Before Sonic could move Magmortar blasted upward with electric energy. The blast hit and bounce off? Sonic was using his instant shield to block the attack. Once the attack was over Ash said to Sonic, "Counter with Air Slash!" Sonic flap his wings and launch white energy slash from them. The barrage of energy slashes did serious damage to Magmortar. Blaine says to his Pokemon worry that he won't last much longer, "Use Psychic Magmortar!" Sonic was cover in light blue energy and was heading fast to the ground. Sonic for his mouth open and blast fired to the ground.

Blaine was confused about what he was doing? But he notices Sonic attack was pushing against Magmortar forcing him into the ground. After a bit, Magmortar had to stop, and Sonic blasted up from his offense. He finishes his attack and spins in the air before he landed on one of the walls of the volcano. Then he boosts off and tackle Magmortar and lift him high through the hole of the Volcano high into the sky. Blaine was surprised and Ash said out loud, "He did it! Sonic is going for the Seismic Toss!" and indeed Sonic was going for that. Once high enough he fly in a circle really fast before flying straight down so fast in a split second they crash hard into the ground with a mighty BOOM sound. Once the dust stops flying they could see Sonic standing up not even hurt like Magmortar did not do much if anything to him. Magmortar on the other end was out cold. Ash won the match thanks to Sonic and the rest of his team's help. Blaine returned Magmortar and said, "Ash. You go the making of a champion Ash, or at least your Charizard could give a champion's ace a run for there money." Ash said thanks and they left Blaine to think back on how much Ash has improved since last time.


	25. Chapter 25 Dragons to Winter

**Chapter 25 Enter the Dragon out with Winter**

Ash stop by the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon and while he was there, they overheard a tournament being held at the battle club. Ash decided to go, and when he got there, he surprises who else was in the competition. Iris and her rival Georgia, and… Damian, he was here. Sonic got mad, and he said, "We going to ruin him right ASH!" Pikachu said to Sonic worried about him becoming, whatever he did in Vermillion City. Once sign in he waited for his name to called out, while they wait they ran into Iris, "Hey Ash been while." Ash nodded, "Yeah so you in the tournament. Can't wait to see who I will face." Iris shakes her head, "What a kid." Sonic said, "You younger than him you know that right?" Iris was surprised Charizard could speak now. Ash first opponent in this tournament. It was a guy name Grass, and Ash enters the battlefield ready to fight.

Grass summon the grass evolution of Eevee. Sonic was curious, so he pulls the Pokedex and learns of this evolution of Eevee, **"Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon and one of the many evolutions of Eevee. Its cellular composition is closer to that of a plant than an animal. It uses photosynthesis to produce its energy supply without eating food."** Sonic was not super impressed, but he did find it curious how Eevee seems to have so many evolutions. Ash Pokemon to face was Leavanny, and the grass bug was ready to face Leafeon. Ash was allowed to make the first move, so Ash told Leavanny, "Use Aerial Ace Leavanny." Leavanny tackles Leafeon with a flying attack which is super effective against, but two can play that game as Grass showed when he said to his Leafeon, "Use Aerial Ace as well Leafeon." Leafeon hit Leavanny with an effective triple move which Ash knew was terrible and had to finish this off quick.

"Leavanny Use X-Scissor!" Leavanny slashes with a blueish purple energy X which is same type boost to this already super effective move. The attack was simply too much for Leafeon as it fainted no longer fit to fight on. Grass returned him and said, "Guess I was wrong, but still the fight is only beginning go Pidgeot." And so Grass' Kanto bird appeared on the field. Ash knew this was not a good matchup for Leavanny, but Ash did not want to return him yet. Grass said to his bird Pokemon, "Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Pidgeot slap Leavanny with its energy cover wings doing triple damage like Leafeon. Ash knew another flying attack to be too much for Leavanny so got to make this next move count. So Ash said to his Grass Bug Pokemon, "Leavanny use Poison Jab." With one of its leaf blade hands, he slashes at Pidgeot doing poison type damage to Pidgeot. And poison it, but Leavanny won't be round any longer. Grass said to his Pidgeot,

"Use Aerial Ace Pidgeot!" Pidgeot tackle Leavanny with an Aerial Ace which launches him back a couple of feet before falling to the ground knocked out cold. And Ash had to return him to his Poke Ball. Ash said to Grass, "Great job Grass, but it will take more than that to beat me go Seismictoad. And so Ash calls to the field a large blue frog to his side, and it was ready to fight. Sonic was confused and hope the Pokedex will enlighten him on who Seismictoad was before he likely evolves into this new form, **"Seismictoad the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch. This Pokemon knows the moves Drain Punch, Waterfall, Poison Jab, Ice Punch, Earthquake, Toxic, Payback and Rock Slide."** Sonic was impressed that Palpitoad evolves and wonder how much stronger it becomes by evolving. Ash said to his Seismictoad,

"Use Ice Punch Seismictoad!" Seismictoad strike Pidgeot with a powerful ice power jab. The attack did serious damage, but the bird still had some fight left in him. Grass said to his Pidgeot, "Use Steel Wing Pidgeot!" Pidgeot strike Seismictoad with steel cover wings. Seismictoad was hurt, but the toad could take much more punishment. Ash said to Water Ground Pokemon, "Seismictoad finish this off with Rock Slide!" and rocks fell down on top of Pidgeot knocking him out cold. Grass had to call him back and only have one last Pokemon on his team. And Grass's last Pokemon was his excellent and mighty starter Pokemon who had fully evolve, and it was his Venusaur. And the Kanto Grass starter appeared and was ready to fight for his trainer. Grass said to his Starter, "Venusaur use Energy Ball." From the plant on top of his back fireing a green ball of energy at Seismictoad which sting the Ground Water Pokemon but it still going to take more to take it out. Ash said to his Pokemon,

"Seismictoad use Ice Punch once more." Seismictoad gave Venusaur a powerful ice powered fist straight into his big face. Grass says to his Venusaur, "Use Energy Ball once more Venusaur." Seismictoad hit again with another ball of green energy which was too much for him and fainted. Ash returned him and was happy how well Seismictoad did. Ash pick his last Pokemon which was Infernape which Ash had to admit was a top tier in Ash's Pokemon. Infernape looks ready to end this battle. Ash said to his Infernape, "Infernape use your Fire Punch Attack!" Infernape gave Venusaur a powerful flaming jab into its face. Grass knew Venusaur would not last much more, so he told Venusaur, "Use Sludge Bomb!" Infernape raises his arms to block the barrage of Sludge slamming into him doing some damage to the Sinnoh Fire starter. Ash decided to end this once and for all, "Infernape finish off Venusaur with Flare Blitz max Power!" Infernape got cover in blue flames before blasted towards Venusaur. Grass was not going to let his starter go down without a fight,

"USE HYPER BEAM VENUSAUR!" from his plant on top of his back came a violet beam of energy at Infernape, but the burning monkey power on through it and slam into Venusaur causing a huge explosion. Once the dust was clear Infernape rises to his feet after felling the recoil from his move, while Venusaur has fallen. Ash was moved on to round to, and when he enters the back room Iris said to him, "Wow Ash I did not know you had such strong Pokemon… then why did you not use them in the Unova League?" Ash sigh and Pikachu as well. Sonic answer her question, "It was some honor thing, but he was too cocky." "For a loser like you, those Pokemon were alright." Ash turns to Damian who was there about to go face his opponent and said on, "You are still a loser and your Charizard is still the weakling the day I dumb him." then he left. Sonic said, "I want to snap his neck." Pikachu said, "It won't help Sonic." Sonic calmed down and agreed with his electric friend. The next round for Ash was against…. Iris?! Guess the two face off sooner than either excepted. Both enter the battlefield and said good luck to the other before they begin their match. Iris first Pokemon was Garchomp her fully evolve Gible she caught while ago.

The Sinnoh Dragon was ready to face what Ash calls out to challenge him. Ash pick his first Pokemon and toss it out. it was his good Wartortle. Both were ready to fight so no longer wasting time Iris said to her mighty Garchomp, "Use Dragon Claw Garchomp!" green energy claws forms around its claws and slash at Wartortle which did nice damage to Wartortle. Ash said to his trusty Wartortle, "Use Scald Wartortle." Garchomp got blasted by a stream of hot water and actually burning him cutting his attack in half with the burn effect. Iris knew this was bad and said to her Garchomp, "Use Crunch Garchomp." Garchomp chops down hard on Wartortle, but the evolve starter of Kanto had some fight still left in him. Ash said to his Wartortle, "Finish Garchomp Wartortle with a powerful Ice Beam!" Wartortle blast Garchomp with a beam of ice energy and the attack did so much damage it cause the Pokemon to faint. Iris returns Garchomp, and she selects her next Pokemon.

Iris's next Pokemon was her might Dragonite, and the angry Dragonite was ready to let his rage out on Wartortle. Iris said to her mighty Dragonite, "Dragonite give that little turtle one of your Thunder Punches!" Before Wartortle could dodge, he got Thunder Punch in the gut and launched high into the air. While in the air, "Wartortle don't give up use Ice Beam!" from Wartortle's mouth came a beam of Ice energy at Dragonite doing serious damage. Iris said to her strongest Pokemon, "Finish Wartortle off with a Dragon Rush!" Ash counter with, "Wartortle use your version of Hydro Pump!" Wartortle retracts into his shell and water blasted out causing him to spin and float and blast forward to the charging Dragonite cover in energy dragon. Both collide causing a huge explosion. And both Pokemon hit the ground hard. Dragonite got up still able to fight, but Wartortle look beat up he was no match for the stronger Dragon. Wartortle will was so strong her started to glow!? "Guess he finally to bring out the big guns." Sonic joke slightly as he watches already pulling out the Pokedex to learn about Blastoise.

Ash Wartortle evolve into a giant dark blue skin turtle with two cannons on his back near his shoulders. The Pokedex said to Sonic and Ash, **"Blastoise the Shellfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet."** Sonic got to admit Blastoise might have been move to the top tier of Ash's Pokemon just by evolving. Ash says to his newly evolved Pokemon, "Blastoise use Dragon Pulse!" from his cannon came a blast of many colored energy in shape a dragon's head that chomp down on Dragonite doing serious damage. Dragonite try to get up but was having trouble. Iris said to Dragonite, "Give Blastoise a double Thunder Punch!" Ash was surprise so was Blastoise and was unable to void getting double punch into the chest doing serious damage and launch Blastoise back. Ash could see that he fully evolved water starter was real damaged. Ash said to his Blastoise, "Finish Dragonite with another Ice Beam!" Dragonite got blasted with another Ice Beam, and after the attack was finished, Dragonite fell over defeated. Blastoise stood proudly showing it was the stronger of the two. Before falling over unable to continue fighting. Ash returns him quite proud of Blastoise. And he and Iris pick their Last Pokemon for their respected teams. Iris summon a Fraxure? Axew must have evolved. And Ash summons his evolve Scaggy who was now a Scrafty. Both look surprised at the other changed as but were now excited to settle their rivalry once and for all.

Sonic pulled the Pokedex and learned about both, **"Fraxure the Axe Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Axew. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent. Scrafty the Hoodlum Pokemon and the evolved form of Scraggy. It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. Its ability is Moxie. It knows moves like Brick Break, Crunch, Thunder Punch, Stone Edge, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Dragon Claw, and Ice Punch."** Sonic was impressed by both Pokemon, and he wonders who will win this battle. Iris went first in this final battle, "Alright Fraxure use Aerial Ace!" Fraxure tackle Scrafty was doing some nice damage to him, but Scrafty is not one to back down, "Scrafty use Ice Punch!" Ash said to Scrafty. The Dark Fighting type gave a powerful swing of his fist into Fraxure with ice energy pulsing through it; the attack did nice super effective damage. Iris said to her Fraxure, "Give him a Slash!" one of the blades on the sides of his mouth glow with energy as he charges towards Scrafty. Ash said, "Scrafty counter the attack with one your headbutts." Scrafty smiled as he leans his head back waiting for it.

BANG. Scrafty smashes his head into Fraxure's head stopping his attack. After the blow, Fraxure steps back holding his head. Iris said, "Fraxure don't give up give it all in your Outrage attack!" Fraxure eyes glow red and red energy form around him, and he charges at Scrafty. Ash knew this was the end, so he said, "Scrafty give him your strongest Ice Punch!" Scrafty raises his fist the energy pulsing off slightly freezing the floor around him. And he charge with his arms spring loaded into place ready to strike. Both their attacks collided and BOOM a huge explosion and dust flying everywhere. Once it was gone, Scrafty stand tall while Fraxure was not out cold. Ash and Iris said a good battle and Ash waited for his next opponent. After everyone finish there next round, Ash was up against Georgia. Both got on their respected sides of the battlefield, Georgia says to Ash, "You might have bested me last time, but this time you will not be so lucky go Ninetales!"

Ash thought he knew what to expect, but he was in for a shock. It was Ninetales but different? It was light blue and was more mystic like if that word fits what this Ninetales looks likes. Sonic said, "It seems Ninetales has a cold sister. Hope you brought something to warm up this battle." Ash nodded, and he calls out Emboar guess Ash's Pokemon must have cracked it past 11 at the Lab for a lot of them to be evolving. Ash went first this time and said, "Emboar use Flare Blitz!" Emboar charge cover in cover in hot blue flames as he charges at Ninetales. Georgia said to her Ninetales, "Use Psyshock Ninetales!" Ninetales fire a large purple beam of energy which hit the charging Emboar, the burning warthog power through the attack and hit Ninetales doing serious damage to her. Both were hurt mostly Emboar who also took recoil from his attack. Ash said to his Emboar, "Use Brick Break." He tries to chop at Ninetales, but the attack did okay damage but not much. Georgia said to her Ninetales,

"Give that fire Pokemon a Moonblast!' from Ninetales' mouth came a ball of pink energy which hit Emboar doing serious damage to him. Ash said to his Emboar, "Emboar don't give up use….. Flare Blitz once more!" Emboar charge and slam into Ninetales smashing her into the wall knocking her out. But the recoil was too much for Emboar, and he fainted. Both return kind of annoy neither got a head start over the other, they both plan to change that in the second round. Georgia called out her female Bisharp. Ash called out his Heracross to duel the Bisharp. Georgia went first this time with her Bisharp, "Use Aerial Ace." Ash said, "Oh no you don't Heracross use Brick Break!" Heracross landed his Brick Break on Bisharp before the other Pokémon's attack connected. Georgia said, "Bisharp use Iron Head!" Bisharp tackle Heracross with its head doing nice damage. Heracross was told to counter with another Brick Break. And this was too much for Bisharp causing him to faint unable to continue the return her kind of disappointed in her but guess she needs to give Bisharp some more training.

Georgia call on her last Pokemon which was Beartic, the polar bear Pokemon, appear ready to fight. Sonic decided to learn about this bear Pokemon. The Pokedex said, **"Beartic the Freezing Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. They love the cold seas of the north. They create pathways across the ocean waters by freezing their own breath."** Sonic was not impressed but he knew Ash could handle this. Georgia said to her Beartic, "Give him an Aerial Ace!" Beartic tackle Heracross was seriously damage to the beetle like Pokemon. Ash said to Heracross, "Give him a Brick Break!" Georgia said, "Counter with your Ice Punch!" both clash their fists into the others' face doing nice damage to the other. But Heracross was in worse condition. Ash said to Heracross, "Give him a Close Combat attack!" Heracross did a flurry of attacks on Beartic doing serious damage, but the Bear was the strongest Pokemon of Georgia, and his master said to him, "Give him another Ice Punch!" Beartic slams his fist down knocking Heracross out cold.

Ash returned Heracross and called out his Last Pokemon which was Typhlosion the fiery Johto starter was ready to end this battle. Ash said to Typhlosion, "Give him a Flamethrower!" Beartic got a blast with a stream of fire doing super effective damage. Georgia said, "Give him a Shadow Claw." Beartic slash Typhlosion with a purple energy covering his claws. Before he could get back, Ash said to his Pokemon, "Finish this battle off with your Fire Blast attack!" Beartic got blasted by a powerful blast of fire which blasts him back. Beartic crash into the ground and did not get back up. Ash won and his last opponent with whoever one the other match. Soon the final round which was Ash vs…. Damian. "I hope you use me I would love to wreck his Pokemon myself." Ash says to him, "Sonic chill." Pikachu added, "Yeah don't let him get to you." Sonic nodded after he calms down. And they enter for the Grudge Match of the century.


	26. Chapter 26 Grudge Match

**Chapter 26 Grudge Match**

The final match was a full six on six battle. And Damian's first Pokemon was his Nidoking. The purple Poison Ground-type Pokemon appeared. Sonic look up the Pokedex on this Pokemon, **"Nidoking the Drill Pokemon and the evolve form of Nidorino. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it."** Sonic was not super impress but alright looking Pokemon. Ash pick his next Pokemon which was his Hoenn starter Sceptile. This Pokemon Sonic met but never knew much of his kind. So he decided on looking him up, **"Sceptile the Forest Pokemon and the evolve form of Grovyle.** **Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care. Its ability is Overgrow. It knows moves like Leaf Blade, Drain Punch, Dragon Pulse, Energy Ball, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Giga Drain, and Brick Break."** Sonic was impress and can't wait to see this Pokemon in Action. Ash was allow first this time and he plan to start off strong,

"Sceptile use Energy Ball." From his hands he launch a green ball at Nidoking doing serious damage to Damian's Pokemon. Damian said, "Nidoking counter attack with Fire Punch!" Nidoking punch Sceptile doing some damage to him. Ash said to Sceptile, "Give him another Energy Ball Nidoking." He launch a ball of green energy towards Nidoking and doing enough damage to knock him out cold. Damian got annoy as he return his Pokemon saying that Pokemon doing horrible and waste of time. Damian called on his next Pokemon which was his Skarmory the steel flying Pokemon appear and ready to fight for his trainer. Damian said, "Use Aerial Ace Skarmory." Sceptile got hit doing serious damage but Sceptile was really strong and not going down serious damage. Ash said to Sceptile, "Give him a Thunder Punch!" Sceptile gave Skarmory a sucker punch with it being empower with electric energy. Damian said, Skarmory strike him with another Aerial Ace." Sceptile got hit with another Aerial ace doing serious damage to him. And sadly for him it was a critical hit and causing him to faint. Ash recall Sceptile and pick his next Pokemon. Which was his Combusken. The fiery fighting chicken was ready to brawl. Ash Verbalize his command to Combusken,

"Give him a Flamethrower attack!" Combusken complied with her master's command. From her a peak came a stream of fire hitting the Steel Flying Pokemon. Damian Deliver his command, "give that stupid Pokemon another Aerial Ace attack." Skarmory slams into Combusken doing serious damage but this burning chick was not so easily put down. Ash says to Combusken, "Give that Skarmory a Thunder Punch." Skarmory got strike with electric infuse fist to the face which was enough to put this steel bird down into the ground hard. Damian recall his Pokemon and called it weak and pathetic as he select his next Pokemon which was his Gyarados. The mighty creature of the sea was ready to destroy the evolve Hoenn starter. Damian said to his mighty seas creature, "Give that worthless Pokemon a Waterfall attack!" Gyarados plow through Combusken doing serious damage ad she was seriously damaged. Ash orders Combusken, "Give a mighty Thunder Punch!"

Combusken punches Gyarados in the face doing serious to the Water Flying type. Damian said to his strong Pokemon, "Finish off that weakling with another Waterfall." And with another attack was too much for Combusken and she fainted. Ash returned him and was proud of her work, and he selects his next Pokemon. Pikachu turns to Ash and says to his trainer and friend, "Put me in Ash I'm ready to roast me a Gyarados." Sonic said, "Yeah use him and show that douche bag one for." Ash nodded and let Pikachu enter the fray. Damian laughs and mocks to Ash, "that pathetic little mouse can beat my mightier Beast." Ash just smiled and said, "Pikachu do your thing." Pikachu's cheeks pulsed with electric energy with a smile and said, "With Pleasure." Then blast Gyarados with a ThunderBolt Attack. This causes serious damage to Gyarados. Damian shouted to his damaged Pokemon, "You're not done yet until I say you are done so give that insect an Outrage." Gyarados thrash about beating Pikachu up a bit. Ash commands Pikachu, "End this Pokemon wrath with a Thunder attack!" from above Gyarados blast by electric energy down on top of him. And it was too much for Gyarados and fainted.

Damian calls Gyarados back, and he calls the Gyarados worthless which was starting to piss Ash and Sonic off. And he picks his next Pokemon was Damian's Sandslash. The Ground Pokemon was ready to beat up Pikachu. Damian commanded, "Sandslash beat up the mouse with an earthquake." This cause Pikachu some serious damage Ash voices his command to Pikachu, "Pikachu fight back with Iron Tail!" Pikachu slaps Sandslash with an Iron Tail. Damian shouts to Sandslash, "end that worthless Pokemon with a Stone Edge!" A barrage of sharp stones hit Pikachu. Ash was about to say what Ash should do when Damian shouted: put that Mouse down already!" Sandslash did a Slash attack causing Pikachu to faint. Ash went to pick up, and Sonic shouted: HEY YOU CHEATED!" Damian laughed and said, "Oh boo who cry me a river." Sonic was beyond mad Ash could see dark aura surrounding him. Ash placed a hand on Sonic and said, "Sonic calm down. he will get his just deserts when the time is right." Sonic listen to Ash and calm down a bit. Ash's next Pokemon was his trustworthy Buizel who evolve into a mighty Floatzel. The water Pokemon still had the burning battling spirit to fight. Sonic pull the Pokedex, and it informs Sonic,

" **Floatzel the Sea Weasel Pokemon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as a result of pursuing aquatic prey. It can double as a rubber raft. This Pokemon's ability is Swift Swim and knows moves like Ice Punch, Waterfall, Crunch, Brick Break, Aqua Jet, Iron Tail, Dig, and Headbutt."** Sonic was impressed and hope this Pokemon wrecks Damian's Sandslash. Ash says to his Floatzel, "Floatzel attack with Aqua Jet." Floatzel said he got it and he blasts forward slamming into Sandslash covered in water. Damian command, "Don't be weak and attack back with Slash!" Floatzel got slashed in the face but was not phase much as he was told to counter with an Ice Punch, and so he got a punch in Sandslash's face with one empower with ice energy. Damian shouted out in anger, "You better not lose Poison Jab!" Sandslash jabs Floatzel with a poison cover claw causing damage and poisoning Floatzel. Ash says to his Water Type Pokemon. Ash said to Floatzel, "Finish this with a Waterfall." Floatzel gave Sandslash a watery Shuriken in the face knocking it out cold. Floatzel got hit by poison weakling him, but his spirit was still burning on.

Damian recalls his Pokemon and call it pathetic and said it's not worth his time and effort. Damian calls out his Machamp and this one look strong and powerful. And the Pokedex enlighten him on this Fighting-type of Pokemon, **"Machamp the Superpower Pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke.** **Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds. With four arms, it can attack and defend simultaneously. It's said to have mastered every martial art in the world."** Sonic could see this Pokemon was super strong, but he knew Ash could handle this. Damian said, "Knock him out with a Thunder Punch!" Floatzel got punched hard with the fist shocking him as well. Ash says to his damaged and poison Floatzel, "Don't give up Aqua Jet!" Floatzel slam into Machamp with his Aqua Jet attack. Damian said, "Bring an end to that Pokemon with another Thunder Punch." Floatzel got a punch into the gut, and then he got another in the face launching him away. Floatzel was unable to continue the fight. Ash return Floatzel quite proud of his improvement. Ash's next Pokemon was… Eevee but now she evolved!? Sonic and Ash decide to learn of Eevee who now an Espeon.

The Pokedex said to both Ash and Sonic about this psychic evolution of Eevee, **"Espeon the Sun Pokemon and one of the many evolutions of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It's said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. Her ability is Synchronize. She knows moves like Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Signal Beam, Psyshcok, Morning Sun, Attract and Light Screen."** Espeon turn to Pikachu and said, "Wish me luck, You handsome mouse." This cause Pikachu to blush and look away which got a laugh out of Sonic and Ash which annoy Pikachu who thunderbolt both of them. Espeon laughs at the sight, and she knew it would happen. Once they got over that funny moment, Ash says to Espeon, "alright Espeon use Psychic." Espeon's glow blue and slam Machamp hard into the ground. Damian shouted to his rising Machamp, "Don't let the stupid Pokemon beat you give it a Throat Chop!" Machamp delivers a mighty karate chop into Espeon's throat launching her back far away. Espeon landed on her feet but was clearly hurt from it, but she still could fight, Espeon was told by Ash to use Psychic once more and so the feline dog slam Machamp into the ground with her psychic might.

Machamp knocks out cold, and Damian returned him and said how much a waste of time of training him until he was a Machamp. Damian chooses his last Pokemon which was his shiny Charizard. The Black Charizard of Damian was ready to beat up this Espeon and all the remaining Pokemon of Ash. Damian said to his Charizard, "Give that Espeon a Crunch attack." Charizard Crunch down on Espeon hurting her a lot. Ash says to Espeon, "Counter with Psychic." Charizard got cover in cyan energy and slam into a wall. Espeon was hurt, but she still wanted to fight, but Charizard flew towards her and used Shadow Claw slashing her up. This was too much for her, and she fainted. Charizard walk to her and prepare to stab her, but before he could stab her Sonic caught his

Claw and push him back. Sonic grabbed Espeon and gave put her off the field as he enters the fray. Damian said, "Knock out that Charizard with a Thunder Punch!" Black Charizard charge with electric charge fists. Sonic easily dodge the attacks with ease. Then Sonic delivers a powerful blow into Charizard's stomach. This cause the Shiny Charizard to stumble back coughing blood from his mouth. Damian shouted, "You better not lose. Give it a Dragon Claw!" The shiny Charizard charges at Sonic with green energy claws with the intent to tear him apart.

Sonic easily dodge them, and he strikes by punching his fellow Charizard in the face, side, the back of the head. This annoys the shiny Charizard. Damian order: Blast his stupid face with Flamethrower!" Shiny Charizard blast fire from his mouth. Sonic just open his mouth and suck up the flames. Sonic decides to end this a Thunder Punch, and he delivers a powerful punch knocking Shiny Charizard out cold which slam into Damian knocking him out. Sonic walked off and said, "Let's get going." Ash and Pikachu nodded after they got the trophy and prize money before hitting the Pokemon Center to heal up and take a ship to Pallet Town. On the ride there Ash said to Sonic, "Hey Sonic. What is that dark energy around you from?" Sonic was confused then he realized what he meant and said, "Not quite sure. I think it started when I went Super Sonic for the first time, and my guess is the Negative Chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds remain inside of me or something."

Ash and Pikachu nodded as they continue on their trip to Pallet Town. Meanwhile at a black office and there sat at the large desk was the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. He was looking over footage of Sonic before Sonic enters the body of the Charizard, and when he got into the driving seat. In front of him was Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, and lastly Domino. Giovanni turned to the lead of the trio and asked, "You three are the most familiar with this Charizard Correct." The three nodded terrify on angering their boss. He then shows footage with two different videos playing on loop. The left one was the old Charizard was fighting Blastoise, the other was Sonic facing Domino's Salamence. Giovanni asked them a simple question, "Notice how both Pokemon fight almost completely different." They were confused then Domino said, "I think I see it. The old one is slower and more focus on the offense then speed. While the other use his speed then come in and use his strength to deal a powerful blow." Giovanni nodded, and he said, "It almost like he became a new entire person." He then turns to Meowth the only one that might now the answer since he can talk with Pokemon and understand him. Meowth says to the group,

"Well, he is more confident and less rough sounding. It's almost like he a different person." He and Giovanni thought for a bit. He then said, "He needs one more gym battle to get into the Indigo League or possibly the Prism League…. Maybe we can learn more about this Charizard from his owner." As the image of Ash Ketchum appear on the screen as Giovanni smiled evilly for the plan he was thinking?


	27. Chapter 27 A Battle Against Evil

**Chapter 27 A Battle Against Evil**

Ash and Sonic arrive in Pallet town and decide to stop by Oak's lap and check out Ash's Pokemon. All were happy to see Ash in person. And they choose to train a bit for the rest of the day since it was late. Sonic was stretching when Snivy walks to Sonic and said,

"Sonic." The former blue blur turn and asked her what? She gave him a gesture to follow. Sonic follow her to the lake? The same lake he met Oshawott. Then from the water came… Dewott. He landed in front of Sonic and said,

"How you like the new look Sensei." Sonic was surprised and he said,

"You evolve!" as he hug Dewott who was surprised and Sonic said to him,

"I'm proud of you kid." Dewott blush and said, "Yeah I can't wait for you to see how strong I become." Sonic nodded and said,

"I will I promise." Dewott smiled and he and Sonic join in the training. After many hours of training, the sun was setting so Ash along with Pikachu and Sonic decide to head home for the night. Once they arrive there, Ash's mom was making the hungry boys something to eat. Delia smiled as she saw the three eat,

"It's nice you three got home safely." Sonic nodded as he ate his chili finishing eating, Ash goes undress into his nightwear and head to his room to sleep for tomorrow. Sonic slept on the couch and it was lovely. Delia saw all of them relax and smiled it was nice to see them home.

If only Red was here, but she knew he passed away on MT Silver many years ago and kept his passing a secret to Ash since he was just about to go on his own Pokemon journey. And she heads to her bedroom to get some sleep as well. The following morning Ash and Pikachu got up feeling energize and head downstairs. But when they arrive downstairs, no Sonic?

They around and saw no Sonic? Mom was still asleep so she could not tell where Sonic went. He looks for almost half an hour. He was about to give up when he heard a knock at the door. He went to it and opened the door and surprise who were there,

"Hello, Twerp." It was the Team Rocket trio he was used to. Ash and Pikachu were shocked and also was confuse of the limo behind them.

Ash asked them, "You think buying Pikachu off me is going to work?" he said in a mocking tone. Jessie wanted to choke this little twerp, but James calmed her down so Meowth and to speak to Ash,

"Our boss wanted to speak with you, and he sends us to pick you up." Ash and Pikachu did not like this, but both knew they did not have a choice. Ash and Pikachu got into the limo with Jessie, James, and Meowth. The driver started the car, and they drive off to Viridian City. Ash hopes that Sonic will come to help because he doubts he will be able to get away without his help. It only took 10 minutes to arrive at Viridian City and park in the parking lot of the gym of Viridian. The three lead Ash and Pikachu inside to a particular part of the giant Gym.

They led Ash to a fancy room where sat at a long table you see in rich people houses, but this was on the short size compare to those tables. Giovanni smiled when he saw Ash,

"Mister Ketchum come and take a seat and help yourself. Don't worry if I wanted you dead. You already be dead." Ash could not argue with that as he sat down and had some of the steaks in front of him. Giovanni was a slow eater, but he was doing it to chat with the younger trainer,

"Ash Ketchum. Got to say you have a pretty well-rounded record for battles and Pokemon in your passion." Ash did not answer right away, but after a minute has passed he said,

"Thanks." He tries to keep his fear from being show on his face and voice. Giovanni smiled and asked,

"I do wonder did you make your Charizard into what it is today? Or it was an accident?" Ash knew he wishes to recreate it so he can make stronger Pokemon, so Ash remains silent. Giovanni sigh and he said,

"I think it was out of your control because I know I would make sure all my Pokemon could speak and communicate with me. So the question remains, how?" as he took a sip of his glass of wine. Ash kept his mouth shut was annoy Giovanni a bit, but he should have suspected this out of the trainer he learns about over the last week. He said,

"We both have something the other can provide." Ash, was a bit confused on what he meant? But an after a bit of thinking he got what he was implying. Giovanni continues to speak,

"You might have the knowledge I seek. And I can give you the last gym battle for the… is it the Indigo or the Prism league?" Ash did not answer It at first, but then he said,

"Prism." Giovanni nodded and said,

"Now let's not delay it any longer. There is a Pokemon transfer computer here use it and once done I will be waiting on the battle arena." As he left the room and Jessie and James guide him to the device. While he trades out Pokemon with Oak, he said to Oak,

"If you see Sonic let him know I'm in Viridian City." Oak promise to do so and they end the transmission. Ash head to the battlefield to face the leader of Team Rocket. And prepare for the battle which Ash plans to stall when he is winning for time Sonic can get here and rescue Ash and Pikachu from this terrible situation they in.

Giovanni called out a Krookodile which was mean and more intimidating then Ash's. Ash's first Pokemon was his Poliwrath. Poliwrath was ready to knock the lights out of Krookodile. Ash went first, and his first command for Poliwrath was,

"Attack with Waterfall." Poliwrath gave the crocodile an aquatic uppercut into its giant jaw. Giovanni is not phased as he commanded,

"Krookodile counter with Thunder Fang." Krookodile chew into Poliwrath with electric charge teeth. Ash says,

"Counter with Brick Break Poliwrath." He gave Krookodile a powerful chop to the face doing serious damage. Giovanni says once again not carrying,

"Aerial Ace." Krookodile glides across the battlefield and slams into Poliwrath. Ash orders Poliwrath to finish off Krookodile with another Brick Break. Poliwrath karate chop Krookodile faces launching him back. Once he hit his back on the ground, it was clear it was knocked out cold. Giovanni recalled him and called on his next Pokemon which was a Gliscor.

The bat ground and flying type Pokemon appeared. Giovanni says to his Gliscor,

"Attack with Aerial Ace." Poliwrath got hit by a flying type attack. Ash says to Poliwrath,

"Use hypnosis." From its spiral chest area glow a blue. This cause Gliscor to land on the floor sleeping. Giovanni was annoyed by this and Ash says to Poliwrath,

"Poliwrath use Bulk Up!" Poliwrath flexes his muscles, boosting his physical might and defense. And for the next two turns that what he been doing until Gliscor woke up. Giovanni knew his Gliscor would not last long against a double Bulk Up Poliwrath, so. Giovanni command,

"Knock this Pokemon out cold with a Guillotine." Gliscor opens his pincer and strikes Poliwrath with an incredible blow. Once the attack was finished to Ash's and Pikachu's surprise Poliwrath was knocked out with a single move!? Giovanni could see the shock look on his face, and he said to Ketchum,

"Guillotine is a move that can knock out Pokemon with a SINGLE attack. The downside is it rarely works. Guess I got lucky." Ash was annoying because with high defense addition to Poliwrath he could have given Oak more time to get in contact with Sonic and for him to arrive. Ash return Poliwrath said he did well and get some rest. Ash pick his next Pokemon was his Glalie, and he looks ready to fight Gliscor. Ash says to Glalie,

"Glalie use Ice Beam!" From the spikes on his head and fire a beam of ice energy hitting Gliscor doing serious damage. Giovanni told Gliscor,

"Use Brick Break!" Glalie got hit by one of her pincers. Glalie was told as well to attack with,

"Another Ice Beam!" fire a beam of ice into Gliscor doing serious damage. Giovanni says to Gliscor,

"Gliscor uses Fire Fang." Gliscor chew into Glalie with fangs cover in flames. Glalie was hurt a bit, and Glalie got told by Ash,

"Glalie end this with a Blizzard." From his mouth can a blast of icy wind. This blast Gliscor and knock him out cold. Giovanni returns him and selects his next Pokemon. His next Pokemon was a Camerupt. The fire and ground type Pokemon appear. Giovanni says to his Camerupt,

"Use Flamethrower!" and Glalie got blasted with a stream of fire. Doing serious damage. Ash says to Glalie,

"Use Hail Glalie." Hail fail from the sky causing damage to Camerupt. Giovanni says to Camerupt,

"Use Flamethrower." And Glalie was blasted by fire. Glalie was told to use Headbutt slamming into Camerupt. Giovanni decides to end this Ice Pokemon,

"give it a Fire Blast!" he got blasted with a blast of fire at Glalie doing serious damage. Glalie fell to the ground knocked out cold. Ash returned him and was happy he stalled for a bit. Ash pick his next Pokemon which was Dewott. Dewott was ready to fight, and he turned to Ash and was disappointed not to see Sonic there. Ash says to Dewott,

"Dewott use Scald." Dewott blast hot water at Camerupt from his mouth. This did nice damage to Camerupt was a living tank, and its defenses reflect this claim. Giovanni commanded,

"Use Flash Cannon." From Camerupt's mouth came a stream of silverfish energy which Dewott use both his shell to block the blast of energy doing some damage but not a lot. Ash orders Dewott to use Hydro Pump. Form his hand fire an immense pressure of water blasting Camerupt doing so much damage, causing him to faint.

Giovanni returns Camerupt and summons his next Pokemon which was Nidoking. Nidoking was ready to crush Dewott. Giovanni says to his mighty Nidoking,

"Give that Dewott a Thunder Punch!" Nidoking punches Dewott launching him back. Dewott landed on his feet which hurt. Ash says to Dewott,

"Attack back with Scald." Nidoking blasted in the face with hot water. Giovanni says,

"End this with another Thunder Punch!" he punches Dewott in the gut launching him into the air crashing into the roof and falls into the ground. Once the dust stops flying, Dewott was unable to fight on. Ash returned him and was impressed by his first appearance as an evolved Pokemon. Ash select his next Pokemon which is Espeon. The Psychic dog Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash says,

"Espeon use Psychic." Nidoking got cover in blue energy, and then he slams hard into the ground doing serious damage. Giovanni says to his Nidoking,

"Attack with Shadow Claw." Nidoking with shadow claws doing serious damage to Espeon. Ash says,

"Espeon use Psychic once more!" and once again with her psychic might to slam Nidoking hard into the ground. And once the dust falls into the ground and it shows Nidoking was unable to fight on. Giovanni returns him, and he was getting tired of messing around. He summoned his Swampert and said to him,

"Give her an Earthquake." Swampert slams into the ground shaking the earth damaging Espeon. Ash says to Espeon,

"Use Shadow Ball!" and she fires a ball of black energy at Swampert doing damage to the Hoenn starter. Giovanni says to his Water and Ground-type Pokemon,

"Swampert use Scald." Swampert blast Espeon with hot water which was too much for her and she fainted. Ash return her and proud of how good she did. Ash select his Pokemon which was another Hoenn starter, and it was Sceptile, and so the battle for the best Hoenn starter begins. Ash says to his strong Sceptile,

"Use Energy Ball Sceptile." Sceptile blast a ball of green energy which hit Swampert doing serious damage to Swampert. Giovanni says to his Swampert,

"Use Ice Punch Swampert." Swampert land an icy Punch into Sceptile's face. Ash says to Sceptile,

"Use Leaf Blade once more." Sceptile uses his wrist blades to slice Swampert up. And it was too much for Swampert, so he fainted. Giovanni recalls Swampert and his last Pokémon's Poke ball in his hand. Before he summons it, he said,

"You Mister Ketchum are better than I expected. But let's see if you can finish this fight go Rhyperior!" and so the fully evolve Ground and Rock-type Pokemon. Rhyperior was ordered by Giovanni,

"Use Fire Punch." Rhyperior swings his fist cover in fire launching Sceptile a great distance away. Ash says,

"Use Energy Ball." And blasted Rhyperior with green energy did some damage. Giovanni,

"Use Avalanche Rhyperior." Then from above came icy blocks that slam down onto Sceptile doing serious damage. Once the attack was over, Sceptile was knocked out cold. Ash return Sceptile and select his last Pokemon. Which was a Snorlax? The giant hungry Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash says to his Snorlax,

"Snorlax use your Ice Punch attack." Snorlax punches Rhyperior with a fist infuse with ice energy. Giovanni says to his Rhyperior,

"Counter with Hammer Arm." Rhyperior swings his fist and punches Snorlax in the face. Then both grab each other fist and have a match of strength. Ash says to Snorlax,

"Use headbutt into double handed Ice Punch!" Snorlax head-butted Rhyperior knocking him back a bit before he could dodge, Snorlax swing both his arms down infuse with ice energy. The attack causes the ground to crack and make a crater around the two Pokemon once the dust and dirt went flying landed back down, Rhyperior was unconscious. Ash won, and Giovanni says,

"Well done Ash. Sadly for you, you should never trust a crime boss Get him." Ash knew he was done in when. BANG Smashing through the roof was Sonic! He landed a grab Ash and Pikachu and blasted off into the sky to Pallet Town. Giovanni watch, and he smiled evilly and said,

"One day you will belong to me. and you will help me rule the world."


End file.
